Behind locked doors
by Martha's pen
Summary: The first day of Junior year. Rachel gets slushied, Quinn walks in on the clean up. Passions ignite.
1. Chapter 1

Behind Locked Doors.

Rachel and Quinn have an encounter on the first day back of Junior Year, it will change everything. Faberry.

xxx

"You're Rachel Berry, you can get through this." She told her reflection as she bit back the tears that had been threatening to spill since it happened. She could feel the mixture trickling down her face, it was red, it smelt disgusting and it was everywhere. She ripped off the white button down shirt she had on, it was ruined and she didn't care for the buttons that scattered across the tiled floor. She looked back at her reflection and almost laughed, she was a mess, her first day of Junior year was not going to plan, Finn didn't pick her up like he promised that morning and instead of walking the hall with her boyfriend she was left to the mercy of the hockey players and Dave Karofsky. She barely had time to process when the door swung open and in walked the last person she wanted to see, back in her Cheerios uniform and her HBIC glare stuck in place was Quinn Fabray.

The blonde stared at her and Rachel did her best to scowl back, but it didn't work too well when red ice was dripping down her face. It was a moment before either of them realized that Rachel was only wearing a bra.

Quinn looked at the naked flesh in front of her and gulped, for years she had avoided being in situations like this with Rachel and now she couldn't seem to take her eyes off her, even though she was covered in a red mix, Rachel looked amazing, her skin was tanned and smooth, her figure was even better than Quinn had imagined from staring at her in those tight sweaters. She gulped and tried to dismiss all the thoughts that were running through her head and ignore the ache that was developing between her thighs, but it was too late, she was trapped and Rachel had probably seen her staring now. She tried to say a prayer, something anything to help, but today god wasn't listening.

Rachel noticed that Quinn's eyes were locked on her breasts, she saw the girl gulp and with that movement her eyes became fixated with the blondes lips. She watched as a pink tongue darted out slightly and wet them and she felt all her blood race between her legs, she clenched her muscles, but it didn't stop her desire pooling.

"Berry." Quinn half snarled as she finally came to her senses, she forced herself to look at the brunettes brown eyes and instantly regretted it. They were like black pools of desire and her aggression was quickly lost as her breath hitched.

"Quinn." Rachel smirked, she'd seen that look before, Finn got it just before he started talking about the mailman. Rachel knew Quinn wanted her, she knew and she liked it.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, her hands motioning towards Rachel's reddened state. She couldn't be aggressive, not when Rachel looked so...so hot. Without realizing her tone had changed to concern and she hated that she was unable to stop herself. Rachel had a power over her and it was nothing short of infuriating.

"Hockey players." Rachel shrugged as she remembered what she was doing in the bathroom in the first place, she broke her fixation on Quinn and began wiping the mixture from her face and shoulders. "Why are you here?"

"I was avoiding Santana, no one uses this restroom usually..." she arched an eyebrow at Rachel, but it went unnoticed. The brunette was now focussing on cleaning her chest and Quinn couldn't help but stare again. Rachel wiped the last remains away from the top of her breast and that was when Quinn moaned, she didn't mean to, but there it was, the noise filled the room.

Rachel's eyes shot up and met hazel ones in the mirror. Quinn was as shocked as her at the sound, but then Rachel took the towel and slowly wiped at her breast again, Quinn's eyes followed the movement and she knew she was done for.

Rachel bit her lip as she watched the reaction on Quinn's face. The blonde had given up reapplying her makeup and was now just blatantly staring. Rachel walked past her and let her arm brush lightly against Quinn's shoulder, the blonde turned to watch as Rachel headed towards the door. She didn't know what Rachel was doing, she couldn't be going out into the hall, she was only wearing a bra.

"You can't." She said quietly, her eyes now firmly focussed on her own feet, her hands gripping the edge of the sink and her knuckles were almost white. She couldn't watch Rachel anymore, she desperately tried to shut the images from her mind, but then she heard a click and her head flicked back up to see Rachel stood with her back to the door, smiling shyly, or was it suggestively at her? Her heart stopped for a second as Rachel moved closer to her. The air was thick and she could hear her own heartbeat racing so fast that she thought it was going to burst out of her chest, she was sure Rachel could hear it too. Quinn was convinced she was about to die, her breathing was becoming labored and her legs felt like they were about to give out as Rachel approached, still only wearing that bra. She could see the shape of her firm breasts and...

"It may be quiet here, but I don't want to be interrupted." Rachel's breath ghosted across Quinn's ear and the blonde wasn't sure how to interpret those words. She didn't say we, she said I, so perhaps she just didn't want anyone else walking in while she wiped the slushy off her breasts? Quinn groaned inwardly at the thought, but turned to see Rachel fiddling with her skirt.

"Rachel." She husked as the ache inside grew.

Rachel couldn't resist any longer, the hunger in Quinn's eyes had made her wet. She'd wanted to be sure and now she was certain.

"Quinn." she said breathily and within a second she was pinned back against the wall. Quinn's lips were attacking her at a frenzied pace, teeth, lips and tongues collided and Rachel couldn't imagine anything better. The kiss slowed as Quinn seemed to calm and Rachel moaned at the new softer kisses, as her lips parted she felt Quinn's tongue slide into her mouth and their tongues danced in slow languid strokes, using her hand to remove the hairband that had Quinn's hair pulled into a high ponytail before tangling her fingers in the soft mane, desperately pulling Quinn as close as possible, realizing she could never get close enough.

Quinn was so far in now that she didn't care, her walls were down and she was kissing Rachel, finally! She'd thought about it for so long and was amazed that the reality was so much better than she could ever have imagined. Rachel lips fitted so well to hers, her skin was soft and her hair, well it was long and smooth and smelled of coconuts, this was definitely better than any of the guys she'd been near, a million times better. Thoughts were becoming impossible as a fuzziness filled her head, her hands were still locked in Rachel's hair as she pulled back and gasped for air, Rachel didn't seem to have the same problem as her mouth was now attached to Quinn's neck, nipping and sucking. She freed her hands and ran her fingers down Rachel's back, her nails dragging against the soft skin, stopping at her waist before bringing them around to Rachel's bare torso. Her fingertips lightly brushing Rachel's skin as she worked a path towards the flimsy material that was covering Rachel's firm breasts. She had been admiring them since she walked in the room and now her knuckles grazed the underside of Rachel's boobs making Rachel moan with pleasure.

"I need you." she said against Quinn's skin and didn't know quite what she meant in that moment because she wanted so many things, but then Quinn's hand was kneading her breast and a thumb rubbed across her hardened nipple, she could feel her panties becoming soaked, it was all too much, she knew she should slow down, that she should stop this before it went any further, she had to stop. Instead she pushed her thigh into Quinn's heat.

"Fuck Rach." Quinn groaned and the sound of her name falling from the other girls lips made Rachel more confident and more desire driven then she'd ever been in her life, this was more than getting that role on stage, more than her first public performance, this was her secret dream, this was kissing Quinn Fabray, touching her. She placed both hands on Quinn's ass and pulled her closer. Quinn moved against Rachel's leg as her own desire grew out of control.

Quinn forced herself to step back, their eyes met and for a moment Rachel thought she saw something other than desire.

"You are beautiful." Quinn whispered before placing a soft kiss on Rachel's mouth, she slowly deepened the kiss, it was tender and less reckless than the first one as she felt her feelings supersede her desire.

Rachel was completely blown away, the look in Quinn's eye and the softness of this kiss were becoming too much, her heart raced and she tried to hold Quinn closer, her fingers were lost in the soft golden hair that fell around her shoulders.

"We have to stop." The words fell from Rachel's mouth even though her actions were saying the opposite.

Quinn stopped kissing her and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, panting as she tried to control her breathing. She nodded softly before stepping back and meeting Rachel's eye again. "You're right, but..." she couldn't help herself as she placed a tender kiss to Rachel's now swollen lips.

"That was kind of..."

"Yeah." Quinn exhaled. "It really was."

"I've never, you know? With a girl."

"No, I uh. Rachel you can't tell anyone." Quinn suddenly felt the panic take hold of her body. "It's wrong and I can't, we shouldn't."

"Shush." Rachel placed a finger to Quinn's lips, their bodies were still pressed together and it gave her the confidence to know that Quinn still wanted her, still wanted to be close. "I won't say a word. It's our secret."

"Okay." Quinn let out deep breath and felt her body relax. Her hands moved to Rachel's hips as she tried to pull away. "I better go."

"Yeah." Rachel stepped out of Quinn's reach but was suddenly aware of her undressed state as Quinn watched her.

"But maybe we could...um...sometime." Quinn moved to her bag and pulled out a track T-shirt passing it to Rachel who gratefully put it on.

"Thank you." She said, the smell of Quinn's perfume was still on the shirt and she had a feeling she wouldn't be in a hurry to return it. "and I'd like to, if you'd like to and...um...stuff?"

"I thought you were meant to be the eloquent one?"

"So did I." Rachel grinned, her cheeks were still tinged with pink from their heated make out session and Quinn smiled dopily as she thought how pretty the brunette looked.

Quinn broke her gaze and moved toward the door "I have a free after English." She added as she unlocked it.

"I'll be here." Rachel said to the departing figure.

Quinn walked down the hall, trying to hide the smile that played at the corner of her mouth, she couldn't wait until later. She'd kissed Rachel, she'd touched her and she knew she wanted more, she would always want more.

xxx

A/N: So thinking this could be a series of encounters between the two, might stick some angst in there.

Want more? Let me know...


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel fixed her hair and made her way to class, a skip in her step, but then the second cold slap of the day hit her hard in the face, this time it came in the form of her boyfriend and his oversized man chest.

"Finn." She gulped as she looked up at him, her guilt already eating her inside.

"Hey, where've you been. I've been here for like three minutes or something." He said looking around the corridor hoping everyone could see him. "I got you these." He handed her a bunch of wilted yellow flowers and she did her best to force a smile.

"They're lovely, but I thought you'd meet me this morning?"

"Football Rach." he shrugged as if that was enough of an explanation. "I'll save you a seat at lunch. Cool shirt by the way." He added as he walked off down the hall.

It was then that she realized she was wearing Quinn's shirt and also that her own boyfriend didn't even notice that she'd just been slushied. He also didn't realize that she'd been kissed to within an inch of her life by the girl that had been invading her dreams for longer then she cared to admit. Quinn was beautiful, Quinn was amazing, Quinn was not a girl that Rachel ever imagined she'd get to do those kinds of things with, but she had and she wanted to do them again. The feel of her lips, the touch of her hands, Rachel felt giddy thinking about it. Somehow she made it into class and lost herself in the days routine.

The morning passed and she sighed as lunch approached. Her way to the cafeteria welcomed slap number three. She turned the corner and saw Quinn walking in her direction, her breath hitched at the very sight of the girl and then the memories of their make out session filled Rachel's head and a dopey grin formed on her face, she looked at Quinn and for a brief second she thought she saw a similar grin on the blondes face but suddenly she was nudged out of the way by a raging Santana.

"Fabray, you gots to kidding me." The Latina slammed Quinn into the lockers, startling Rachel and those around her.

"Deal with it, I'm back." Quinn bit back as she pushed Santana across the hall, her tone was cold and it sent a shiver through Rachel.

"I'm taking you down bitch." Santana screamed as she yanked at Quinn's hair. Rachel watched on as the pair tussled in the hallway, she daren't move, Santana was tough but Quinn seemed to be able to hold her own. Mr Schue pulled the girls apart and as the commotion died down Rachel bent down picking up one of Quinn's discarded books and shakily passed it to the blond.

"You okay?"

Quinn looked at her, but her soft eyes turned hard when she realized they had an audience. "Thanks dwarf." She snatched her book and rose to her feet. She turned to say something, Rachel could tell it was going to be something cutting and she couldn't help but flinch in anticipation, but it never came. When she opened her eyes Quinn was halfway down the hall. She stood there watching as she went, unable to take her eyes off her. As Quinn reached the end she paused, and Rachel hoped, but the blonde didn't look back and Rachel couldn't describe how she felt, but it was as if she'd lost something she'd barely had and for some reason it hurt more than she could ever imagine.

Her shoulders slumped and she turned back towards the cafeteria. She was halfway there when she changed her mind and turned on her heel, rushing through the crowds that were making their way to lunch, she climbed the stairs with a purpose that she chose not to second guess, she hesitantly reached out and opened the door, not sure if she should be feeling all the things that she was in that moment, when she pushed it open and saw Quinn standing at the sink she let out a breath before slowly resting her body against the closed door, her right hand reaching behind her and the sound of the lock clicking filled the room.

xoxo

Quinn looked up at the sound, her hands had been shaking since the hallway and she'd been gripping onto the sink in an attempt to stop the tremor. For a minute she'd thought she wouldn't come, but when the door opened a warmth engulfed her. As her eyes met Rachel's a shudder passed through her. She'd seen the hurt in her eyes moments before and now she could see the questions and a tinge of hope. She felt guilty, not just about the way she'd treated Rachel in the hall, but about everything that had happened that morning and everything that happened in the past. It all hit her the second Santana pushed her into the lockers. At the memory her right hand shot to the bruise on her back and she involuntarily winced at the pain she felt. Rachel's eyes were still firmly locked on hers, but she was now stepping closer, braving away from the shelter the door had been offering her.

"Let me see." Rachel gently lifted the bottom of Quinn's top until she could see the spot Quinn had been rubbing. "We should get you some ice, this is going to bruise."

"It'll be fine, I've had worse." Quinn shrugged, but as she felt Rachel's fingers delicately press at her skin she felt a heat fill her body, she knew she must be blushing but her eyes were now shut and Rachel's fingers continued to move over her skin.

"Why did she do it?"

"Huh?" Quinn opened her eyes. "Oh Santana. I'm back on the squad, she's obviously heard I'm captain again."

"How'd you managed that?"

"I have my ways and Coach tends to listen to blackmail."

"Why do you want it so much?"

"Why do you talk so much?"

"Sorry." Rachel blushed and stepped away from Quinn, but was stopped by Quinn's hand on her wrist.

"Rachel." Quinn's voice had dropped and it made Rachel exhale deeply, her heart raced as she looked back into those hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, for the hall, for the past, for this morn..." But she couldn't say it because she wasn't sorry for what they had done. She'd spent the last few hours thinking about how amazing it had been to kiss Rachel, to touch her skin and feel her body close. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's hips and lifted her onto the edge of the sink. Rachel parted her legs and Quinn stepped into the space between them, brushing a loose hair behind Rachel's ear and cupping her cheek. "You're so beautiful." She said breathily as her lips ghosted over Rachel's. The brunette's hand moved behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss that she never wanted to end.

Their tongues moved together in slow languid strokes, Quinn heard a noise escape Rachel's throat and it made her head blur. Thoughts were lost, all she could think of was being closer to her. Her hands were now on Rachel's bare thighs, Rachel's skirt had risen up as Quinn pushed herself against her and there was that noise again. Quinn pulled out of the kiss panting for air, desperate for some reprieve and clarity, but she was given no respite as Rachel's lips were now on her neck and as the brunette nipped at her pulse point she let her head arch back enabling her greater access.

"Fuck." She growled as Rachel moved to her collar bone.

"Quinn." Rachel admonished but she didn't relent as she continued her frenzied attack on Quinn's skin. "You...are..."

The bell rang and broke their embrace, they had been kissing for longer than either realised, both flush, both smiling.

"We should..." Quinn gestured to the door with a nod of her head, but she hadn't let go of Rachel yet. She stared at the bruised and swollen lips and couldn't resist placing a soft kiss on them.

"I forgot to eat."

"Here." Quinn took a protein bar from her bag. "It's vegan friendly."

"Thanks, you're good at taking care of me." Rachel blushed a little more as she adjusted her skirt. Quinn was busy looking at herself in the mirror. "maybe we could hang out later?" she asked hopefully and Quinn stopped examining her hickey, turning to look at Rachel.

"I...uh...what?"

"Doesn't matter." Rachel mumbled as she jumped off the sink. "I should go, thanks for the...yeah..." she made her way to the door, but was stopped by Quinn turning her and pushing her up against it. Kissing her and wiping all thought or complaint from her mind.

"Maybe hanging out could work." Quinn said as she backed out of the kiss, she was met with a megawatt smile from Rachel, that she couldn't not return with interest.

xoxo

Quinn unlocked the door and let Rachel go out first, she hung back a few moments, before rushing to her next class. It wasn't until she sat down that she realized this was one of the ones she shared with Rachel. Not just Rachel though, Finn too and that was when she saw the pair together. Rachel's eyes were focussed on her, but she could see that her hand was linked with Finn's.

"Got a problem RuPaul?" she spat at her and Rachel recoiled from the insult.

Finn turned to look at Quinn, a scowl on his face. "Try not to be a bitch your whole life Quinn." he retorted.

"Don't Finn." Rachel begged.

"Yeah don't Finn." Quinn mimicked, her anger didn't subside but as the teacher walked in the room she sat back in her chair and pretended to be engrossed in her text book. She knew Rachel kept taking sneaky looks towards her and yet again she felt guilty for insulting her, but she didn't know any other way.

When the bell rang she ran from the room.

"She needs a boyfriend." Finn stated and Rachel looked at him confusedly. "Quinn." he confirmed.

"I think she's doing fine on her own and honestly boys are not the solution to all girl problems. Besides how do you know she isn't seeing someone?"

"It's Quinn, she needs a guy to keep her happy. Maybe we should set her up with the new kid. He's on the football team, she'll like that."

"I...uh..." Rachel stuttered.

"Cool, I'll fix it up, Sam's in my next class and I don't think he'll need much persuading to ask Quinn out, I mean she's hot and..."

"Hot...yeah..." Rachel shook her head, words were really not in her favor today and before she could figure out what to say Finn had already left the room, on a mission to set his plan in action.

Rachel didn't move, she couldn't. The day had been the craziest she'd ever known. Quinn had kissed her, Quinn had wanted her and she'd never imagined anything better, but there was Finn and now there was Finn's mission to get Sam to date Quinn. She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed tight, she wasn't sure what was going on, she had no idea what Quinn wanted, but as she caught sight of the T-shirt she was still wearing, her mind drifted back to that morning and a smile spread across her face.

She was late for her next class, but she didn't care and soon the day was over, she'd hoped to see Quinn again on the way out of school, but then she remembered it was Cheerio practice. Instead of going straight to her ballet lesson, she found herself climbing the bleachers, watching as the group of girls practiced on the pitch.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to Quinn and she watched her enviously at first, but the envy soon turned to lust. Quinn must have seen her watching, because she was now deliberately stretching in a way that was causing Rachel to drool. Ballet was forgotten as she was stuck to her seat. She didn't move when the girls departed and it was another fifteen minutes before she felt a warm body sit next to her, she turned to see Quinn, hair still dripping wet from the shower and immediately pulled her into a lust filled kiss. Her hands moved under her hoodie and she was met with bare flesh, Quinn had been so quick in the shower that she'd not even put on a T-shirt, then Rachel remembered it was probably because she was the one wearing it. As Rachel's hands moved higher she discovered that a bra had also been forgone and she almost whimpered as her knuckles grazed the underside of Quinn's breast.

Quinn groaned as Rachel's hands grew closer to the place she wanted them most, she pulled out of the kiss for a second. "please." She whispered before locking her lips with Rachel's again, seeking out her tongue and letting her hands caress Rachel's bare thighs.

Rachel could feel her desire pooling between her legs, the touch of Quinn against her thighs was making her yearn for more. Her hands moved over Quinn's breasts, gently kneading them, she couldn't believe how good it felt, actually it was better than good and there was Quinn making those noises again. Rachel rolled Quinn's nipple with her thumb and the blonde pulled out of the heated kiss. "Fuck, that's uh."

Rachel grinned and continued her exploration, lost in a heated frenzy, her fingers ghosting across Quinn's skin as she tried to commit every touch to memory.

Quinn was just as lost in the kiss, her hands hadn't left Rachel's naked thighs, firm touches and squeezes were mixed with light traces and caresses. Her thumbs were now just below the hemline and she bravely let them slip beneath, Rachel just moaned into her mouth and tried to shift closer on the bench, making her skirt ride higher, Quinn opened an eye and could just see Rachel's panties, her fingers moved higher and she traced the line from Rachel's hip down to her centre.

"Oh god." Rachel pulled back for air, arching her head back, Quinn attacked her neck with hot opened mouthed kisses, still unable to take her eyes of the slip of material she'd now exposed and was still toying with.

Rachel didn't know where this was going, but she wanted it, all thoughts of waiting and resisting were forgotten as Quinn continued to kiss her like that and touch her there. She had no idea how long they'd been there but when Quinn's cell rang and the blonde pulled away to rummage in her bag, she could tell it was almost dusk and her ballet lesson had almost certainly long passed. She'd get in trouble next time around, but right now that didn't seem to matter, nothing else seemed to matter. Quinn was still idly running her fingers up and down her thigh as she checked the message she'd just received.

"I've got to go, but tomorrow?" Quinn reluctantly pulled away and fixed her clothes. "It's just I have this thing with my Mom and I'm trying to make things work." A blush forming across her cheeks as she locked eyes with Rachel.

"Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow sounds good." Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you're trying to make things work with your Mom." She added as an after thought.

"I'm really sorry about before, you know? It's just Finn, I got mad or something."

"You don't need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Quinn scoffed, but it didn't fool either of them.

"He's never made me feel like you did today, your kisses..."

"I can't." Quinn stood suddenly. "I'm sorry." She picked up her bag and Rachel watched as she ran towards the parking lot. Slowly she followed the same path, knowing Quinn would be long gone by the time she reached her car. She'd never understood Quinn, but she had a feeling she'd be in the restroom tomorrow regardless of how she just reacted and if she didn't? Well, Rachel was sure she could find a way to get Quinn on her own again soon.

* * *

><p>Note: I'll aim for weekly updates. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn didn't want to go to school. It was only the second day of junior year and it was already a mess. Her plan to regain control, to focus on herself, and rebuild her position on top of the pyramid, had all fallen to pieces the second she walked into the restroom and saw Rachel. The thought of the brunette made her stomach roll in nervous anticipation, it wasn't new, but it still scared her. She'd never known feelings of this magnitude, Rachel just made her feel so needy. The kisses, the touches, were the best things she'd ever known in her life. No, she didn't want to go to school, she didn't want to see Rachel with Finn and she didn't want to have to face her own feelings. She was terrified, but her feet walked towards her car anyway and her mind kept thinking of opportunities to get Rachel alone. She'd ran off the night before, talk of being jealous had freaked her out, she wasn't ready for the way it made her feel. It wasn't until she got back to her room that she realized she'd been a bitch and that Rachel had been right, she'd been jealous and it was why she'd lashed out. It was then that she remembered she didn't even have a number for Rachel and couldn't make it right. They weren't friends, they never had been, despite Rachel's persistence. Quinn had kept her distance on purpose, but now she knew she couldn't stay away, she wanted more.

By Eleven o'clock she was getting restless, she'd tried to catch Rachel's eye and set something up, but Sam Evans got in her way and asked her out, she could see Finn and Rachel in the background and when the giant boy kissed Rachel on the lips she turned back to Sam and said "yes." her jealousy clearly knew no bounds, but Rachel was still with Finn, even after all they'd done, so why not.

Moments later she was in the same restroom, standing at the same sink, she didn't need to look up when the door opened and she felt a weight lift off her shoulders when she heard the door lock click.

"Quinn..." Rachel spoke quietly as she moved towards her, but Quinn didn't look up. Her heart was racing, but her anger was still bubbling under the surface.

She felt a hand touch her cheek and wipe away the tears she'd forgotten she'd shed, slowly her chin was lifted and then she couldn't not meet Rachel's eye. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk." Quinn pushed Rachel into the wall, pressing their lips together and when Rachel tried to protest she just took the opportunity to slip her tongue in Rachel's mouth, stifling the girls words. She was angry and it showed, her kisses were heavy and forceful, her hands were frantically tugging at Rachel's clothes, she just needed something, something to stop the thoughts whirling through her head. Rachel submitted and kissed her back and the second the brunettes hands found her breasts was the second she found what she needed. "Fuck." She groaned into Rachel's mouth, not willing to pull her lips away in case Rachel stopped. Rachel turned them around, pushing Quinn into the wall with a thud, her hands still kneading Quinn's breasts, but it wasn't enough, soon her fingers were working their way under her uniform, but it was no good. She knew Rachel wouldn't be able to touch her, so she unzipped it at the side. She could feel Rachel smiling at the gesture and decided she knew what she really needed was to touch Rachel too, she hooked her sweater over her head, finally separating from the kiss. They were now both half dressed and Quinn pulled Rachel into her, the feel of her skin was exactly what she needed. It was hot, heavy and frantic, her head was spinning as she kissed Rachel with vigor, desperate to chase her anxieties away, but it didn't last, Rachel eventually pushed her away and made her meet her eye.

"Quinn, I..."

"No, Rachel, talking ruins things."

"You said yes to Sam." Rachel continued anyway.

"See I told you talking ruins things." She stepped away and redressed herself, not daring to look at Rachel, she just handed her her sweater and hoped she'd put it on before she looked up again or she wouldn't be able to resist touching her again. She wanted to be angry, so she held on to that emotion and ignored the fact that she just wanted to hold Rachel and stop being such a bitch to her.

"It was Finn's idea."

"What? To get me a boyfriend? Why?"

"Yes, I don't know why. He said you needed a boyfriend and Sam's hot and.."

"So you like Sam now?"

"No, Quinn please."

"It's fine, I said yes, we're going on a date. Why's it bother you?" Quinn wanted to sound nonchalant but it just came out as spiteful. She knew Rachel could see through her the second a hand lifted to her cheek, the brunettes thumb rubbing across her cheek. She leant into the touch and closed her eyes. A moment later, she was met with a kiss. Softer, tender and chaste compared to their last one. She sighed at the way their lips melded together, how could she not?

"I like kissing you." Rachel whispered against her lips as she placed another kiss.

"Mmm me too." Quinn nodded back, unable to open her eyes. Her anger had gone, kissing Rachel was heavenly and she couldn't fight how happy it made her.

"So I'm going to keep kissing you until you tell me to stop and if you want to go out with Sam, well then thats fine, I guess. If you want to stop this though, you have to tell me."

"I don't want to stop."

Rachel's hand was now at the back of her neck, running gently through her hair. She felt like all her strength was disappearing from her body and as if Rachel could tell, she felt an arm scoop around her waist, holding her in place. The deal was made now, she had no choice, she could date Sam and lie to herself, but she couldn't not keep kissing Rachel, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to. She told herself that there was no harm in it, so long as they kept it as just that, then no one needed to get hurt. She knew it was a lie, but for now she was happy to believe it.

xoxo

"Do you ever wonder?" Rachel asked the next day as they fixed their clothes ready to return to class.

"Wonder what?"

"How things could have been, if we'd been friends?"

"We're not friends though."

"No, we're just two girls that like to hide in restrooms and kiss each other, touch each other and make each other make incredibly sexy noises."

Quinn couldn't help but smirk when Rachel said that, she looked up and got lost in the deepest brown eyes she'd ever seen, she found herself staring into them for a minute before she remembered to speak. "I think we couldn't be friends because of this...this thing is too intense, I don't know but I don't think friends do this with each other, I don't think they want to, not the way I want to."

"So you do want this?"

"I think it's obvious, whatever it is, yes."

Rachel placed her hands on either side of Quinn's face, holding it in place as she kissed her softly.

Quinn felt so content in that moment, but it couldn't last, it never did. They made their way back to class and she knew she wouldn't see her until lunch the next day and for the first time it just felt like it was too far away.

xoxo

"Oh come on Rachel, why can't I?" Finn whined and fell back on to the bed next to her.

"I just don't want to, I have homework, it's late, I have a sore throat. I don't think kissing is good for that."

"No, right, sorry. I'll go. You on for Friday night?"

"I don't know, I have this thing, you know."

"Sam's going to ask Quinn, it'll be fun, please say yes, he needs us there, says Quinn is being difficult and maybe hanging with another couple will help."

"Difficult?"

"Um, guy stuff...she won't even kiss him or something."

"She won't?" Rachel tried to suppress her smile. "It's a yes. We'll all go out together, what could go wrong?"

In Rachel's head it was perfect, all she could see was the prospect of spending a Friday night with Quinn. She couldn't stop thinking about her, the lunch hour wasn't enough. The bleachers on a Monday and Wednesday night wasn't enough. She wanted her all the time. Finn rubbed his hands up and down her arms and she had to resist the desire to push him off. She wasn't sure why she was still with him, but she knew part of it was to do with the fact that breaking up with him now would probably freak Quinn out even more and part of it was because being his girlfriend gave her a security she wasn't ready to let go of, not yet anyway.

xoxo

"A double date?" she turned to look at him incredulously. "You've got to be kidding."

"No, why? Finn's my bud. I thought you liked Rachel, so what's the problem?" Sam shrugged.

"I...Rachel and I, well we don't get on so well and Finn's my ex, so yeah it'll be awkward and it's not really what people do on a first date."

"Well dinner at breadstix was a first date really? Second date was the coffee shop, third date was when you came to my house after school. So yeah this is like number four and hanging out with friends sounds perfect to me. Plus this way you and Rachel can become real friends and that means we can all hang out together all the time. Rachel's real nice, you should give her a chance." Sam's enthusiasm was draining, she pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping it would shift the headache he was giving her.

This whole thing was going to be a disaster, but she couldn't get out of it now. Time with Rachel was the best time she had all week, but being with her in front of others, especially their supposed boyfriends, just couldn't end well.

xoxo

"Why?" Quinn panted as Rachel continued to attack her neck with hot opened mouth kisses, she was doing all she could to stay focussed, but Rachel, as always, wasn't making it easy.

"It was Finn's idea and how else am I going to find a way to get you to spend a Friday night with me?" Rachel answered quickly, returning her attention to Quinn's neck a moment later.

"You could have asked, you could have warned me." She placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders and held her in place, she couldn't get through this conversation with those lips on her.

"You never want to talk," Rachel exclaimed, before giving Quinn a sultry smile. "and I just want to get you to show me how to bowl."

"We're bowling?" Quinn spun around and away from Rachel's reach "can this get any worse?"

"I expect lots of coaching. Finn's too tall to show me properly, but if you stand like this." Rachel moved in front of Quinn and pressed her back into Quinn's front. Joining their right hands and swinging them as if throwing a ball. "Well, I think I could improve." Rachel wiggled her ass against Quinn and the blonde groaned from frustration and desire.

Desire won and her hands gripped Rachel's hips, holding her firmly in place. She ran her tongue up Rachel's pulse point, sucking lightly on her ear lobe before whispering. "You're a very bad girl Rachel Berry." Rachel shuddered in her arms and Quinn smirked, before she twirled her round and connected their lips. She pushed Rachel against the wall and placed her thigh between Rachel's legs, lifting it slightly so she was touching Rachel's core. It had the effect she was hoping for and as she deepened the kiss she could feel Rachel rubbing gently back and forth against her bare skin, she was wearing her cheerio uniform and could feel just how wet Rachel was.

"God bless those skirts of yours." She mumbled into Rachel's neck. Rachel's hands were now gripping her ass as she ground down on Quinn's leg, a moan escaped her lips and Quinn felt her own desire pool.

"I...thought...you...hated them..." Rachel's breath was hot and heavy against her neck and she knew this was going too far, too quickly.

"I love them," she husked, pulling slightly away from Rachel, cupping her cheeks with her hands. "and I think I want to do that, but not here."

"Where?" Rachel asked eagerly, her cheeks were flush and Quinn placed a tender kiss on each one.

"I..." the bell rang and saved Quinn, she didn't know what she was saying, this was all getting too much. "I'll see you tonight. We'll talk and sort something out next week."

"We will." Rachel asserted, a mischievous grin playing at her lips. "We most definitely will."

Quinn laughed at her, but it soon faded as their eyes locked. Her breath hitched and she felt something stir inside. She tried to shake it from her head, but it was stuck somewhere in her chest even as she made her way back to class. She turned at the end of the hallway and saw Rachel watching her, she smiled shyly at the brunette and let the warmth spread through her body as Rachel smiled back, she hugged her books to her chest before turning back and walking through the door.

* * *

><p>Note: Wow, you seem to like this story, so I thought I'd give you an early update. Hope that you continue to enjoy it and thanks for reading.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn looked at her reflection one last time. She was nervous and all her usual defenses weren't working. Tonight was a date with Rachel, she'd tried to pretend it wasn't but it was and she wanted it to be. The fact that Sam and Finn would be there didn't matter, they never mattered when she was with Rachel. They were bowling so she'd chosen a pair of black skinny jeans, flat pumps and a figure hugging T-shirt. It wasn't her normal choice of clothing, but it made her feel good and she had a feeling Rachel would like it and it really was all for the girl she kissed in the school restrooms, everyday, at lunch.

It had become routine, she'd run up the stairs to the one place she knew had a lock, the one restroom that was mostly vacant. It was Rachel's go to place when she got slushied, it had been Quinn's go to place when she wanted to cry when she was pregnant and now it was the place they got together each day.

Lips fused together and tongues dueled and her head would fill with lust as her hands roamed Rachel's body. She didn't know what they were doing, she didn't want to think too much. Talking wasn't happening, in fact barely a word had been said the last three days. She wasn't sure how they'd handle being around their boyfriends tonight at all. Sam was sweet and she did feel a little guilty, the whole situation was a mess, but it meant she could pretend this thing with Rachel wasn't a thing or something. She really had no answers and the questions were increasing. She checked herself one more time and headed outside, trying not to let her thoughts get in the way.

Sam was waiting outside in his car and she gave him a kiss to the cheek once she climbed inside.

"Hey, so we going to beat them good tonight?" Sam turned to her cheerfully.

"I want to show Hudson what it's like to lose." Quinn nodded back, she liked Sam, but when he tried to hold her hand she pretended that she needed something in her purse.

"Awesome, you look really hot. Nice jeans." She could see him checking her out and from the look of it, she'd chosen well.

"Thanks. My Mom wasn't too keen." She joked and Sam's laugh filled the car as he put it in gear. They were soon waiting outside for Finn and Rachel to arrive.

"Shit." Quinn muttered when she saw Rachel. Hot was an understatement. Rachel Berry had worn the cutest pair of booty shorts that Quinn had ever seen, she knew it was for her benefit the second she got out of the car and pretended to drop something. Her legs were on full view and Quinn was dying.

"Quinn, Sam. So glad we could all do this." Rachel bounced towards them.

"Nice shorts." Sam smirked.

"I didn't think a skirt was appropriate. I mean with all the bending." Rachel winked at Quinn. "But wow, Quinn you look hot, maybe I should have gone for jeans."

"No, you look, yeah." Quinn stuttered over her words and knew, Rachel knew, she was hot for her.

"Hey Sam, Quinn." Finn joined them, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders. Quinn watched on and tried not to let it bother her as they walked inside, she was next to Rachel and felt a finger brush her hand as they walked along, sneakily she wrapped her hand around Rachel's, only letting go when they made it into the lights of the bowling alley.

xoxo

"We're so going to win this." Sam was bouncing in his seat, his hand firmly placed on Quinn's thigh.

"I'm getting that, but lets try to be nice." She tried to shift away but he just wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Anything you say." He placed a kiss to her cheek and she saw Rachel squirm. "Finn, you gotta show her how it's done." Sam shouted across the lane.

Rachel turned to look at the boy, a scowl fixed in place. She'd been struggling to hold her feelings in check and her lack of talent for bowling wasn't helping. Quinn being there and looking so sexy in those tight jeans was just evil and now she had to watch Sam pawing at her incessantly. It was getting too much and now Finn was standing behind her in an attempt to show her what to do, but instead he was busy pressing himself into her.

"It's the wrong size ball." Quinn walked over with a lighter one in her hand. "Let me, you get some drinks, Rachel's thirsty."

"Um right." Finn looked at Quinn confusedly and then to Rachel.

"A drink would be great." Rachel forced a smile and Finn tilted his head before walking off, taking Sam with him.

"Turn around." Quinn ordered Rachel, moving her back to the lane and handing her the ball. She stood behind her and slowly ran her fingers down Rachel's arm until her hand rested on Rachel's wrist. Her breath ghosting against Rachel's ear as she pulled her arm back and demonstrated a better action.

"Just like we practiced, remember." Quinn's free hand moved to Rachel's ass and lightly squeezed it. "Fuck why did you wear those shorts?" she growled unable to control herself.

"I want you." Rachel husked as she let go of the ball, Quinn didn't move as they watched it roll towards the pins.

"It's killing me, you look so hot tonight. Your legs are just...and your mouth needs to be kissed." Rachel stepped back so that her body was pressing into Quinn's front, her eyes shut as she tried to enjoy the sensation. "You got a strike." Quinn whispered.

"A what?" Rachel's hand had moved to Quinn's hip, trying to pull her closer.

"A strike, the ball..." Quinn pointed and Rachel looked to the end of the lane.

"Oh my god!" she screamed and leapt out of Quinn's arms. Quinn watched as Rachel danced in a circle, but she missed the touch of her body, if wasn't for long because Rachel had jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly. The hug became an embrace and Rachel burrowed into Quinn's neck, her lips pressing soft kisses, making Quinn shiver.

"Rachel, we can't." She bit out, trying not to just grab the girl and kiss her passionately.

"No one can see." She placed another kiss just below Quinn's ear before pulling away with a smirk.

"I need to get you alone." Quinn's voice had dropped and she knew her desire was obvious.

"You got a strike!" Finn bounded towards them, Rachel could hear his voice and she knew she'd been lifted in the air, but her eyes never left Quinn's.

"I need the bathroom." She squealed and forced herself out of his arms. "Come with me Quinn."

Rachel pulled Quinn along, but she needn't have bothered the blonde was hot on her heels. As they walked through the door, Rachel quickly scouted to check that it was clear, before pushing Quinn up against the closed door and swiftly locking it.

"Jeez Rach." Quinn moaned as her head hit the wood, she went to rub it better, but the pain was forgotten the second Rachel's lips found hers. The kiss was desperate, needy and messy. Teeth, tongues and lips smashed together as they both tried to make the most of it. Quinn's hands hooked under the hem of Rachel's shorts, she palmed her ass, pulling her closer, so that they were firmly pressed together.

"You can't look at me like that and expect me to show restraint." Rachel moved to Quinn's neck, nipping and licking a path to her collar bone.

"No marks." Quinn pleaded. "Just...I don't let Sam..so."

"I want to mark you, I want..." Rachel didn't get to finish as Quinn quickly reconnected their lips. Talks of marks and feelings and anything other than kissing was just going to be too much. She turned them around so that Rachel was now pinned against the door, Quinn picked her up so that her legs were now hooked around her waist as she pressed against her. She could feel the heat from Rachel's core and it made her gulp.

"I want you." Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's neck, slowly moving down to her collar bone. She looked up at Rachel hungrily, dropping her legs and eagerly lifting her top over her head. She pushed Rachel's bra up and stopped for a second to admire the soft mounds in front of her.

"Please." Rachel swallowed, she wanted Quinn and couldn't hide it.

Quinn wrapped her lips around the puckered skin, sucking on the hardened nipple and pulling it lightly between her teeth. Rachel's hand was locked in her hair, holding her in place as she drew circles around the bud with her tongue.

"Oh my god!" Rachel groaned and bucked her hips towards Quinn. The blonde moved to the other breast, sucking and nipping, causing Rachel to moan and mewl with each flick of her tongue. She could feel her own desire pooling between her legs, grinding her hips into Rachel in need of some relief, but it was no good, it only left her wanting more.

"Shit." Rachel grimaced as the door was banged right behind her head. She looked at Quinn shyly, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "That was something else. I've never let anyone..."

"Not with Finn?"

"Not with _anyone_." Rachel assured and Quinn couldn't help but smile broadly.

Another bang on the door forced Quinn to reluctantly let go, Rachel rearranged her clothes quickly. She leant in and left a further kiss to Rachel's now bruised lips. "We should get back anyway."

"I want to stay in here all night, but yeah." Rachel sighed. She really wasn't in a hurry to get away from the sanctuary that the locked door offered them, but the door knocked again.

Quinn smiled at her and briefly held her hand, looking at her longingly, before she let go and opened the door, walking out of the room, past the disgruntled girls in the queue outside. "door must have jammed." She said, the smirk never leaving her face. Rachel followed behind slightly flustered as they returned to their official dates.

They spent the rest of the night watching each other. Quinn would move next to Rachel, pressing their thighs firmly together, or letting their fingers graze. It was driving her crazy but when Sam took her home that night she was elated. It had been better than expected. She didn't realize what he was doing at first but suddenly she felt his hot, thick tongue inside her mouth. It was messy and she had to resist the urge to wipe his spit from her face when he stepped back grinning at her. "night Quinn." he called as he climbed back into his car. Grin still firmly in place. She hadn't kissed him back, but she still felt guilty, even though she guessed Rachel was probably doing the same with Finn, she tried to dismiss that thought as she turned and ran indoors, brushing her teeth three times before climbing into bed, regretting that she didn't have Rachel's number and that she wouldn't get to say goodnight.

xoxo

Rachel wasn't doing the same with Finn, he drove her home and she jumped out of his car and raced to her door, sending him a swift wave of her hand before she closed the door. She crashed on her bed and let images of Quinn fill her head. The night had been amazing, she just wished it had only been the two of them. Somehow she needed to find out if Quinn felt the same and if Quinn was prepared to take the risk to actually be together and not just hook up in restrooms. She doubted that Quinn was though. She knew how much Quinn valued status. Being Rachel Berry's girlfriend wasn't exactly going to put her back on top, but the thought that maybe she could be her girlfriend made Rachel grin from ear to ear as she hugged herself.

Her mood had changed by the time she walked into school on Monday. She'd had to wait until lunch, but the second she heard the lock click she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Finn told me you kissed Sam." She tried to keep her voice calm, but it didn't seem to be working no matter how hard she gripped the edge of the sink.

It was the first contact the pair had had since Friday night, Rachel wasn't oblivious to the fact they hadn't swapped numbers, she was waiting for Quinn to be ready, but right now she wasn't sure that would ever happen. Finn had been on the phone first thing Saturday morning to tell her the awesome news that Sam and Quinn were definitely on and it had been eating at her ever since.

"You kiss Finn all the time." Quinn waved her off and moved closer, cupping Rachel's cheek and placing a kiss to her lips. "No big deal, right?" Rachel didn't push her away, but she didn't kiss back either.

"Except I don't, you know, kiss him, so much. Not since we started doing whatever this thing we do is..."

"Oh." Quinn stepped back, a little startled at that revelation, but a smile played at the corner of her mouth.

"I guess, it just didn't feel right." Rachel ducked her head, her jealousy had been replaced with embarrassment. A blush had been slowly creeping up her neck, but she needed to know how Quinn would react to knowing that Rachel was attempting to be faithful to her, if she could actually call it being faithful when she had a boyfriend but this was just something small, a baby step, but it mattered. She lifted her head and was met with what she thought looked like confusion, but then Quinn smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"He kissed me, I thought that was the point of the double date, what could I do? Push him off and say, sorry dude I've been getting my mack on with Rachel at lunch so no can do?"

"Maybe, no, I don't know. Is this just a bit of fun?" she chewed her lip nervously, scared of what answer she may get.

"Rachel." Quinn sighed and moved next to her so they were side by side. "This is fun, it's hot and amazing and I want it, but I can't give you more than that. You said we'd do this unless I wanted it to stop, now I'm going to say the same thing to you."

"I don't want to stop." Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn't think she could stop, but she knew her feelings for Quinn were growing and she didn't know if she'd be able to control them for much longer.

"Then it's settled, we carry on like this because I can't be gay. I told you that already."

Rachel nodded her head and bit back her tears, she did her best to put on an act, a smile on her face as she tilted her head towards Quinn. "No, it's fine. Our secret. It's always been fine. You still want that right?"

"Definitely." Quinn stepped back in front of Rachel, cupping her face with both hands and looking her in the eye with as much sincerity as she could muster. "I definitely want that, we can do this, no one needs to get hurt and no one need ever find out, it's perfect." She pressed her lips against Rachel's and felt relief when Rachel kissed back, but her heart felt a little heavy, she'd lied to herself about it being okay and now she'd lied to Rachel and it didn't feel good.

Quinn hated it, she could see the hurt in Rachel's eyes and she wanted to make it all go away but she couldn't, she didn't have the courage to be with her, and she didn't have the strength to let her go. For now though, they'd both agreed to keep pretending and that was just about enough for her to push her guilt away. She deepened the kiss and let the sensation fill her mind, the feel of Rachel's lips sliding against hers was always the perfect distraction from facing up to the reality of her own feelings.

* * *

><p>Note: Awesome response so far. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel knew it couldn't stay like this forever but for now she would take what Quinn was offering, being with Quinn everyday made it worth going to school. She'd managed to avoid being slushied since that first day back. The football team were winning and Finn was popular, so she was safe. Quinn seemed to be getting a similar comfort from being with Sam and her efforts to reposition herself at the top of the pyramid appeared to be working.

Rachel missed Quinn's sundresses, but the cheerio uniform was hot and she loved getting her hands all over it and under it whenever she could.

Quinn kept her barbed comments to a minimum and Rachel appreciated it, Santana wasn't so quiet though. She just wished she didn't always have to be on the receiving end, Quinn would look at her sympathetically, but Rachel knew that while Quinn cared what people like Santana thought, they'd never be able to be openly together.

It was a Monday after school and she was sat on the bleachers as Quinn practiced, she'd become quite fascinated watching the routines, but her eyes were always locked on Quinn. She'd found a discreet place to watch in the shadows, her presence wouldn't go unnoticed if she sat out in the middle, but Quinn knew where she was and would run out to find her as soon as she'd showered.

"Want to take a walk?" she asked as she jogged to Rachel's spot, looking around quickly before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm supposed to be home for dinner, do you mind driving me after? I don't have my car." Rachel stood and gathered her things.

"Yeah, actually come on we'll drive to the park."

"The park?"

"I love the swings." Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand in hers as they made it towards the parking lot. Rachel was talking idly about glee when Quinn stopped dead in her tracks and Rachel almost fell into her.

"What's wrong?" Rachel tried to see where Quinn was looking, but she was pushed back against the wall.

"Just Santana. She'll be gone soon."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but stood still against the wall, watching Quinn as she nervously waited for Santana to leave.

"Can we move yet?" Rachel heard the car start and Quinn's eyes flicked to her. In a second they'd turned almost black as Quinn licked her lips.

xoxo

Quinn still felt bad for the things she'd said to Rachel about how they couldn't be together. It wasn't Rachel's fault that she'd grown up with parents like the Fabray's, it wasn't because of Rachel that she got pregnant and kicked out of her home, but she knew if anyone found out about them then her life would come crashing down again just as she was beginning to rebuild it.

She had been thinking of ways that she could spend time with Rachel and not just kiss her, but it seemed impossible, her plan to go to the park was an attempt to keep her hands off the other girl, but the second she saw Santana it all changed. Hiding was essential, she couldn't be seen with Rachel. Santana seemed to have it in for both of them these days and she didn't want to give her any more ammunition. Now the Latina was gone, but Rachel was leant against the wall, looking up at her with those deep brown eyes that she could swim in. Every time she looked at her, her pulse quickened and her breath hitched. She'd never known anything like it and the only cure seemed to be kissing. If she didn't kiss her, she'd have to talk or think and she really didn't want to do either of those and when Rachel's tongue poked out to wet her lips, she knew she couldn't resist.

"We could...or we could do this." Quinn placed her hand behind Rachel's neck pulling her into a heated kiss. She'd began to enjoy all of their kisses. There were chaste ones, frenzied ones that were all teeth and tongues, slow ones and then there were the ones that didn't ever feel rushed, like she could kiss Rachel and never come up for air. Those were her favorite, she could feel her heart rate pick up with each languid stroke of their tongues. Her chest heaved as she began to lose herself, but then Rachel's hands were on her shoulders pushing her away.

"Swings?"

"Uh huh, yeah." Quinn was still lost in the kiss, her eyes glazed over and a smile playing at her lips. She had to shake her head to bring herself back.

xoxo

Rachel just laughed at her, but it was obvious to them both that things were changing between them. Quinn still wasn't saying much and Rachel could just about control her mouth when they were together, mostly because it was attached to some part of Quinn, but she'd noticed Quinn was finding excuses to do things other than just make out, she didn't point it out because she wasn't sure if Quinn even realized and for now she was happy.

The park was empty, not much of a surprise, but it was still light and Quinn raced from the car to the swings, quickly setting off, leaving Rachel to trail behind. Rachel soon joined her and kicked out her feet as she leant back, letting her hair flow in the breeze. She laughed freely and it felt amazing, when she turned her head she noticed Quinn was watching her intently. Their eyes locked and Rachel felt her tummy do somersaults that were in no way connected to the momentum of the swing. Her breath was already labored from her giggles and excitement, but now it was heated and full of desire. Quinn put her feet down first and when Rachel stopped swinging, she just reached out her hand and the brunette happily took it. They sat like that, hands linked, staring out into the distance until it was time for Quinn to drive Rachel home.

"That was fun, thanks for coming with me." Quinn turned in her seat as they sat outside the Berry's house.

"Do you want to come in? I'm due home for dinner, but really I'm sure they won't mind if you join us."

"Another time, I should get home." Quinn said apologetically, she wasn't quite ready to have dinner with Rachel's parents, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready for that.

"Night." Rachel turned to get out of the car, but Quinn grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around, scooping her hand behind Rachel's head and kissing her lips with fervor before letting go. Leaving a dumbstruck Rachel to get out of the car and walk to her door, she'd really not expected that kiss. When she reached the door she turned to see Quinn watching her, she waved and felt the butterflies in her stomach soar into her heart. She had it bad, real bad.

xoxo

Quinn was at her locker when Sam joined her.

"Another double date?" She shook her head, but she was secretly itching to find out more.

"Not so much, this time it's just games and stuff. Finn just wants us over. He thinks Rachel might relax more if you're about. Says she's gone a bit crazy these last few days. Probably just girls stuff, but he's my bro, so I said we'd go."

"Fine." Quinn huffed but it wasn't very convincing because secretly she couldn't think of anything better. She knew Finn was upset because Rachel wasn't kissing him and a smirk formed on her face causing Sam to look at her curiously.

"Look, Q, If you don't want to be my girl then just say, because I really like you and I think this is going somewhere, but I keep getting the impression you aren't into me or something? I want to be Finn's buddy, but I don't want to push you away, so I can tell him no."

"No, don't, I'm just having a bad day. I'm looking forward to it, really I am." It was all Sam needed to hear and she pushed her guilt to one side yet again when he grinned at her adoringly.

xoxo

Quinn hovered behind Sam, she was beginning to struggle with nerves, or was it guilt? The second they got inside and she saw Rachel it was forgotten. The brunette smiled at her and she mouthed hi as the boys began talking loudly about the football game. Sam sat down next to Finn and within a minute they were engrossed in whatever new game Finn had bought.

The only seat left was next to Rachel and she was glad the couch was small, so no one would question their close proximity, their shoulders touching and thighs pressed together as they talked together as a group.

Every time she looked at Rachel she grinned, her tummy would flutter with butterflies and it felt great, but she was sure someone would notice.

"Hey, you want to get a drink?" Rachel nodded towards the door and Quinn followed her. Sam and Finn weren't interested in them now, they were too busy killing zombies to even look up and notice that they were holding hands as they left the room.

"Finn has told Sam you're having problems." Quinn sat down at the counter, watching as Rachel found her way around the kitchen.

Rachel looked up as she poured her a glass. "the problems that mean his girlfriend isn't kissing him because she's getting her fill in the restroom at lunch time kind of problem?" she said jokingly.

"I'm guessing." Quinn laughed, but she noticed Rachel's frown.

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this." Rachel said flatly.

"I thought you were happy?" Quinn gulped, the fear that Rachel was about to end things left her in a surprised state of dread.

"I am, sort of. I can handle you wanting to keep quiet, but I'm struggling with guilt for hurting Finn...and Sam too."

"This is why we shouldn't talk." Quinn grumbled, she stood up and moved towards Rachel taking her hand and leaning back against the fridge.

"We have to talk sometime. Look I'll do what you want, but this isn't fair on either of them, I think I should break up with Finn."

"You can't! Look it's not perfect, I know, okay, I know!" Quinn hadn't meant to be so loud, but she was frustrated and when Sam appeared in the doorway, she pulled her hand away quickly, she could see the hurt in Rachel's eyes and it tore her up inside. Sam was eyeing her suspiciously and suddenly she didn't know where to look.

"You girls all right?" he looked between the pair confusedly as he grabbed a drink for him and Finn. "Want some chips?"

"We're good." Quinn's tone was clipped. She felt the same as Rachel, the guilt was hard, but it was the only way she could be with her right now.

"We'll be upstairs. Girl stuff." Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her out of the room. Sam just shrugged and returned to his game.

"Fuck." Quinn blew out a deep breath as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Swearing isn't going to make things better. Sam could have heard something."

"He didn't. Look this doesn't have to be such a big deal, let's just have fun?"

"Fun?"

"Rachel, this is fun."

"Fun, yeah. It's fun." Rachel's words were dripping with sarcasm as she turned on Quinn.

"Don't, Okay, this is all I can do. I can't. We can't do this without Sam and Finn. I can't have people knowing or even suspecting. This year is all about me. It's about Prom queen and winning nationals again."

"And being with me would ruin all your amazing dreams?"

"Being with you..." Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes locked on her feet. "...it's amazing and fantastic, I think about it, us, you. I like you Rachel."

"I like you too, I'm sorry for pushing but I feel so confused. I'm lying to everyone and all I want to do is kiss you and hold you."

"Then do, because I can't take another second without you touching me."

Rachel sat down next to Quinn, placing her hand on her cheek and drawing her into a slow, languid kiss. There was no anger, just a tinge of sadness mixed with the desire that neither of them seemed able to stop.

Quinn took charge of the kiss, her hand wrapping around Rachel's neck and slowly dropping her head to the bed. Kissing her purposefully as she shifted their bodies towards the pillows. Placing her thigh between Rachel's legs, she felt the brunette buck into her. Nothing ever felt wrong when they were like this. She pulled at Rachel's top, pulling it up to her neck but not willing to break their kiss as she let her hand wonder towards her breasts. She couldn't get enough of touching Rachel, they'd been doing this for almost two weeks and it all felt so natural. She slid her hand under the lacy bra and found her target, taking Rachel's nipple and rolling it lightly under her thumb. She swallowed Rachel's groan with a kiss as she pinched it a little harder, but could feel Rachel move against her thigh more frantically. She pulled out of the kiss breathlessly and locked eyes with a flushed Rachel.

"Can I?" she asked as she moved her body down a little, her lips poised above Rachel's bare breast, her hot breath evoking a shiver from the brunette.

"I think I'll die if you don't." Quinn smirked at Rachel's dramatics, before licking her lips and slowly wrapping them around the hardened bud, taking it in her mouth, sucking lightly and rolling her tongue around it in swirls. Rachel was desperately trying to keep quiet, but her body was writhing and betraying her will. Quinn focussed her attention on Rachel's other breast, unable to resist the temptation to grind down against Rachel's core.

"That good?" she asked as she moved her tongue around, slowly tracing a path between each nipple, taking her time as if she was committing every part of Rachel to memory, she didn't know how long she'd been doing it, but could feel Rachel fidgeting beneath her.

Rachel swallowed thickly before lifting her head to look at Quinn. "I...need..."

"What do you need?" Quinn husked as their eyes locked.

"I need...I need...to...touch myself." Rachel said breathily, she was too far gone to care if it freaked Quinn out. It didn't. Quinn looked at her wantonly, she wasn't ready to go there just yet, but if Rachel wanted to, then she was all for it. She nodded and licked her lips, watching lustily as Rachel's hand disappeared beneath her waistband. "Fuck." She husked as Rachel arched her head back. Quinn watched as Rachel fucked herself. She'd never seen anything more beautiful or erotic, she could feel her own wetness pooling in her panties. She returned her lips to Rachel's breast and let her own free hand dip under her clothes and into her panties. She was so wet that her finger slipped inside, she added another and let her body rub against Rachel's as she rode her hand. The brunette froze for a second when she realized what Quinn was doing, using her free hand she pulled Quinn's head up to meet her lips and kissed her frantically as her orgasm built with each movement. Limbs tangled together in a search for more friction as they continued to near their own releases.

"I'm going to come." Rachel husked and Quinn pressed harder against her.

"Fuck, Rachel, come for me." She begged.

"Quinn." was the only word that escaped Rachel's lips as she came undone. It was enough for Quinn to let go and as she felt Rachel shuddering beneath her, a white heat ripped through her body and her inner muscles clamped around her fingers.

"That was...wow." she breathed against Rachel's ear, holding her tight as her body calmed. She'd never felt anything like it. It wasn't the first time she'd touched herself, but this was something else. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if she was the one that was touching Rachel, the thought made her clench her inner muscles again and slowly she removed her fingers, wiping them clean on Finn's sheets, wondering if the boy could ever get his head around what had just happened in his bed, she didn't care though, this was perfect, this was her and Rachel and when they were alone, nothing else mattered.

"Pretty awesome." Rachel grinned up at her causing Quinn to kiss her tenderly. She'd felt bad earlier, but nothing could ruin this.

"You're beautiful." She whispered against Rachel's lips.

"We should do that again."

"Just try and stop me."

"Hey you two want some pizza?" Finn called from the bottom of the stairs and Rachel sat up alarmed. Quinn pulled her back into her arms.

"Yeah, get the vegan one. I'll share with Rach, I'm really hungry suddenly." She called out and felt Rachel relax against her.

"Cool." Quinn heard Finn making a call before closing the door and going back to his game with Sam.

"Shit that was close." Rachel exhaled into her neck, she was still wrapped against Quinn's body and in no rush to let go.

"Close, but worth it."

"So worth it." Rachel looked up and laughed loudly when Quinn smiled back at her. She pushed the blonde onto her back and straddled her body, dipping her head down to place a lingering kiss on her pink lips. Boys and Pizza could definitely wait and so could answers to all the questions sitting on the tip of her tongue.

* * *

><p>Note: As always, thanks for reading.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"I like these dates." Quinn stretched out on the bed next to Rachel, they were at her house for the second time that week. She'd got fed up with hiding in Finn's room, it smelt. Her house was perfect, she could spend the night getting it ready for Rachel, changing the sheets, putting out fresh flowers. Rachel wouldn't know it was all for her, but it was. She also had a lock on her door, which helped. The time Sam walked in just as Quinn's hands were moving under Rachel's shirt had been too close for comfort. He'd not seen anything and for that she was thankful, but she didn't like taking so many risks.

"I'm not sure Finn's that into them, he moaned all the way here."

"He did?" Quinn propped her head up on her hand, letting her fingers run across Rachel's bare stomach.

"Something about how we never have alone time anymore, I think it's because I wouldn't let him touch my breasts."

"Why would you?" Quinn scoffed. "These are for me." She cupped Rachel's breasts possessively, a mischievous grin on her face as she squeezed a little, causing Rachel to inhale deeply. "But Maybe if you let him then..."

"Really?" Rachel sat up suddenly and turned to Quinn, the hurt look on her face cut through Quinn like a knife.

"No, shit, why did I say that?" Quinn slapped her hand against her head. "I'm so dumb, I don't want him touching you, really, I just..."

"You don't want anyone knowing that you do." Rachel finished for her glumly. She rooted out her bra and put it back on, walking slowly around the room. "Pretty flowers." She toyed with the petals absentmindedly.

"Gardenia's." Quinn stated, aware that Rachel wasn't really interested. "I like them, simple and uncomplicated, unlike my life." Quinn's self pity just irked Rachel more.

"It could be simple. We could stop."

"I can't, I don't want to, do you?" Quinn swallowed thickly, she couldn't say what she wanted or how she felt, but she couldn't stop seeing Rachel, she knew it was something amazing that they had together and now she was scared she was about to lose her.

"Sometimes I feel..."Rachel stopped walking and sat back down on the bed. "I feel that this isn't as fun anymore, that sometimes it's...it's just hard."

"Rachel...I..."

"No, you don't need to. I knew what you were offering and I took it, I want it and I like it...most of the time, just when Finn is on at me it gets hard."

"Fuck, I wish I wasn't such a repressed bitch."

"I don't see repressed." Rachel grinned playfully as she crawled up the bed, running her hand along Quinn's bare leg, all the way to the hemline of her skirt. "I see conflicted, but I think you know."

"Maybe I do." Quinn husked, Rachel's fingers were driving her crazy as they danced across her skin.

"Maybe you _know_ that nothing is ever going to feel this good, maybe you _know_ that Sam is never going to be able to make you shiver with a touch just here..." Quinn shivered on cue and Rachel smirked. "Or that he'll be able to make you moan with a kiss just here?"

"Oh god." Quinn arched her head back as Rachel's lips pressed against her thigh, she was so close and she wanted her so much. "Rachel, I need you." It was all she'd been able to commit to, but it was every bit the truth, she needed Rachel more than anything.

"I need you back." Rachel crawled further up Quinn's body, her lips ghosting against her toned abs, she adored the softness of her skin as she made a path to her mouth, kissing her fully on the lips. Desperately wanting to ask her to be her girlfriend, but knowing she never could, it was always going to be a case of waiting for Quinn, that wasn't about to change anytime soon, so she just pushed the thought to one side as she sucked on Quinn's bottom lip. Letting her tongue meet Quinn's as she deepened the kiss.

"Shit, It's 9 o'clock." Quinn sighed a little later, reluctantly pulling away from Rachel's lips.

"How do they not even notice we aren't around?" Rachel flopped back onto the bed, not in any hurry to rejoin the boys downstairs.

"Xbox, chips, pizza. They don't need us."

"You and Sam?" Rachel couldn't help but ask, since Finn was annoyed with her he'd barely shared any of his conversations with Sam and she'd tried not to press, but it was hard to forget that the girl she did all these things with also had a boyfriend.

"Sam and I, are enjoying the wonders of celibacy club and all that our church has to offer, really Rach, don't worry. I'd never let him do any of the things you do to me, he could never make me feel like this." Quinn took Rachel's hand and placed it over her heart, Rachel looked at her curiously for a second, but then she felt it, she felt the beat of Quinn's heart in her palm and she gulped. "You do that to me."

"You're beautiful." Rachel breathed as their lips met.

The door handle suddenly moved and then shook a little. Causing Rachel to pull away quickly.

"Hey." Quinn called out, reaching out a hand to try to calm a slightly panicked Rachel.

"The door's stuck." Sam shouted as he tried to open it again.

"Wait there." She jumped off the bed, pulling her sweater on as she crossed the room, turning to check Rachel was decent before opening the door. "It jams sometimes. You ok?"

"Yeah, Finn's just, um, talking a lot, so I thought maybe you'd both come and join us?" Sam looked pointedly at Rachel who was now sat on Quinn's bed with a bunch of random books spread out in front of her under the guise of studying.

"I guess we could, can't you take his mind off things?"

"I really can't." Sam looked startled. "He wants to kiss Rachel and stuff."

"Oh." Quinn looked from Sam to Rachel. "I'll talk to him."

"You'll what?" Rachel almost fell off the bed.

"I'll tell him that you're committed to the celibacy club, that you're thinking of joining our church too."

"I'm Jewish."

"So? People change."

Rachel tried to stifle her laughter as she watched Quinn head out of the room. "They sure do."

xoxo

"Soooo" Sam pursed his lips as he stood awkwardly in the room.

"Yeah." Rachel chewed her bottom lip nervously. For two people that had been spending a lot of time together recently, they really hadn't talked to each other much.

"Quinn's good talking to Finn for you, I mean I don't want to get involved but he's been a bit...um, well he whines sometimes."

"Tell me about it. I mean I'm not saying _no_ to him, just he needs to understand how I feel about waiting and yeah he can be quite needy."

"I guess."

"Celibacy is important to me, I don't want to rush things and I don't want to give him the wrong idea. I'm sure you understand?"

Sam fidgeted nervously as he sat down next to Rachel. "Actually, I kinda don't. Quinn's hot and I'm a boy, these rules...well it's hard."

"You need to stay strong." Rachel squeezed his arm, probably a little tighter than she meant, she hated the thought of Sam being with Quinn. He was her boyfriend and she didn't want to be stuck talking to him at all, she felt a huge sense of relief when Quinn returned.

"You two okay?" Quinn asked as she picked up the books Rachel had thrown out onto the bed in a panic.

"Yeah, just talking." Sam stood up. "Is Finn okay?"

"Yes, just needed to be reminded of a few things." Quinn didn't miss the way Rachel looked at her nervously. "He's fine, really Rach." Quinn tried to reassure her, but it was difficult when Sam was trying to hold onto her hand.

"You ready to go?" Finn appeared in the doorway and they all turned to look at him, but his gaze was fixed on the floor.

"Let me just get my things." Rachel picked up her bag.

"Be quick. Mom needs me for something." Finn turned and left the room without even saying goodbye. Rachel looked to Quinn and saw the fear flash behind her eyes, she didn't like it and knew what she had to do, she had to make things right with Finn.

"Finn!"

"I gotta go."

"Don't. I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry." Rachel was panting as she caught up with him by his car.

"It's nothing, Quinn explained. You need time, so do I."

"What did she say?"

"Just some stuff I didn't really get, it's nice she's nice to you though I guess." He shrugged. "I like you Rachel, I don't like that we suddenly don't kiss or touch much. I don't get it. I'm trying to understand, but like Quinn said, I can wait until you figure some stuff out."

"Just take me home, please." She reached out and placed her hand on his arm, Finn turned to look at her and when she saw the hope in his face, her guilt returned with a vengeance. They drove to hers in silence and when he leant over the console to kiss her goodnight she let him, when his hand moved to her waist she resisted the urge to push it away. The moment his fingers strayed towards her breast she pulled out of the kiss. Acting breathless and pretending to be smitten as she placed a soft kiss to his lips. Based on the dopey look on his face it had worked and she hoped it was enough to keep him happy, enough to keep Quinn's fears away.

She got to her room and took a shower, she needed to escape her own thoughts but it didn't work. The same ones kept playing over and over in her head, she knew she couldn't keep up this charade with Finn and she also knew her feelings for Quinn were going to become a problem soon.

xoxo

"Why?" Quinn pushed Rachel into the wall, using her body to keep her in place, running her teeth along the tender flesh of her neck. They still met at lunch, but this was the most physical it had been in a while. She was angry. Rachel had kissed Finn and when she heard all about it from Sam she'd seen red and then green. She went out of her way to push Finn into a locker as she made her way to the restroom, desperate to forget what she'd heard, desperate to feel Rachel against her skin. She was jealous and it was driving her crazy.

"Because I thought it'd make things easier for you." Rachel rushed out, she was struggling to breathe, struggling to not submit.

Quinn kissed Rachel hard, biting down on her bottom lip as she pulled away. "That makes it sound...it sounds like I'm pimping you out." She grabbed Rachel's hands and lifted them above her head, pinning them back against the wall as she attacked the brunettes neck with hot angry kisses.

"I...uh...fuck." she winced as Quinn's teeth sunk into her collar bone.

"Do you talk to him like that?" Quinn spat.

"No. I only...you know it's only you." Rachel's voice wobbled, she was stunned by the change in Quinn, they'd been making out a lot but this was definitely new.

"I don't want you to touch him, I don't want you to do anything with him, I want you to touch me." Quinn's voice dropped suddenly, the anger had gone, only lust remained.

"Where?" Rachel husked, she could see the fire in Quinn's eyes and although she was upset about what happened with Finn, she just couldn't resist Quinn when she looked at her like that. She was weak, she knew it, but she couldn't help it and she honestly didn't want to fight something that made her feel so good.

"Here." Quinn pulled Rachel's hand down to her breast and the other one she placed between her legs. It was the most forward she'd been, but as Rachel cupped her heat she growled, licking her lips before attacking Rachel's mouth with fervor. "Fuck, you are so hot Rachel Berry."

Rachel ran her fingers along Quinn's heat, she could feel how wet she was and itched to push the fabric to one side and delve between her wet folds, but she resisted and lost herself in the feeling of Quinn's tongue in her mouth. She wasn't ready for this, she wanted it, but not like this, not in the restroom, not because Quinn was pissed and not when they weren't officially together. She pulled her hand away and wrapped it in Quinn's hair instead.

They remained like that, kissing each other like they could never get enough, for the entire lunch. It was the least they'd talked in weeks, when the bell rang, Quinn stepped back and raked her eyes over Rachel's body, she couldn't miss Rachel's swollen lips or the marks on her neck. Pulling a scarf from her bag. "here." She wrapped it around Rachel's neck. "I got you this for Hanukkah or Christmas or something, uh, as a gift."

Rachel smiled appreciatively, jealousy was new and so was gift buying. "It's lovely, thank you."

"It suits you, I thought it'd bring out your eyes."

"Well, for now I can use it to hide my hickies." Rachel examined her neck in the mirror. "I thought we agreed no marks?"

"I..." Quinn blushed.

"Wanted to show I'm yours?"

"Um, yes."

"I am, you know?" Rachel smiled shyly.

"I know." Quinn returned the smile, she was always amazed how they'd go from angry passion, to this softness in seconds. Rachel just made her feel all warm and fuzzy and it was easy. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw her, it was becoming impossible and she also worried it was becoming obvious.

"Tomorrow?" Rachel asked as Quinn picked up her books.

"Always." Quinn placed a soft kiss to Rachel's mouth, but promises of tomorrow were becoming all too frequent and it really didn't feel like enough anymore, she was beginning to wonder just how long they could keep going like this.

xoxo

* * *

><p>Note: Thanks for reading and sorry to those that got a chapter 6 email the other day.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day and Quinn stood in the restroom waiting, after fifteen minutes she gave in and walked to the cafeteria. It was the first time she'd been in there in ages. She found him instantly and sat down at his table.

"Hey Q, how's it going?" Finn looked up at her with his dopey smile, she wondered why she or Rachel had ever fallen for it.

"Good yeah, you seen Rachel? We were going to do something for glee, but um..."

"She's got the dentist or something. Toothache. She sent me a text this morning. Not sure if she'll be in today."

"Oh right. Thanks. I should go."

"Stay. It's been nice hanging out lately. You don't have to rush off." He offered her his juice and she sat back down.

"Thanks." Quinn blushed a little. She felt awkward spending time with Finn and was relieved when Sam joined them a few seconds later.

"Wow, Quinn Fabray eating lunch with me." He joked, but it didn't sit too well and she saw the way Finn looked between them.

"You know, Rach never eats with me anymore either. Says it's the meat or something."

Quinn tried not to choke on her sandwich. She didn't want to be in the room at all. As the boys talked about sports, or computer games or whatever, she thought about Rachel. She didn't even know she wasn't at school and it bothered her. Of course Finn knew, he was her boyfriend after all. The boyfriend that she knew Rachel didn't really want to be with. It really was a mess and perhaps she should have been talking to Rachel more, but every time Rachel spoke she looked at her lips and every time she looked at her lips she wanted to kiss her. Glee had been torture, Rachel would sing and Quinn would stare. Sometimes Rachel would grin at her and she tried to pretend she wasn't smiling back, but her heart felt so light in those moments that she couldn't help it.

"So we on for tonight?" Finn nudged her out of her thoughts.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, where've you been? Rachel just sent a text, says she's fine. Filling or something and we can all hang out at hers if we want. Sam's bringing his xbox though because we don't want to watch chick flicks or musicals." Finn's eyes bulged at the idea of watching a musical and Quinn tried to stifle a laugh.

"I'm in. I'll see you guys later." She skipped out of the room glad that she would get to see Rachel today after all and if the boys were playing the xbox in the basement, then she could watch musicals with Rachel in her bedroom. Or perhaps she could just make out with her.

xoxo

Quinn didn't even wait for Sam to get out of the car as she ran up the path to Rachel's front door.

"Hey." She grinned as Rachel answered it, her happiness at seeing the girl was overwhelming.

"I'm glad you made it." Rachel's smile was wide and her eyes sparkled.

"I couldn't stay away, I missed you today." Quinn spoke quietly, but Rachel still looked over her shoulder alarmed.

"Finn's in the living room." She whispered back.

"Right." Quinn bit her lip and then felt Sam's hand link with hers.

"Hey Rach, how's the tooth?"

"Good, did I miss much?"

"No, I got you some notes from history and Math." Sam handed her his copies.

"Thanks Sam, that's real sweet."

"Yeah it is." Quinn turned to look at him adoringly, she didn't mean it the way Sam must have seen it, she was just so happy he'd helped Rachel, but her lips were being smothered by the boys and she couldn't get out of his grasp. When he was done kissing her, he grinned and stepped past Rachel into the house. Quinn looked up to see Rachel's reaction, but she was met with her back, the brunette was following Sam inside and Quinn felt terrible.

xoxo

They left the boys downstairs, making the excuse that Quinn was going to help Rachel study. She pulled Rachel onto the bed and leant in to kiss her, but the girl backed away, moving to a seat at her desk instead.

"I can't. My tooth, I can't eat until later, so I'm guessing kissing isn't going to work."

"Oh, maybe we could..." Quinn played with her hands nervously. "we could talk? About this...us?" She wasn't sure if Rachel was telling the truth or if what happened with Sam was the real problem, either way she knew it was time.

Rachel almost fell off her chair as she swiveled around to see if Quinn was being serious. When she realized she was she closed her mouth and moved to sit next to the blonde on the bed. "Talking would be good." She smiled nervously.

"I missed you today, I waited and you didn't show. It felt...I had to ask Finn because I don't even have your cell! What's that about?"

"You never asked for it, I was scared it would scare you off, so I thought I should wait."

"It's been two months, I should have asked."

"But you didn't." Rachel said flatly. "Why?"

"I thought that if I had it, well I knew I'd not be able to control myself."

"Control? Why? Were you going to sext me? We could do that." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she tried to suppress the laughter that escaped her mouth anyway.

Quinn pushed her lightly in the arm. "But yeah we so could. We've got something good."

"I'm still finding it hard. Finn and Sam don't deserve this." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I know. I feel it too, but I still can't do anything else. My Mom would kick me out. My life would be a mess again."

"How can you be so sure? Look I'm not looking to march in the gay pride parade. I just don't know if we should keep using them like this, it's been a couple of months now. How would you feel if it was the other way around?"

"Finn and Sam?" Quinn almost choked at the idea. "Now that would be funny."

"Hmm."

Quinn knew Rachel deserved an honest answer, so she took a deep breath, letting it go slowly before she spoke. "I'd be devastated. I don't want them to ever know what we've been doing."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "Are you ashamed?"

"No." Quinn moved to face Rachel. "No, I'm not. I'm just not ready for people to know, shit that doesn't sound good, I just don't want _them_ to know. It'd be...you're right, it's not fair on them."

Rachel mashed her lips together and tried not to show her sadness. Quinn saw it though, she felt it too and pulled Rachel into her arms. Holding her closely.

"I don't know what to do, I'm so confused. I spend all day thinking about you and then it's Finn that takes my hand and asks me on a date, tries to kiss me and touch me, but I don't want him to and it's getting harder to make excuses."

"If you break up with him...I don't know how we can do this."

"We could just be the same, no one would need to know that it was more than friendship."

"I...I don't know." She looked at Rachel pleadingly, but knew she had to find the answers herself. She thought of how jealous she'd felt the day before and knew she wouldn't be able to hold that in much longer. "Maybe you should, but I feel bad for saying it now."

"Why?"

"Because I was so jealous yesterday. One minute I'm saying stay with him, the next I want to kick his ass. I can't handle you being with him, but it's up to you."

"I want to break up with Finn. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"You mean that?"

"Totally. I've been stupid. I can't make you do something, date someone you don't want to, just because I'm scared of the world finding out about us, that's my shit to deal with. I can't stop being with you, I can't, but Rach?"

"Yeah?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to stay with Sam, for now at least."

"I know." Rachel nodded, glad that Quinn wasn't going to walk away, happy that she was accepting they had something together. She didn't know how it would all work out, but using Finn was no longer a possibility, Sam was a problem, but she reminded herself that it was all going to take small steps and pushing Quinn was never an option. Rachel put on a movie and they lay back on the bed, snuggling into each other. They talked some more, but mostly about school. When it was time to go Quinn handed Rachel a piece of paper.

"What?"

"My cell." She whispered into her ear as she gave her a brief hug and ran out the door after Sam.

"Sexting is so on." Rachel couldn't hide her smile as she saved the number into her phone.

xoxo

Rachel's thumb hovered over the send button, it was only two hours since Quinn left and she had the urge to wish her a goodnight, but this just felt so new and she was nervous. What if Quinn ignored her? What if she was already asleep? She rolled her eyes at her own crazy thoughts and finally pressed send.

_Hi, It's Rachel._

Within a minute she received a reply, she was blushing as she opened it and couldn't explain why.

**What are you wearing?**

Her blush grew as she read over Quinn's reply.

_I'm? Oh, you want to do this now?_

**Very much...you?**

She grinned, she really did want to do this, she was just surprised by Quinn's eagerness.

_I'm lying on my bed, I've just changed into my shorts, a vest, no bra._

**Touch your breasts.**

_Really?_

**Yes, touch them, imagine it's me touching them, take you nipple between your thumb and finger and pinch it. I'm running my hand over my breasts, it feels so good, but all I can think of is you, I want to be the one pinching your nipple. I want to wrap my lips around it, sucking, biting.**

Rachel's heart was thumping in her chest as she followed Quinn's instructions, her eyes closed imagining what it would feel like, she could barely text with her free hand, but managed one word.

_Fuck._

**You like that?**

_Yes, more._

**OK, now I'm running my hand down your chest, licking my lips at the sight of your perfect breasts, but I don't stop, I know what I want. My fingers trace a circle over your abs. Are you touching yourself?**

_Yes, Quinn, don't stop._

**Spread your legs. Dip your hand under the waist band of your shorts, I bet you're wet?**

_So wet, I need to touch myself._

**So eager, okay you can rub your clit, not fast, take it slow. Tight circles, just like I'm doing to myself. Feel good?**

_I need to be inside._

**Wait! Only when I say. I want you to think about me, I'm hovering over you, desperate to taste you, I pull down your shorts and I can see how wet you are. Is that all for me?**

_All for you baby, please I need you inside me._

**Fuck Rachel. I'm going to have to punish you if you keep trying to rush things. I want to run my tongue along your wet folds, pushing inside you, tasting all of you.**

_I want you. I need you._

**One finger inside. Move it in and out. Slowly! Don't get too carried away, I know you like to touch yourself, but this is me in control. Take your wet finger and taste yourself for me.**

_Oh god. What are you doing to me?_

**You taste good? I bet you do, I want to taste you.**

Rachel could feel the pulse throbbing between her legs and squeezed her legs together, she needed a release soon, the thought of Quinn eating her out was making her ache. She moved her hand between her legs and pushed two fingers inside.

_I'm fucking myself, I can't wait any longer. Are you?_

**You're a very bad girl.**

_I may be, but I can't let you tease me all night._

**It's been five minutes...Carry on, I want you to come first. Pump your hand faster, as deep as you can, how many fingers?**

_Two._

**Add another. I bet you're tight. I'm touching myself, I'm so wet and it's all because of you, I can't stop thinking about how tight you'd feel around my fingers.**

Rachel shuddered as she read Quinn's response, she couldn't hold out much longer as her fingers worked her closer to orgasm.

_It feels so good, I'm close._

**Wait for me. **

Rachel almost came at the thought of Quinn doing the same thing, lying on her bed, her fingers buried inside her sex as she pumped harder. It was too much, her breathing became ragged as she tapped out a short message.

_Now. _

A white heat ripped through her body as her inner walls clamped down on her fingers. She came hard with a final shudder. "Fuck, Quinn." she cried out as she came. When her breathing settled she checked her phone.

**Say my name when you come.**

_I screamed it._

She laughed breathlessly, it was amazing the way Quinn could do that to her, just through a few messages. It was another minute before she got a reply.

**That was hot. **

_So hot._

**I want to do that with you in the room, I want to do that to you. Touch you, kiss you, taste you.**

_Fuck me?_

**Yes, I want to fuck you Rachel, I want to hear you scream my name while I bury my tongue inside you. I want you.**

_I think I'm going to come again._

Rachel still had her fingers between her legs, focusing her attention on her clit as she texted Quinn.

**Jesus Rachel, you're insatiable.**

_It's all your fault Quinn Fabray, you make me like this. I'm going to._

She let go of the phone as her second orgasm consumed her, her eyes rolled back in her head as she came, she heard the message come through but couldn't open her eyes to find her discarded phone, when she finally came round she read over Quinn's message, a smile gracing her features.

**Are you close? I'm inside now, curling my fingers. It feels so good, I just wish it was your fingers in me now. That it was you making my body react like this, I close my eyes and all I see is you.**

Rachel felt her heart soar as she read the message. It wasn't just sex, it wasn't just the way their bodies reacted to each other, there was more to it than that. She'd known it for a while and was beginning to think that maybe Quinn could see it too.

_We need to make that happen!_

**Where'd you go? Did you come?**

_I did. I could probably go again...you?_

**Yes, and really? I think I want to sleep now though. Sweet dreams x**

_I think they will be._

**:) x**

_Night Quinn x_

**Night Rachel x**

Rachel hugged her phone to her chest. "I think I love you, Quinn Fabray." she whispered to the empty room.

xoxo

* * *

><p>Note: Thank you so much for reading, all those reviews have just been amazing!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"I need to..." Quinn pushed Rachel into the door before she'd even managed to lock it. Pressing their lips together as she hungrily deepened the kiss. Her hands raced across Rachel's body, desperate to touch her, to feel her close, her movements were frantic and uncoordinated and she could tell Rachel wasn't that into it, but she couldn't help it, the messages the night before had been consuming her thoughts all morning and to top it all off, Rachel had turned up in one of her shortest skirts today, teasing her even more.

"Last night was fun?" Rachel mumbled into the kiss, not missing the fact that Quinn hadn't even said hello.

"Oh god, last night was hot." Quinn's lips were now attached to the tender flesh of Rachel's neck.

"Ah and ouch." Rachel pulled away, placing a hand on the spot Quinn had just nipped.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Quinn moved back in, placing a soft kiss to the spot Rachel had rubbed seconds before.

"You want to taste me." Rachel husked, the words Quinn had written the night before hovered in the room as dark brown eyes locked with hazel.

"So fucking much." Quinn's voice was so deep it was almost unrecognizable, she was a mix of desire and embarrassment, it was one thing writing it in a text, but actually verbalizing it was something else completely.

Rachel felt the desire take over her body, she checked the lock quickly before pushing Quinn back into the door, pressing her body into hers. Kissing soft pink lips, her tongue meeting Quinn's, moving together in slow languid strokes, she couldn't suppress the moan that left her throat, taking Quinn's hands and lifting them above her head, keeping them in place as she kissed her deeply. Rachel needed Quinn, she just couldn't get enough.

"I want you."

"Then let me..." Quinn forced her hands free. Spinning them round and lifting Rachel's leg, wrapping it around her waist, letting her hand roam along her bare thigh until she met the elastic of Rachel's panties. She ran her fingers along the line, right down to her heated core. She could feel how wet Rachel was already, even through the flimsy material. Moving her hand back to Rachel's hip, before hooking her fingers under the elastic and following the same path as before. She felt Rachel gasp into her mouth as she continued to kiss her. This time she could feel Rachel's wetness on her fingers, she pushed the material to one side and traced a path along Rachel's slit.

"Fuck, Quinn. Oh god, not here." Rachel panted as she pulled out of the kiss. Quinn locked their eyes and could see how much Rachel wanted it, but she felt the same, this wasn't the place.

"I know baby."

"Baby?"

"Um." Quinn sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Seconds ago she'd been ready to be inside Rachel and now she was blushing profusely because she'd called the girl baby.

"I like it." Rachel placed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips.

The blonde felt her desire take over from her embarrassment, removing her hand from inside Rachel's panties, she licked her lips hungrily and Rachel shuddered as she watched Quinn lift her fingers to her lips and gently suck them off. "Oh fuck." She whimpered.

"I liked that. I want to do that, do you?"

"Yes." Rachel panted, she was so close to just letting go right there, but somehow she composed herself. "Soon, definitely soon, but not yet and as much as I love the privacy this restroom gives us, I just don't want it to happen here."

Quinn smiled at her warmly, placing her arms around Rachel's waist and holding her close. "You're beautiful, do I tell you that enough?"

Rachel melted against Quinn's body, it always felt so perfect to be in her arms. "I..."

"Well, I'm going to tell you a lot from now on." She pressed her lips to Rachel's forehead as if she was sealing the deal.

"I've got to go." Rachel looked up sadly. "Mr Schue wants to talk set lists and I've been m.i.a lately. I've not spoken to Finn either."

"Oh, yeah." Quinn mumbled, letting go. She didn't mean to be so awkward about it, but Rachel breaking up with Finn was a huge deal, it would change so much and she had no idea how that was going to work out for them.

"You forgot?"

"No!" Quinn's eyes bulged at the insinuation. "I've been thinking about it a lot, I don't know I'm just nervous. I hope he's ok, I don't want you being upset, just so many things but most of all I hate that I can't be there."

"Might look a little odd, but yeah I know. I'm going to see him after school. I don't think I can get through glee otherwise."

"We should probably go, I'm meant to see Coach Sylvester anyway."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the mention of that name. "She's up to something, she was following me around this morning and every time I looked at her she'd just laugh. Like this really hollow laugh."

"Leave Coach to me. She's probably just plotting the destruction of Mr Schue, again."

"Mr Schue!" Rachel scrambled for her things, she was already late. "I'll see you later." She quickly kissed Quinn goodbye before leaving the sanctuary of their restroom.

xoxo

"Hey watch it dwarf." Santana barged past Rachel as she took her seat, the Latina was clearly in a foul mood and as usual Rachel was going to be the one she targeted.

"Back off." Finn stepped in for her, it was so rare that she looked at him in confusion.

"Look I can't help it if your girlfriend is a midget." Santana idly toyed with her finger nails, feigning disinterest.

"What's eating you today?" Puck sighed from across the room.

"Everything and all of you. I'm sick of this stupid club."

"No one is stopping you leaving." Rachel huffed, she knew they needed Santana but she really could do without the insults.

"But you love glee." Brittany interrupted the stare off between Rachel and Santana. "You told coach you wouldn't quit."

"What?" Rachel turned to Brittany. Just then Quinn walked in the room and Rachel turned to look at her, a smile ghosting her lips that she desperately tried to hide. Quinn managed to hold her emotions in check as she completely ignored Rachel's presence and took a seat.

"Sue wants us all to choose. Glee club or Cheerios." Quinn answered for Brittany.

"And of course you're going to pick Cheerios?" Rachel said accusatorially, she hadn't meant to say it like that but she was so scared that Quinn would and it felt a little more personal than maybe it should have.

"Hey you don't know that, Quinn loves glee. Give her a chance." Finn came to Quinn's defense, confusing both Rachel and Quinn at the same time.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Quinn mumbled, still unable to look Rachel in the eye.

"Just face it Rachel, you're stupid little club is dead and buried." Santana folded her arms across her chest. "and thank god I won't have to deal with looking at your mustache every day."

"Santana! You really don't have to be a bitch your whole life." Rachel bit back, unable to stop herself.

"I do when I'm faced with you. Maybe you could just do us all a favor and die."

A collective gasp filled the room, Rachel was horrified, she turned to Quinn and instantly regretted it because all she saw was the blonde ducking her head and deliberately avoiding eye contact.

Finn broke the silence. "Santana I think you should go, we don't want you here and you don't want to be here." He moved next to Rachel and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she looked at him appreciatively, but then Quinn finally lifted her head and caught her eye. Rachel was so lost that she couldn't read her expression at all and it just made everything sting all the more.

"I'm gone." Santana stormed from the room, Brittany running after her.

"Now can we get on with things. We've a competition to win. Quinn?" Finn turned to the girl. "You still with us?"

"I...yeah." she shrugged noncommittally and Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat.

The next hour was a whirlwind, Mr Schue was mad about what happened, Rachel kept sneaking looks at Quinn but nothing. Seeking out her phone she discreetly sent a message.

_What is going on? You can't even look at me._

She noticed Quinn check her phone before pointedly turning and offering a half smile.

**It's a mess. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen, but Santana is just being a bitch. I feel awful. Coach has gone crazy, I wanted to tell you myself, tell you alone.**

_Are you leaving?_

**I don't know. Can we meet later? I have to go to practice, but when I'm done?**

_Sure. I'll wait around until you've got time to talk._

**Please don't be mad, I'm under pressure. I can't not go! I'll explain everything. Just know I want to stay in glee for you. I would do so many things for you. It's not just about last night, not just the lunch times. I hope you know that by now?**

_It's so much more than kissing! I hope you know that now?_

**I do, really! But if you keep texting me I'm going to have to tell you how much I want to kiss you.**

_You always try to distract me with kisses!_

**That's because you sit there, those legs on full display, the skin that I want to touch and lick. That small taste earlier wasn't enough, I want to kiss you there...do you want me to continue?**

Rachel read the message and looked up at Quinn, she shifted slightly in her seat and uncrossed her legs, noting how Quinn watched every move. She gulped before replying.

_I want you to touch me, I want you inside me._

**Fuck Rachel, you are going to kill me! I'm not complaining it'll be the most pleasurable death ever. Cute panties by the way ;)**

Rachel blushed and crossed her legs again.

_I'll see you later Quinn Fabray._

**Can't wait x**

Rachel looked up, but Quinn had returned her attention to Mr Schue. She wanted to be happy, to look forward to seeing Quinn later but now the texting had stopped her thoughts returned. Her head was spinning, Santana was just being Santana, but the fact that Quinn, the girl she hooked up with every day, just sat there as if nothing was happening had made it hurt a whole lot more than usual. Alone they were awesome, it was perfect and Rachel hadn't felt happier, but Quinn's ability to switch off, to effectively ignore Rachel in front of all their supposed friends, was becoming increasingly painful and heart aching.

xoxo

"Fabray not got your back?" Santana appeared in the mirror behind her.

Rachel sighed, it was just her luck.

"What's your problem?"

"You and your best friend. She's taken my captaincy and you've ruined my life."

"None of that is even remotely true."

"You're right, Quinn isn't your best friend, that much was obvious in glee. I just heard you'd been hanging out a lot lately. I'm guessing Quinn was telling the truth..."

"The truth?"

"That the only reason she was spending time with a parasite like you was because trouty mouth felt sorry for Finn, god we all feel sorry for Finn, no one should have to kiss someone as grotesque as you."

Rachel could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "Why? I don't believe she'd say that."

"Believe it, Quinn's the one that drew those picture of you, Quinn made those comments on your myspace. Finn needs someone that can take care of him, you clearly aren't up for the job, he certainly couldn't keep his hands off me in that motel."

"What?"

"He told you right? About that night." Santana played it coy as she applied her mascara.

"He _said_ nothing happened."

"Oh it happened, all fifteen seconds of it. Trust me, it's not worth it, you're boyfriend is not all that. Although you'll probably be thrilled at the prospect of having a sweaty sack of potatoes panting on top of you, it's the best a midget like you is ever going to get anyway."

"You're such a bitch." Rachel screamed as she ran from the restroom, she could hear Santana's laugh ringing in her ears all the way to the end of the hall.

xoxo

"Rachel, can we talk?" She turned the corner and ran straight into Finn, it really wasn't her day, right now he was the last person she wanted to see.

"Sure, did you speak to Quinn, is she going to stay?" she needed some distraction from what Santana had said, glee falling apart should have been enough, but looking at Finn only brought it all back.

"No, I mean no I haven't talked to her. I needed to talk to you first."

"I need to find Quinn." she tried to make her escape, but he took her hand and led her into an empty classroom. Sitting her down as he paced around, eventually stopping in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not working out, it's not been right for a while now and I'm tired of pretending. It's always some excuse. I think we should take a break." He tilted his head to one side and looked at her, she could only imagine the expression he was going for was meant to show his compassion and sensitivity, but he just looked constipated.

"You're breaking up with me?" She shook her head. "You? Really? Oh wow."

"I think it's best for us both. I've outgrown you...or something...yeah."

"Right." Rachel looked at him incredulously.

"I know you still have feelings for me, but I think its unfair to carry on when I don't feel anything anymore. Maybe if you can control yourself we could be friends." The fact that he was clearly serious and believed every word he said was just making Rachel shake her head harder in disbelief.

"Control myself?" she tried to not let her anger show.

"It'll be hard for you, I get that. I'll be understanding, sympathetic even, but I..."

Rachel stood up, stopping him from saying anymore by raising her hand. "No, Finn, It's fine. Yeah it's over, _so_ over." She'd got what she wanted and this way actually seemed a little easier, so she calmed and looked at him with as much sincerity as she could muster. "It was fun, we had a good time. I think you're right, it's gone as far as it ever could."

"I'm glad you're being understanding. I was thinking you'd freak out or something." he said with a dopey grin.

Rachel shook her head. "I better find Quinn, I need to fix glee."

"I'm still Co-captain, leave it to me. Quinn and I have history, I think she'll respond to that."

Rachel froze, she took a moment before turning back to look at him.

"And you had sex with Santana?" she spat out in reply, she was suddenly fuming that Finn thought he had a connection to Quinn and as her anger bubbled to the surface, it was Santana's revelation that she couldn't let go of.

She knew what Santana had said was true from the way his face turned beet red. "No, it's not what you think." He protested feebly.

"You didn't lie to me then? Because it sounds like it. You had sex with her! I know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you upset, I thought it'd be too much hassle, I thought keeping it a secret was best for you."

"Oh if only you knew. Just do me a favor and stay away from me..." Rachel was pacing around the room now, she could barely look at Finn. "Oh and you can leave Quinn to me. I'll talk to her." Rachel added possessively, but Finn was oblivious. He just nodded and left the room.

She'd got what she wanted, but nothing felt good right now, she took some comfort in the fact that she hadn't broken his heart, but no joy in the fact that he'd lied to her too. Now all she could think of was that if Santana had been telling the truth about Finn then maybe she'd been telling the truth about Quinn as well. She tried to dismiss the thought, she knew Santana was just being a bitch, but for some reason it just wouldn't leave her, probably because of the way Quinn still ignored her whenever someone else was around and the fact that, although they had something amazing, Quinn was still scared to even show she liked Rachel publicly. She sat down at an empty desk, resting her head in her hands, she had another hour to kill before the Cheerio squad would be done for the day and right now it felt like an eternity.

xoxo

Note: Thanks for all those comments. Awesome you are and as always, thanks for reading my story.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel was never good at waiting, it just meant her thoughts would lead into all sorts of crazy scenarios, it never led to anything good so frantically she punched out a message.

_I need to talk to you._

**I can't right now, I've got to get out on the field.**

_Just tell me what's going on, maybe I can help?_

**Coach is going nuts. I've really got to go. Meet me later? Bleachers?**

_I'll be waiting and I'm expecting answers. JSYK I'm single._

**Good, I heard that the captain of the cheerios has a thing for you...**

_Does she? Santana may have said otherwise._

**Santana doesn't know shit. Last time I talked to her was that fight in the hall. I don't know what she's said but I like you. You know I do, I've spent the last how ever many lunches trying to prove it.**

_No, you've just been kissing me senseless._

**I don't just kiss anyone! I like you Rachel, do you want me to shout it from the mountaintop?**

_Yes!...but I know you can't, just saying it to me is enough :) I'm having the worst day, Santana is evil, Finn is a douche and I don't want glee club to fall apart._

**Glee is going to be ok and I promise to try to make your day a whole lot better after practice. Really got to go or I'll have to do suicides and won't be able to do the things to you that I have planned. x**

_I'm not kissing you until we talk._

**Sounds Ominous...ok. we should talk. I want to talk more. Then kissing. ;)**

Rachel grinned as she put her phone away. Quinn had such a hold on her and she felt powerless to resist her. Who could? Rachel had nothing else to do, so she headed out to the bleachers and watched as Quinn led the other Cheerios through a brutal routine. Coach was on her back, but the blonde didn't crack once. Rachel felt so proud of the girl she saw out there, she didn't know what their future would hold, but she knew things were changing fast. She still didn't know if Quinn was staying in glee club or not, she didn't know how things would work out now she'd broken up with Finn, she didn't know how long she could deal with Quinn dating Sam, but she did know that Santana wasn't going to stop hating her, Coach Sylvester was always going to be plotting the downfall of glee club and Rachel Berry was still a loser in the eyes of the whole school. She hoped Quinn was ready for what was ahead of them and that what they shared was enough to get them through.

She knew Quinn knew where she was because every time she got a break she'd look towards Rachel's spot in the shadows and it made Rachel feel warm inside, maybe that was all she needed to get through the next year and a half in this town.

xoxo

"Hey." Quinn jogged up behind Rachel, she'd made sure she was last one out of the locker room, Santana had been watching her like a hawk lately and it was getting disturbing. She still felt bad for not standing up for Rachel, but it wasn't something she'd ever really done for anyone, she didn't know how to, but today in glee, she'd balled her hand into a fist and had to resist the urge to punch Santana in the face.

"Took your time." Rachel was sat waiting in her usual spot, but she noticed straight away that the brunette was sad. Rachel didn't even look up and Quinn felt an overwhelming desire to scoop her up and promise her the world if it'd just make her smile.

"Sorry, it was tough out there and I waited for Santana to go. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Tell me what's going on."

"We've got to choose, like I said before, it's glee or Cheerios. Sue's mad at Beiste and wants to mess with the big game. I don't know what to do, we're so close to Nationals and being a Cheerio has been so important to me, but then I think of glee. I don't know if I can give that up."

"You don't?" Rachel looked up, tears filling her eyes.

"No, I don't. It's not simple. I'm not you, I'm not the star, not of glee, but when I'm cheering I am. I love glee, dancing, being apart of it all, but I don't know, if it wasn't for you then my choice would be easier."

"You're in glee because of me?"

"I'd stay for you, I think." Quinn felt so conflicted as she sat down on the bench. "I love glee, it's...you've all been so good to me. I love cheerleading too, I always have. Glee club...you." Quinn took Rachel's hand. "You've been amazing. It's just hard. I don't want to have to choose, I shouldn't have to. As captain of the squad I have benefits, I feel like I belong in this school, that I matter and it helps. Being part of glee...it's special, you make it special and I feel special when I'm with you."

"I think you should cheer. I get it, I know what it means to you and how important it is to feel like that." Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's thigh, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Really?" Quinn was startled, she'd not expected Rachel to say that at all.

"I've watched you, twice a week now for what two months? I see how it is for you. It's the same as when I'm on stage. I couldn't take that from you, I'd never ask you to choose, you love it and it makes you happy. You should carry on. Glee club will still welcome you back when Sue's over her latest vendetta. I'll always..." A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek, but a smile filled her face.

Quinn pulled her into a tight hug, Rachel was struggling to breathe but Quinn just held on. "Thank you." Her voice was shaky and when Rachel looked at her, she could see the tears in her eyes too.

"But I don't think we should just let Ms Sylvester win, we should plan something, fight it somehow? No one should take away something important to you. Nobody."

"We can do that." Quinn smiled, Rachel's determination was one of the things she liked best about her, she pushed a lock of Rachel's hair behind her ear. "but can I kiss you now?" she didn't wait for permission before connecting their lips. Letting her tongue run along Rachel's bottom lip, asking silently for entry. It was granted and soon she was swimming in Rachel, losing her senses in the depths of the other girl.

Rachel pulled away gently. "I still have other things to talk about Ms Fabray, you're kisses are amazing, but you have to stop."

"Anything. I promise I'll answer." Quinn was still leaning in as if the kiss would soon continue.

"So Finn broke up with me..."

"He did? But you were going to break it off, so what happened?" Quinn was back to paying full attention.

"That _had_ been the plan. He was so conceited, told me that we could still be friends if I managed to control myself! I've barely let him touch me in months, but um yeah, it's Finn. He must have believed your story that night."

"I did tell him that god was important to you and waiting was the true way to your heart."

"Waiting!" Rachel bumped Quinn's shoulder playfully. "So you're not after my heart? Because waiting is not something we've been doing."

"Oh I think I'm after it, I'm all for it." Quinn grinned. Aware of the weight of her words.

"But I think we both know that waiting is so overrated." Rachel blushed as she smiled shyly back at Quinn.

"Just don't tell the celibacy club."

"We are the celibacy club! I think he thought I was crazy for him, if only he knew." Rachel lay back on the bench, her eyes fixed on the sky as her words filled the air. Her head resting next to Quinn's leg and she felt the blonde shift, she looked up at her and was met with a softness in the hazel eyes that she wasn't used to. Normally she saw desire, sometimes fear, but this was definitely new.

"Rachel, I..." Quinn paused, she let her fingers run across Rachel's cheek. "I'm sorry I'm not the person I should be, I should be stronger, you deserve that, you don't deserve me, I couldn't even stop Santana, I can't fight Sue. I'm..."

Rachel quickly sat up and cupped Quinn's cheek. "I want you, I want you the way you are. I told you."

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I can't always show it, but I feel it."

"I know." Rachel nodded earnestly. "I really do. I don't know why I let it all get to me today."

"Santana's just angry right now, she's taking it out on everyone. I don't think she wants to leave glee club, but she doesn't know how to admit it."

"I actually think you could be right. She was so bitter today, it's got to be because of what happened. I found out she had sex with Finn, you know he told me it never happened?"

"Oh." Quinn ducked her head sheepishly.

"You knew?" Rachel couldn't believe it. "Does everybody?"

"I didn't know for sure." Quinn tried to reassure, she felt bad for not thinking to tell Rachel before, but it wasn't her place. "I mean you and I? Well we never really talked and I guess I thought you knew, then when we started this, well I didn't really think about it, I've not really thought about much but kissing you lately. Are you upset? Do you..."

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged. "the fact that he lied to me hurts, but then I've been lying to him, so perhaps we're evens."

"Maybe it's better that he ended it?"

"Now I'm yours and your Sam's?"

"I'm not, not really, you know that, he's just useful. Rachel you know my Mom would freak, I can't, we can't be together, not like that, not yet."

It didn't matter that Rachel knew, it still stung a little, but the thing she was sure of was that having Quinn, even in secret, was better than not having her at all.

"I know, sorry. I need to remember not to be jealous of your boyfriend. I just had the worst day and it wasn't even Finn that told me about what happened."

"Santana? God she really has been being such a bitch today."

"She..." Rachel hesitated.

"What did she say about me? Tell me."

"Santana told me that you said you only hung out with me because Sam felt sorry for Finn."

"You know that isn't true."

"It's just she mixed it with some other things, true things." Rachel protested feebly, she knew she shouldn't have put any weight behind Santana's words, but everything had got to her.

"I've not said a word to her, I promise. She's been stirring and back stabbing since we got back this year, you have to believe me, it's you that I've been seeing, our lunches that I look forward to, you that I've been kissing on our double dates."

Rachel sucked her cheeks between her teeth and chewed nervously. "I don't believe Santana. I believe this." She took Quinn's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Me too." Quinn grinned, squeezing her hand lightly.

"But..."

"Say it." Quinn swallowed her nerves, she knew she had to hear Rachel out.

"I can't keep going like this. It hurts me that you don't even talk to me if Santana is around. I don't get why you can't just be strong enough to be my friend. I don't know if it's worth carrying on if..." Rachel stopped when Quinn's finger met her lips.

"I'm going to fix it, okay?"

Rachel nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, she wanted to believe Quinn, she really did, but knew it'd take some proving this time. She trusted her though and giving her a chance to fix things was simple.

"I've got dinner with my Dads, I should have left half an hour ago."

"Can we make plans for tomorrow? Maybe you'd like to come to mine after school?"

"I maybe would." Rachel's face was full of the goofiest grin imaginable. Quinn was definitely off to a good start.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn tenderly kissed Rachel goodbye as they got back to their cars. She got into hers, but watched Rachel drive off before starting the engine. Everything was changing, what surprised her was how much she liked it.

xoxo

"Berry." Santana purred her name as she sauntered towards her locker. "turns out even Hudson thinks you're repulsive."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Rachel asked sincerely, she never understood why someone could be so venomous.

"Because..." Santana faltered as she tried to think of an answer.

"Playing nice I hope Santana?" Quinn appeared out of nowhere. Rachel didn't dare look at her, she knew she'd smile or do something she wasn't supposed to.

"Just laughing at the midget here. Looks like your double dates at Berry's are finally a thing of the past."

"I think I'll still be going to Rachel's. She's my friend after all."

"She's what?" Santana's eyes went wide as she looked at Quinn, she tried to pull the blonde to one side but Quinn stood firm. "Do you know what you're doing? It's social suicide to hang out with a loser like her. Being in glee is bad enough, but don't befriend the hobbit."

"It almost sounds like you care." Quinn quirked an eyebrow and Santana pulled back, narrowing her eyes.

"Fine, do it. I'll be captain again, you'll be a loser. It's what you deserve." The Latina turned on her heel and marched to the end of the hall. She hesitated before turning the corner, turning around she looked back at Quinn. Quinn looked back curiously, she was sure that all she saw on Santana's face was sadness and it left her slightly puzzled.

"Quinn." Rachel sighed dramatically, breaking Quinn's thoughts. "you saved me."

"I'm expecting repayment." She beamed. "Lunch?"

"Not today, I'm seeing Mr Schue about...well about you I suppose."

"Is he pissed at me? I've got Spanish with him next, you'll have to text to make sure I survive."

"Oh texting is so on!" Rachel winked mischievously and Quinn grinned back. "and now I get to say you're my friend?"

"Yes, you can tell the world. I'm Rachel Berry's friend." Quinn answered loudly enough for the other students in the hall to hear her. Rachel was practically bouncing at her side. She couldn't not smile adoringly at the brunette, she knew it wouldn't be long before someone figured out there was a lot more going on behind those looks, but right now she didn't care, seeing Rachel happy was all that mattered.

Last night she'd told her Mom that Rachel was now her best friend and it hadn't been an issue at all. She didn't know why she'd thought it would be. Tonight Rachel would be coming to dinner and she just hoped her Mom continued to be okay with things. She'd heard her talking about Rachel's Dads in the past, it was when her Dad was still around and she knew he hated them, she still cringed at the things she'd heard him say. Her fathers ignorance had been another reason she'd been so scared about her feelings for Rachel, but he was long gone now and her Mom was definitely trying to be more understanding since she'd moved back home. She knew there was a huge difference between being understanding about a new friend and accepting that her daughter was actually falling for another girl though.

xoxo

She sat in Spanish, drifting off as Mr Schue explained something or other, when she felt her phone vibrate in her purse, she opened it to see a message from Rachel.

_What are you wearing?_

**You just saw me! I'm in my uniform.**

_I want to rip it off. You don't belong to the cheerios, you belong to me. I'm imagining you now just in your bra and panties. You look a little startled, don't worry I'm going to be gentle. First I'll kiss you slowly, letting our tongues move together as if they were one. My fingers are tracing circles across your naked flesh, but it's not enough. I unhook your bra, letting it fall to the ground with your ripped uniform. I stand back and admire your breasts. You've amazing boobs, do you like the word boobs?_

**Boobs are great, please don't stop...**

_They are so pert and waiting for me to touch them. My fingers run across a dusky nipple, I pinch it. Feel good?_

**So good, shit I'm not going to be able to get any Spanish done.**

_Fuck Spanish, you're girlfriend is about to take your nipple in her mouth, sucking it, teasing it with my tongue. I let my hand move down to your panties, you've been so eager to taste me, but now it's my turn. I tug at them and they fall to the floor, you're naked, you're beautiful and now my fingers are moving along you're wet pussy. Do I always make you this wet?_

**Yes! Fuck Rachel I didn't know you were like this, I'm whimpering here. **

_There's a lot you don't know about me. Now shut up and spread your legs. I want you to touch yourself. I want to watch as your fingers dip inside, now pull them out slowly and suck them off the way you did when you tasted me._

**I can't, someone will see, I'm in Spanish! But I want to, I can picture you watching me do it. I'd offer you a taste too.**

_Fuck I want to taste you. But a taste is not enough, I push you up against the wall, pinning you in place. I'm now letting my fingers circle your entrance. I can feel how much you want me. I push one finger inside you, it feels so good, so warm, you're tight, but I can tell you'd easily take another, so I start to fuck you with two fingers. Slow, deep thrusts. In and out as your hips roll against my wrist. My thumb teasing your clit as you groan. Say my name!_

**Rachel? Fuck I'm in the restroom. I had to get out. You still there? I'm fucking myself. My fingers are sliding in and out, I'm so wet. I want you to know it's all because of you. I can see your face when I close my eyes. Imagine it's your breath on my skin as the heat rises up my neck. I'm so close, so fucking close!...my walls are beginning to clench around my fingers.**

_Keep going, but slow your pace. I'm the one fucking you, it's my fingers pushing against your walls. Me making you feel like you are going to explode any second. It's me ramming you up against that restroom wall, moving my arm faster as I fuck you harder, deeper, curling my fingers to hit that spot. Can you feel that white heat building?_

**Fuck, yes. I'm coming Rachel. **

Quinn felt the orgasm rip through her body, she'd never had one quite like this, the idea that it was Rachel doing it, Rachel's fingers inside her, had just been too much. Mr Schue had given her a funny look when she excused herself, but she didn't care, she couldn't sit there, not when she felt so close just from reading Rachel's texts. Now she found herself leaning up against the cubicle door, panting as she came down. She slowly removed her fingers, wiping them on her panties before checking her phone again.

_You're so beautiful, next time I want to see your face when you let go. Open the door._

**What?**

Quinn replied, but then came to her senses, she ran to the door and was soon engulfed in Rachel. The brunettes mouth was all over her, leaving hot open mouthed kisses on every inch of her exposed skin, before finally reaching her lips. Her senses were still on fire as she surrendered to Rachel's kiss.

"God that was so hot, but I have to go back." Rachel pulled out of the kiss, eyeing Quinn longingly before she made her way towards the door.

"You can't leave me like this."

"I thought you came?"

"I did, just...when will I see you again?" she pleaded, her mind still lost in her orgasm.

"Tonight. I'm coming to yours remember." Rachel was clearly amused that Quinn was still a little dazed. She walked back to her and left a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead before heading out of the door and leaving Quinn to recover.

"Oh you are _so_ coming at mine tonight Rachel Berry." She said to the empty room, she couldn't hide her smirk as she made her way back to class.

* * *

><p>Note: As ever, thanks for reading.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel reached out to ring the bell, it was the forth time now, her hand lifted, her finger got millimeters from it, but then her arm would fall back to her side like a lead balloon and she had to begin the process again. Her nerves were making her heart race. It wasn't her first visit to Quinn's and it wasn't the first time she'd met her mother, but tonight was the first time she was going as Quinn's friend, not someone else's girlfriend. Except she wasn't really her friend at all. She now thought of Quinn as her girlfriend, it wasn't official or anything, but for her that's what they were. As with all things though, actually putting a label on their relationship would be down to Quinn, when and if she was ever ready. She'd got away with saying 'girlfriend' in her text earlier, or at least Quinn hadn't mentioned it so she decided not to bring it up. She liked being able to say it though, even it was under the pretense of her alter ego sexting persona. She'd loved the sexts, she felt free when typing out a message, like she could say and do things that she'd never be able to do in person. Having sex with Quinn via a text message was awesome, but it had left her feeling frustrated all day. She knew Quinn had found some release, she couldn't get over the way Quinn had looked when she'd opened the door and let Rachel in. It had been on her mind all day and now she had to push all of those thoughts away, as she was about to sit down and eat with the girls mother.

Finally she pulled her shoulders back in an attempt to stand a little taller, she pressed the button and within seconds was whisked into the Fabray house, her nerves forgotten by the warm embrace Quinn gave her, before leading her into the kitchen. Dinner was delicious, Judy turned out to be an amazing cook and Rachel chatted to her freely about her dreams of Broadway and New York. Quinn even opened up about her plans once she'd got through High School. They sat at the table long after the food was finished and if it wasn't for Quinn staring at her, desperate to get her alone, Rachel probably would have sat there all night, she'd felt that comfortable, but Quinn did stare at her and then Quinn seductively licked her lips and Rachel felt a now familiar ache form between her legs and a blush form across her cheeks. She prayed Judy didn't notice as they made their excuses and headed upstairs to the privacy of Quinn's room.

"You're Mom is really nice." Rachel idly toyed with a photo of Quinn winning something with the Cheerios.

"You say that like its a surprise."

"Um, well I thought maybe she'd be a little uptight."

"Because I was?" Quinn looked at her quizzically. "No don't answer that." She laughed taking the frame from Rachel's hand before pulling her down onto the bed and quickly climbing on top of her. "I've been thinking about doing this all through dinner." She placed heated kisses along Rachel's jaw, finally connecting their lips and releasing a soft moan when Rachel readily kissed her back. The brunettes fingers were tangled in her hair and it just felt amazing.

"You had fun today at school?" Rachel tugged at her hair lightly, pulling her head back and disconnecting their lips.

"Possibly the best day I've ever had at school." Quinn didn't like the space between them, pulling against the resistance of Rachel's grip, her lips sought out Rachel's neck.

"Only possibly?"

"I still rate the first day of junior year as the high point." She stopped her ministrations and looked at Rachel pointedly. She was rewarded with a kiss so tender, she felt like her heart was going to melt.

"You..." Rachel tried to wriggle free, but Quinn was still straddling her waist. "Let me, I need..." she protested feebly.

"Oh, no. No, tonight is all about payback. I've been wanting to do this all day." Quinn lifted Rachel's skirt up so that her panties were visible. "Looks like you have too."

"Fuck." Rachel husked.

"Can I?" Quinn began removing Rachel's shirt and without waiting for an answer her lips were placing soft kisses across Rachel's stomach.

Rachel shut her eyes tight, it tickled a little, but felt so amazing. Quinn was moving around her skin with tender flicks of her tongue and soft kisses that were so teasingly close to the waistband of her skirt that she had to bite on her bottom lip to stop herself from begging Quinn to touch her there.

It didn't matter though, Rachel realized Quinn had a plan and when she felt fingers crawling slowly up her thigh until they reached her panties, she couldn't help but gasp as the fingers hooked under the elastic, Quinn's knuckles were grazing her and she knew she couldn't say no now, she didn't want to. She wanted this, she'd wanted it for weeks now.

"Take them off." She ordered and regretted it, when Quinn didn't move. She opened her eyes and looked down to see why Quinn had stopped, but was met with a look of sheer hunger from Quinn, that she thought her panties would probably fall off of their own accord, but they didn't get the chance because Quinn pulled them down with one swift movement leaving Rachel completely exposed.

"Are you sure?" Quinn's voice was so husky.

"Yes." Rachel whimpered as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "But, I've never..."

xoxo

Quinn tried not to show her nerves, they were so hidden within her own hunger that she barely knew they were there herself, but knowing this was Rachel's first time, the first time anyone had ever gone down on her, made her feel a little shaky, no matter how much she wanted it. She took a deep breath before looking up at Rachel tenderly.

"Tell me what you like? And if you want to, then tell me to stop." Rachel nodded and Quinn shifted her body, until her head was almost at Rachel's knees. She kissed the inside of her right thigh, reflecting on the fact that Rachel really did have the sexiest legs she'd ever seen, but her mind was almost a blur as she moved closer to her destination, placing soft kisses along her trail. Rachel shifted and her legs spread a little wider. Quinn could smell her and it was intoxicating.

"I want you to touch me."

Quinn looked up at her again, a soft smile playing at her lips as her confidence returned with Rachel's request. "Oh I fully intend to."

xoxo

Rachel groaned, letting her head hit the pillow, Quinn's lips were slowly teasing her, she thought she'd go insane, but then suddenly Quinn's tongue was on her. The warm smooth muscle lapped at her wetness and Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Quinn ran her flat tongue along her aching pussy.

"Oh god, please, more." She writhed under Quinn's touch, as that magical tongue moved across her wet lips, up to her clit. "Fuck!" she almost yelped as Quinn took her clit between her teeth. Sucking it and then teasing it with firm flicks of her tongue. It was better than she ever thought it could be, better than anything she'd ever known.

"That good?"

"Yes, don't stop. Please don't ever stop." Rachel panted out, she was struggling to control her breathing, speaking really wasn't an option.

Opening her eyes she watched as Quinn moved down to her core, probing her entrance with her tongue, before slowly plunging deep inside. She tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair with one hand in a vain attempt to control Quinn's movements, but she didn't really want to, she really wasn't able to. Quinn continued to penetrate her, moving slowly in and out, curling her tongue towards a spot that made Rachel's body feel like it was on fire with each hit. Her heart thumped harder in her chest as her orgasm slowly built between her legs. It felt like Quinn's tongue filled her completely, touching her in places she'd never known she needed to be touched, while her fingers rubbed against her clit, slowly taking her to the edge, she could feel a coil tighten in her stomach and she sucked in a deep breath. She could feel her muscles beginning to clench, when suddenly a white heat ripped through her, it was Quinn's name that fell from her lips over and over again, her fingers still tangled in the blonde's hair as she rocked against Quinn's mouth and rode out her orgasm whilst that delicious tongue refused to relent. Her body finally stilled and then she heard it, Quinn was still buried between her legs, taking her time, but Rachel heard it and she freaked. She clamped her thighs around Quinn's head and the blonde looked up surprised when she saw the alarm in Rachel's eyes.

"What the fuck Rach? Did I do something wrong? Coz you sounded pretty happy two-seconds ago..."

"No, shit Quinn, the door."

Quinn sat up quickly, her head darting to the door.

"Quinn? Dear are you okay in there?" Her Mom's voice came through the door and she felt like her heart was about to stop.

"Holy fuck." Quinn jumped off the bed. Grabbing Rachel's hand and half pushing her in the bathroom. Quickly she adjusted her clothes and hoped to god she didn't look like she'd been doing what she'd just been doing. The knocking continued and with a sharp intake of breath she unlocked the door and was met with her Mother.

"What on earth are you two doing in here? I could hear Rachel shouting at you." Judy tried to look past Quinn but the blonde just blocked her view.

"Nothing Mrs Fabray, we were just...Quinn was tickling me." Rachel came out of the bathroom just as Judy pushed her way into the room. "and I really needed the, um, restroom."

"Why would you do that dear?" Judy looked at them both curiously. "And it's Judy, please." She corrected Rachel.

"Rachel said my singing could be shrill, so..." Quinn tried to make the lie sound believable, but it was hard now that Rachel was back in the room, because all she could think of was how amazing Rachel looked. She turned and smiled at her, she couldn't help but let all her affection spill out in her looks, she wanted to link their hands and pretend her Mom wasn't there, that they hadn't just almost been caught, because right now she didn't really care. Rachel was beautiful. Then she realized Rachel was talking, she stopped staring and tried to listen.

"It's a fair assessment, with some work you might become an adequate performer, but I wouldn't expect miracles overnight, it's taken me years to be perfect..." Quinn nudged Rachel playfully in the ribs. "ouch." Rachel giggled back when she caught Quinn's eye.

"Oh watch it or I'll, you know, _tickle_ you, again." Quinn couldn't stop laughing, her Mom's face just made it all the better.

"I'll just leave these here." Judy backed away, leaving a tray of snacks and drinks, unsure of her daughters amusement and unable to read Rachel's expression.

"That was awesome." Quinn finally calmed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had been overwhelmed with relief when she realized her Mom had no idea what they'd been up to, that she couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Glad my orgasm was a source of such amusement to you." Rachel mocked.

"No, shit No." Quinn was suddenly all business. "That was...it was amazing. Was it okay? Did you like it?"

"I loved it." Rachel purred. "I didn't like you're Mom's timing, but yeah I want to do that again. I want to do that to you too, you need to know how good it was."

"Mmm yeah I think I got an idea, we are so doing that, a lot of that and more." Quinn sighed a smile on her face as she fell back on her pillow. Rolling to her side she was met with a soft kiss from Rachel.

"I think you're amazing but next time I'd prefer cuddles after you give me an orgasm." The brunette whispered against her lips.

"The doors not locked." Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek, holding her eyes in a look so tender because she really didn't know how to say the words that were making her heart beat faster.

"I should probably go soon anyway. My Dads will be calling if I'm not in by 10."

"So you just use me and leave?"

"Never." Rachel pulled Quinn into her arms and rolled her onto her back. Kissing her heatedly, as their tongues met she could taste herself and was unable to suppress the moan at the back of her throat. "Fuck."

"You can taste yourself?"

"That's so sexy, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight, not unless..."

"You want me to text?"

"Maybe." Rachel blushed and turned away.

"I'll text. I love the things you say. I never knew you could, I mean today was hot! I'm guessing I did okay then...the stuff with school, friends?"

"I think you did a whole lot more than I expected. I mean standing up to Santana, aren't you worried she'll try to get back at you?"

"Or you? I'm more worried about you, I can handle Santana, she's not that bad really."

"She hates me."

"I don't know, maybe she's jealous, shit maybe she's into you?"

"Why because all girls that pick on me are secretly repressed lesbians?"

"Yes." Quinn jumped off the bed, "How did I not see it sooner, she's interested, she's into you!"

"Hmm." Rachel wasn't buying it at all.

"Do you? I mean it's not like us right? All that arguing, it's not sexual tension?"

"No, no, no!" Rachel protested earnestly. "She's, no, just no." Rachel cringed at the thought of it and it made Quinn relax a little. "I like you Quinn, I always knew what you were underneath it all, that you had a good heart, that we'd be friends one day. Santana is not you."

"Phew." Quinn tried to shake it off as nothing, but Rachel could see she was still a little rattled. Standing, she met Quinn in the middle of the room.

"It's you, it's all about you." She kissed Quinn softly, their tongues moving together in slow languid motions, she pulled away before she got too lost. "But I'm going to have to go now."

"Don't." Quinn pleaded, her eyes still shut, her hands linking with Rachel's, holding her in place. "Just one more." Rachel happily relented. She loved kissing Quinn.

xoxo

"Any luck with Ms Sylvester?" Rachel asked as she finally broke away and packed up her things.

"No, she's insistent. I saw her and Mr Schue getting into it earlier, I'm not sure we're going to fix this, it's the worst she has ever been and I don't think she's going to stop, the woman is crazy."

"We'll find a way, we have to. Otherwise there is no glee club."

"I'm going to be standing next to you when we win Nationals, I'm sure of it." Quinn reassured, but she was worried, she'd seen Sue shredding copies of the glee club's sheet music, Coach was mad and she didn't want to get in her way, but she'd found ways in the past, she'd got Rachel that glee club picture in the year book and she was determined she could find a way now.

xoxo

"Text me when you get in." Quinn ordered as she walked Rachel to her car. She couldn't kiss her goodbye outside, it was too risky, so she ran back up to her front door and waved as Rachel drove off. Her heart fluttered and she felt warm and happy all over. She knew there was no cure, that nothing could stop her feeling like this. She liked Rachel, she wanted to be with her. With each day that had passed since that first day back at school, her feelings had grown beyond anything she'd ever imagined. Now a touch or even a simple look from Rachel was the highlight of her day, the thing she looked forward to most when she left for school each morning. The kissing was intense, the connection they had was even more so. In her eyes everything was perfect, she conveniently chose to forget that having a boyfriend and feeling like this about Rachel, probably wasn't a good thing.

* * *

><p>Note: Appreciate all those follows and reviews and things. Thank you.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel didn't know how she got through the next few days, if it hadn't been for Quinn and their lunch time escape, she probably would have lost it entirely. Glee club was being ripped to the bone thanks to Sue's vendetta, but she couldn't seem to care. All she knew was that she was single, Quinn wasn't. Double dating was not on the agenda and things should have been perfect, but she knew Sam Evans was planning something big after the football game, she didn't know what big was, but she didn't like the sound of it. Quinn wouldn't talk about it, she just said Rachel had nothing to worry about. Sitting in glee her eyes were locked on his blond head, wondering why he managed to dismiss the fact that Quinn hadn't kissed him in weeks, what his big idea was and what it'd take for Quinn to finally accept that she wanted to be with her and only her.

"We're screwed without them." Finn was whining again and Rachel was doing her best to tune him out, but now he was standing in front of them all, waving his hands about and looking slightly constipated, that she couldn't miss him, she was supposed to be in this glee thing too, she cursed Sam for distracting her again.

"Finn, you can't change it." She put her folder down and looked up at him. "We just need to ride this out, Sue will soon get bored. Quinn and the others have chosen cheerleading and we have to move on. Maybe it's time we focused on bringing in new people?" she asked hopefully, desperate to move on, she hated Quinn not being there, she didn't need Finn harping on about it to remind her.

"No, I'm not letting this happen, we've worked too hard. Rachel, I know you didn't want me to do anything but I have to, I have to fix this. I'm talking to Quinn."

"She's my gal, I could talk to her?" Sam mumbled, but his words were ignored.

Finn had stormed from the room and Rachel just watched him go, she wasn't going to tell them that she supported Quinn, she couldn't. If Rachel had stood up and backed Quinn, questions would have been asked and she knew Quinn wouldn't have liked it, they were publicly friends now, but it had only been a few days and she knew Quinn could change her mind if she got scared. She was sure Quinn could handle Finn anyway. Right now she was more bothered about Sam and his date. Big plans for a teenage boy only meant one thing in her eye, but it didn't make sense. Sam knew Quinn was planning to wait, at least that's what Quinn said, even if she practiced something else with Rachel.

xoxo

"What did you say to Finn?" Rachel asked as her lips moved from Quinn's mouth to her neck.

"I'm not talking about him while we do this." Quinn reconnected their lips, pushing Rachel back against the sink. They still spent lunches in their restroom, sometimes they talked, sometimes they made out the whole time. Today Quinn wanted to make out. Rachel had been moaning about Sam and now she wanted to talk about Finn, she'd thought they'd moved past that stage, but she should have known better.

Lifting Rachel's top and wrapping her lips around her nipple, she moaned, grateful that Rachel sometimes didn't wear a bra. Cupping her other breast in her hand, she heard Rachel whisper her name and knew talking was now forgotten. She moved her attention to the other nipple, sucking it lightly between her teeth, gently teasing it in the way she knew Rachel loved. The brunette bucked into her, pushing their cores together and Quinn had to stop herself from taking her there, they'd promised it wouldn't be in the restroom, but it was getting harder to stop, she knew they were both ready. It was just finding the right way, the right time. Since she'd tasted Rachel she couldn't think of anything better than them lying together, naked, limbs tangled.

Her hands roamed to the bare skin of Rachel's back, she indulged herself in the touch of Rachel's softness, letting her fingers glide along each curve, slowly moving down her spine, slipping her hands under Rachel's waistband, continuing their journey, under her panties and finally, gripping her ass. Rachel gasped for air as Quinn squeezed, she loved every touch of the brunette and knew she still had so many things to learn and so much more to explore, but for now indulging in soft squeezes and heated kisses was almost enough. The way Rachel's hands moved over her body, let her know that Rachel was probably feeling exactly the same. She loved the way Rachel touched her, she wanted to know how it would feel if she touched her where she needed it most. Their tongues dueled and their bodies melded together as if they were two pieces of a puzzle, everything felt so right, but it didn't stop her from being scared and it didn't make her want to stop hiding, yet.

xoxo

"Finn?" Rachel stopped and turned back to look at Quinn as they made their way back down the corridor, lips mashing together was no longer an option, Quinn had to talk.

"He gave us a big speech, nothing exciting, thinks we should stick to glee. He had a good argument, I don't know, maybe he's right?" Quinn shrugged, half wanting Rachel to tell her she should, it had all been too much lately.

"What did the others say?"

"Santana was cold, Brittany says she misses you. I miss you, watching you perform, hearing you sing. Coach is pushing us hard, I don't know if it's worth all this."

"You might come back? What about cheerleading?"

"If the others...maybe we could do both if the three of us take a stand? All I know is I can't do it on my own, maybe if Santana..."

"Pinning my hopes on Santana Lopez...why does that sound wrong?"

"If I'm right then you could probably convince her to return, but she might want to pin herself up against you." Quinn looked at Rachel amusedly, but her jealousy was simmering underneath her smile, she was convinced Santana had a crush on Rachel.

"Don't start about that again, for the last time Santana is not into me!" Rachel protested but she couldn't help but smile when she met Quinn's eyes. No one paid them any attention as they carried on talking on their way back to class, no one saw the way Quinn would gently stroke her fingers against Rachel's arm or how their hands would occasionally brush against each other. Rachel was in a dream world, where they had always been friends and social status didn't seem to matter to anyone and in those moments and touches she felt like Quinn was hers.

She said goodbye to Quinn and turned the corner, she was welcomed with a stark reminder of what people at that school really thought of her when a slushy smacked her hard in the face.

"Loser!" the hockey players called in unison, she wiped her face clear and returned to the room she'd just been kissing the life out of Quinn in, this time she didn't feel much of anything. No tears fell, she just grabbed a towel and began a once familiar process.

xoxo

Later that night Rachel rushed into her house and straight to her room. Jumping on her bed, phone in hand. She waited, it seemed like forever but finally it beeped.

**Home?**

_Yes! I'm ready and I'm needy!_

Quinn had ran out to her at the end of her class, she'd heard what happened and promised that she'd make her feel better, but she couldn't get out of something with Sam, so right now Quinn was sat in a movie with her boyfriend, texting Rachel.

**I'm going to tell you what I want to do to you, how I want to kiss you, where I want to place my tongue. Your breasts are calling to me, I can't help it, I need to touch you. Pinch your nipple...I can see your face, biting your lip as you try to stop yourself from moaning too loudly. I let my hands move along your thigh, I'm nearly touching you, you're so wet, is it all for me?**

Rachel threw her shorts off and let her fingers dance across her pussy, she was wet, she'd been wet most of the day, the thought of what was going to happen when she got home had got her through the afternoon. Her slushie humiliation stung, but her sexual frustration superseded everything right now. Now she was finally home. No school, no Finn, no Santana, no Sue and no slushies.

_All for you Quinn. I want you to touch me..._

**Where are you? I'm in the restroom, I can't sit through another minute of Zombie killers 3D or whatever it is he's watching.**

_I'm on my bed, my shorts are on the floor, my panties ruined, so shut up about Sam. I need more. You eating me out is becoming a distant memory, my pussy is wet and aching for you're touch._

**Fuck Rachel! You are so damn good at this. I wanted to do so many things tonight. I wanted to fuck you so much. I wanted you to fuck me back.**

_Touch yourself. I'm sure you're wet enough to take two fingers? I know I am, I'm moving them in and out. I'm still thinking about what you did to me, how it made my body pulse. Did I tell you how much I loved having your tongue inside me? How good it felt to have that warm strong muscle fucking me?_

**I loved fucking you with my tongue, it felt amazing pushing myself inside you, hard and deep. I loved it too, you're so beautiful, feeling you come under my touch, you're body rocking against me, your pussy pulsing against my face...I'm thinking about it now as I push my fingers deep inside my wet, hot pussy. **

_Good :) I'm rocking now. My fingers aren't enough. I'm adding another, I want to come hard and fast. I'm so close already, I can't stop thinking about your blonde hair between my legs. I watched as you moved in and out of me, I'll never forget. I want to do that to you. Push my tongue inside you, taste you and fuck you until you scream my name._

Rachel couldn't hold on any longer, she needed a quick release and now she was getting it, Quinn's name fell from her lips as she came hard around her fingers. Quickly she read over Quinn's reply.

**Oh god! Three's good. I can do three. I need you to fuck me. I need this to be your hand, pushing in and out of me, it feels so good, every time I curl my fingers I hit that spot, I can feel a white heat building inside, but all I can see is you. Your face when you came is imprinted on the back of my eyes as I fuck myself. My walls clamping around my fingers, just like yours did around my tongue.**

Rachel lay back and tried to catch her breath, it wasn't enough, the phone, the texting, the kissing in a restroom. Quinn was on a date with her boyfriend and Rachel was jealous. She wanted Quinn to be with her, doing the things they talked about. She typed out a message, her thumb hovering over the send button for a second before she finally let it go.

_I think we need to stop doing this on the phone..._

**You've had enough?**

_I want to do it with you...with you in the room, your hands on me, not mine. Last night really wasn't enough. What do you think?_

**I think, yes! Soon.**

_I'm going to sleep early. It's a big few days ahead, but maybe after that?_

**Sounds like an awesome plan, we'll work it out, I want it to be special. night baby x**

_:) x_

Rachel curled up into a ball, a smile on her face, Quinn wanted her too, she was sure they could make it work somehow.

xoxo

"They all hate us." Rachel couldn't hold back her tears this time, she'd been slushied for the second time that day and the third time this week. This time Quinn was stood behind her, delicately trying to wipe away the mixture. "This morning it was because of Finn, this time it's because I'm a gleek. We're still the losers. I hate it, why does everyone have to be so cruel? What is wrong with people in this stupid town, this stupid school!"

"They're just jealous, you have dreams and hopes and they know you aren't going to be stuck here, not like they'll be. You're beautiful and if they knew you had me every lunch they'd be all kinds of crazy." Quinn wiped the slushy from Rachel's hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

_I wish they did know. _Rachel thought. "I know." Is what she actually said.

"Hey." Quinn cupped Rachel's chin. "I don't like seeing you sad." It sounded wrong, she caused Rachel a lot of sadness, but it was also true, she didn't like to see it.

"I'm just finding it hard. This week, Finn, you, everything, the big date with Sam."

"The date?" Quinn looked at her sorrowfully. "I'll cancel, I can do that. He's got some silly idea, I don't know. After the game we'll do something, just us two." But Quinn's tone didn't match the conviction of her words.

"We can't." Rachel slumped back against the sink.

"We can and we're going to." Quinn spoke more assuredly this time, seeing Rachel sad wasn't an option anymore, it hurt too much. "Rachel I want to do this, I want to take you on a date. You need to know its you first, not Sam, Please say yes?"

"Are you serious? Where can we even go?" Rachel still wasn't buying into it, no matter how convincing Quinn now sounded.

"Well, I'm not taking you to Breadstix, but I wouldn't do that even if it wasn't a secret that we're together. You'll just have to wait and be surprised."

"You've no idea where." Rachel teased.

"Give me time." Quinn laughed back. "Now sit still. The sooner you're cleaned up, the sooner I can get back to kissing you.

xoxo

Twenty minutes later and Quinn sat in Spanish, her head wasn't working properly, she really didn't know what she could do. All her dates with Finn had been, well, lackluster. Sam either wanted to do some pottery or they went to breadstix. It was always the same. The best dates she'd had were when Rachel was there. The best of those was the double date at the bowling alley. She could take Rachel there, but it didn't seem good enough.

It wasn't until two days later that it came to her, Rachel liked music, it was the obvious choice. Quinn knew a band she liked was playing on Friday night after the football game, they weren't big and it probably wasn't Rachel's thing, Rachel was supposed to be all about Broadway, but Quinn noticed some of the songs she'd play on her iPod were actually the same things she listened to, so it was worth a shot. It would be different, they could dance and hang out and if anyone saw them? Well, she'd deal with that if it happened.

xoxo

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up. "We'll fix it. The girls can play." She'd had enough of listening to the boys whining that their big game was over. Sue had taken away the half time show, the footballers didn't want to perform with the glee kids and Coach Beiste had made the crazy rule that if they didn't then they couldn't play. So now they were all stuck. No team, no glee club, no half time show. She'd been slushied, pushed and verbally abused all week and now it was all too much, she needed to fight back somehow.

"You can't play." Finn waved her off immediately.

She felt like punching him but then Tina jumped up next to her. "Actually we can. You want to play? Then you need us."

"Can we really do this?" Finn looked around and the guys all nodded. "I can't believe I'm agreeing, but yeah I guess if we all pull together..."

"Great." Rachel sat back down. She was just glad that was over. No game meant Sam would be free to follow Quinn and the Cheerios to the Championship. It would also mean Quinn's excuse for canceling their date on Friday would be over. Rachel didn't want that. Rachel wanted _her_ date with Quinn to happen. If that meant she had to pretend to play football, then that wasn't too much to ask. By the time Quinn got back with the cheerios, the game would be over and Rachel would be waiting. Nothing was getting in the way of this date, not if Rachel could help it.

She noticed Sam drop his head, he'd been quiet lately. She knew Quinn had lied to him, she still felt bad that they were playing this charade, but Quinn insisted it was the only way they could be together, so Rachel just played along. When she was with Quinn it was perfect, but when she had to sit in a room with the boy that they were both fooling, well that was when her guilt returned and sometimes her jealousy. She'd seen them earlier, Quinn and Sam, holding hands as they walked to a class. Her heart still felt bruised. Quinn had kissed all her fears away at lunch, but the kisses were gone now, reality remained. It couldn't go on like this forever, she just hoped that Sam didn't turn out to be an immovable obstacle and that the date on Friday helped open Quinn's eyes to what they could be if she let them.

xoxo

* * *

><p>Note: It felt like that chapter took me forever to write! I think the hiatus is getting to me. Anyway, hope it worked out well and thanks for reading.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"We can't play." Finn spun around, lifting his hands in the air for what felt like the hundredth time, Rachel shook her head at his dramatics. "Quinn should be here, the team should be here."

"I'm in this uniform and we are playing." Rachel huffed, he'd been whining constantly. If she heard him say Quinn's name one more time she was sure she was going to punch him in the face.

"I'm not letting this happen, we'll have a half time show, we'll have our football team and we'll have our glee club. You guys start. I'll be back soon."

She didn't pay him much attention, they didn't need him anyway. She wasn't sure what had made her think it was a good idea to get involved in a game of football in the first place, but now she was here, she was in the uniform and she felt pumped. She was sick of being a loser, of everyone throwing slushies at her. Tonight she was going to show them that Rachel Berry could kick some ass. They started badly, it wasn't that surprising, but she felt something out on the field that was almost as invigorating as being on stage performing. She just wanted them all to see her, she needed to make a difference to the game. Laying on the ground was no longer an option, she knew she needed to make a run and take a catch, then the crowd would surely be roaring her name.

Her plan looked like it was going to fall flat the second she locked eyes with an angry and confused Quinn at the side of the field. She looked back equally confused, Quinn was supposed to be on the Cheerio bus, she wasn't meant to be here. Then she saw Brittany behind her, Santana skulking in her shadow and Finn Hudson standing tall, like he'd just won the game he'd ran out on. She didn't have long to think, Finn was back on the field and a play was being called, she was suddenly running through, clear out on her own, Finn just needed to complete the pass and she'd have her glory, but the ball never came. He got sacked because he hesitated, she knew it was because he didn't think she could take the catch. Kicking at the floor, she made her way back, but was stopped by Quinn's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" the blonde said through gritted teeth.

"Kicking ass?" she asked hopefully, trying to smile but her mouthguard impeded her grin and Quinn's anger appeared to be growing.

"You're five foot of nothing, who's stupid idea was this? Was it Finn? I'm going to kill him."

"You can't kill the savior of glee!" Rachel huffed and tried to shake free, but Quinn dragged her off the field.

"Are you pissed because I came back?"

"You did choose glee then? Or did Sue suddenly have a change of heart?"

"I chose glee, Finn came and talked to us..."

"So that's why you're here, because Finn got you to come back?" Rachel knew she sounded like a sulky teenager, hell she was a sulky teenager at times. Finn Hudson coming to the rescue was the last thing she needed because she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"No, yes, Rachel please! Finn showed up, tried to talk us round. It wasn't much to think about, you know I wanted this. Santana agreed, so here we are. You can't be mad at that."

"His smugness is irritating and now I've got to listen to him gloat about how he saved glee. I sat in that room saying it was best to let you go, I tried to support _your_ cheerleading and it looks like all it took was one word from Finn!"

"Don't be mad. I know Finn is a douche and you know I didn't come back because of something he said."

"I'm sorry" Rachel ducked her head bashfully, before looking up at Quinn through her lashes. "I'm happy, I am." she squeezed Quinn's arm lightly.

"Good, but I'm not! You could get hurt, what on earth made you want to play football?"

"I won't get hurt. Mostly I just lay down if the ball comes near me."

"Really? Because it looked to me like you made a winning run that Hudson was too scared to throw to."

"You saw that? He should have made the pass. I knew it!" Rachel was mad, she was ready to head back to her team and have it out with the boy until she noticed the way Quinn was looking at her.

"You need to get off the field and out of that uniform." Quinn said sternly and eyed her for a moment. "maybe keep the uniform." She added as an afterthought.

"I can't walk out now, the team need me."

Quinn's gaze was locked on the field, she saw the other players returning. "They don't, the boys are back."

"Great Finn must have fixed that too." Rachel grumpily sat down on the bench, tossing her helmet to the ground. "I was having fun."

"You were being crazy. Why would you...what if you did get hurt?" Quinn brushed her fingers along Rachel's cheek.

"You cheer the boys all the time. Finn! Sam!"

"I don't care if they get hurt, I don't lo...I...they don't matter, not like you do." Quinn stuttered, but then locked eyes with Rachel. "You matter."

Rachel pulled her into a hug, nothing too touchy, she knew people could see them if they chose to look.

"We should get ready, the half time show is going to rock."

"Let's kick some ass." Quinn joked, slapping Rachel lightly on the butt as they headed indoors and joined the other glee kids in getting ready for their halftime show.

xoxo

The show had been awesome, Rachel was still buzzing and now the boys had won, she had been a part of that, part of the winning team and it made her cheer all the more. Turning to the blonde beside her she smiled and grabbed Quinn's hand, running from the field, away from the crowd and from their friends. She pulled her along until they were hidden behind a wall. Pushing her against it as she eagerly connected their lips and immediately deepened the kiss. She wanted Quinn.

"Performing makes you horny?" Quinn's hands were all over Rachel, she'd felt the elation too, the applause from such a big crowd had seeped into her veins.

"So much." Rachel husked, her lips now attacking Quinn's neck.

"But we're going out and then later we're going to..."

"Oh we are so going to, but first I need to..."

She stopped suddenly when she heard Sam's voice on the other side of the wall.

"Where the hell is Quinn?" he sounded really annoyed, she held her breath hoping he wouldn't see them.

"They went this way." She heard Finn but thankfully his voice was already moving away from them.

Rachel finally let out the breath she'd been holding and looked at Quinn, she was met with such fear and alarm that it made her heart ache. She lifted a finger to Quinn's lip and shook her head. Waiting until she was sure the boys had gone.

"I should go find him." Quinn tried to pull away but Rachel gripped her hand tightly, pulling her back, her face pleading with Quinn to understand. "Rachel, I'll be five minutes, I just have to make it right, we can't have him looking for me, what if he'd caught us?"

"And if he had?" Rachel whispered.

"My life would be over." Quinn's response was so quick that Rachel felt like it had knocked her to the floor. Quinn was already walking away. "I'll be back in five minutes. Wait at my car."

"The date." Rachel nodded, trying not to let it get to her, she had her date and she knew Quinn had made an effort to get out of something with Sam. Finn saving glee was going to drive her crazy, but she was glad Quinn was back, that she'd get to stand with her at nationals just like she'd promised, she just hoped Sam Evans wouldn't be stood on her other side, still acting out his part as Quinn's boyfriend.

xoxo

"Hey." Quinn jogged towards the two boys.

"You came back." Sam pulled her into an embrace and attempted to kiss her lips, but ended up with her cheek, she tried to keep as much distance between her body and Sam's and it must have looked strange because Finn was eyeing her confusedly.

"Finn convinced Santana, now I just need to work on Coach." She tried to sound nonchalant, but she was desperate to get back to Rachel, she just needed to be sure Sam wasn't going to be looking for her.

"And that means we can use my tickets for tonight, it's so awesome, you're going to love it...what?"

"Oh, no. I still can't go." Quinn looked at him alarmed, going along with Sam's original plans for a date tonight was definitely not an option.

"But you're here. Why not?" Sam looked pissed and she couldn't blame him.

"Don't you guys have to go out and celebrate? I've still got to do that thing with my Mom, I'm sorry, I promised. The fact I'm home earlier than planned doesn't change that."

"Yeah we're all going to Pucks. You gotta come Sam." Finn came to her rescue, she knew he knew something was wrong when he winked at her conspiratorially.

"Sure, but Q we're still on for tomorrow? You promised me too." Sam looked at her pleadingly and she felt the guilt begin to eat at her.

"We're still on. Bye guys, have fun tonight." She placed an awkward kiss on Sam's cheek and again noticed that Finn was watching their interaction closely. She didn't ponder for long, she had a big date to get ready for and a football playing Rachel that she needed to kiss senseless before she took that uniform off.

xoxo

"Rachel?" Quinn got back to the spot she'd left the other girl but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Here." Suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her into a storage shed. Lips met lips and hungrily tongues danced together. Rachel didn't want to think, she hated thinking, she didn't want to know what happened with Sam, she just wanted this Quinn, the one she had all to herself, the girl that kissed her in a way she could never describe and the one she was going on a date with once they'd cleaned up and got out of the school grounds.

"Fuck." Quinn groaned as Rachel's hands ran across her body, touching her in every place she could. Each time they were together, it just got needier.

They both knew what tonight was about, it was a first proper date and Quinn intended for it to be everything Rachel could ever ask for, but once the date was over she'd be going back to Rachel's, they'd agreed they were ready. It was getting too hard to resist. Rachel's Dads were out for the night and Quinn's Mom hadn't batted an eyelid. There were of course some benefits to a secret relationship and this was definitely one of them.

Quinn was nervous about everything. Their physical relationship had always superseded their emotional one, that was until recently, now she felt like they were almost parallel, she knew her feelings were becoming a lot stronger and Rachel was a lot more than a hookup, she was the girl she wanted to be with.

Rachel lips were now on her neck and she could feel her desire pooling.

"We should go before I can't stop myself." Rachel whispered against her skin.

"Uh huh." Quinn nodded back, she couldn't talk, she was still trying to remember how to breathe. Rachel looked so hot in that uniform and Quinn wanted her, but that would have to wait for another day. Now she had to get ready for her date.

xoxo

Rachel had changed into a figure hugging dress and Quinn couldn't stop staring at her, it was a stark contrast to the muddied girl she'd been kissing not that long before.

"You're stunning." Her eyes raked over Rachel's figure one more time, before stepping forward and leaving a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I still find it odd when you say that, I mean you're the prettiest girl at our school, you can't really think I look good."

"Rachel, I think you're beautiful and um, in that dress you look super fucking hot, so if you want to see this band then we'd better go or I'll have no choice but to devour you."

"Tempting!" Rachel grinned, but her body shuddered at the thought of Quinn wanting to devour her, she skipped past the blonde and made her way to the car. "we should go." she almost whimpered when Quinn got in the car next to her and looked at her with darkened eyes, she was more than tempted to just kiss her and spend the night in the sanctuary of her room, but she'd wanted this date so much, she couldn't give in to her desires, not yet anyway.

xoxo

They got to the venue just as the crowds were forming. Quinn took a quick look around and smiled happily when she didn't recognize anyone, she just wanted to be free to be with Rachel tonight. There weren't really many high school age people there, most of them were probably at the post game parties anyway. She took Rachel's hand in hers and led her inside. It was the most public she'd ever been and when she saw Rachel smiling at her proudly she knew she'd got it right. They found a booth and ordered some sodas and snacks. Rachel had been watching her without speaking for what seemed like forever, so she quirked an eyebrow as if giving Rachel permission to finally let out whatever she'd been holding in.

"So how do you define us?" Rachel finally asked the question and Quinn pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her smile.

"Well, I guess I think of you as my girlfriend." Quinn shrugged. "Is that okay?" she asked nervously when Rachel looked at her strangely.

"More than okay, are you sure? Really? I'm your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I should have asked I suppose? Do you think I should? Is that my role here?"

"I don't know, I could have asked you? I thought, um well, you're the one that seems to need time to figure things out."

"So you have it all figured out?" Quinn quirked her eyebrow amusedly.

"I'm Rachel Berry, of course I do." Rachel replied through a giggle. The band were soon on stage and Rachel was singing along to the first song.

"So you want to dance with your girlfriend?"

"I really do, this band is awesome, how did you know I liked them?"

"I didn't, I have a picnic in the back of the car just in case you hated it or something."

"Love, love, love." Rachel led Quinn by the hand to the dance floor, it was pretty crowded and the fact they were dancing together didn't draw any real attention, plenty of other girls were doing something similar. A couple of guys tried to join in, but Quinn quickly got rid of them. Tonight was all about her and Rachel and nothing was going to change that. It had been an effort just to get here, she had made promises to Sam that she really didn't want to make, but her goal had been to make Rachel happy and right now she'd achieved it.

"You're beautiful." She whispered into Rachel's hair as she pulled her closer, dancing to a song that only they knew the rhythm of.

"I'm in love with you." Rachel whispered back. Quinn didn't hear her though, she hadn't intended for her to. The music was loud and Quinn's smile filled her face. Rachel was on the perfect date, Quinn was all she wanted.

xoxo

"That was awesome!" Rachel called out, her head falling back as she looked up into the sky.

"You had fun?" Quinn giggled at her side.

"I think that you win the award for best first date. Ever!" Rachel hooked her arm in Quinn's as they walked back to her car. She was a little nervous now. It had been amazing, but now they were going back to hers. She'd put out fresh flowers and changed her sheets. Candles were ready to be lit, she wanted them to take it slow. They'd spent months now in heated trysts. Passion had been the forefront of all their encounters, but tonight she wanted and needed it to be different, special. It would be something she'd never forget, her first time, their first time together. She was quiet the whole car ride home and knew Quinn kept subtly checking on her whenever they reached a stop sign, she'd smile shyly each time and Quinn would carry on.

Her hand shook slightly as she tried to open the front door, but then she felt Quinn's hand slip in to hers and squeeze it firmly, she turned to look at tender hazel eyes and she felt her tummy roll. The way Quinn looked at her always made her knees go weak.

"You're sure? I mean we don't have to, we can wait. I'll wait." Quinn chewed her lip nervously and Rachel couldn't imagine her looking more adorable, or more sexy. She wondered if it was possible to look both adorable and sexy, but figured anything was possible when you were Quinn Fabray.

"I can't wait." Rachel shook her head. "not any longer. If you go home now and I'm locked in my room sexting you again I think I'll die."

"Dying is not good." Quinn smirked as they made their way towards Rachel's room. Her heart thumping harder in her chest with each step they took. She gave into instinct and was soon kissing Rachel up against her bedroom door, her thoughts and nerves easing.

"I want to take this slow...um slower." Rachel tried to resist Quinn's advances, but it was proving difficult with each kiss.

Quinn heard her though and backed off, looking at Rachel, brushing her thumb across her cheek. "Slow." She whispered against Rachel's lips, before kissing her softly. Quinn wanted to remember everything, every second, every touch. Considering their previous form, they should have been fucking up against the front door as soon as they'd got in the house, but tonight wasn't about that, it was about conveying something that neither of them had been able to put into words.

Her fingers ghosted down Rachel's neck and hooked under the strap of her dress, placing a kiss to her collar bone, she slowly removed Rachel's dress, watching as it fell to the floor. "You've got an amazing body. I loved that football uniform, I loved that dress, but yeah this is better."

"You liked the uniform? I couldn't tell."

"I'm just hot for you."

"Mmm." Rachel sighed happily as Quinn's hands stroked at her back, their lips reconnected and they were locked in another slow languid kiss. Rachel's hands wrapped around Quinn's waist pulling her closer and unzipping her skirt, letting it fall to the floor before hooking her hands under her shirt and lifting it over Quinn's head.

"So pretty." She traced a finger across Quinn's abs, drawing it upwards along her breastbone and up to her chin. "The prettiest girl I've ever seen." For a second they just looked at each other, drinking in one another. The air was thick between them.

When Quinn saw Rachel's eyes darken hungrily, she readily licked her lips. Slow was going to be hard, torture even, but if that's what Rachel wanted then she was sure she could oblige.

Scooping Rachel up into her arms, the brunette wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and she walked them towards the bed, gently laying Rachel down, leaving hot open mouthed kisses along her neck, down to her collar bone, undoing her bra and discarding it by the side of the bed, Rachel responded by undoing Quinn's bra in one swift motion and immediately her hands were working at her breasts, kneading them gently, taking a nipple between her thumb and finger and rolling it lightly, Quinn gasped and ran her hand down Rachel's chest, down to her belly button, her fingers dancing at the elastic of Rachel's panties.

xoxo

"You really are so beautiful." Quinn paused, Rachel was smiling at her sweetly and it made her feel so warm, so complete. "I love you." She was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn't hold her true feelings in anymore, she'd known she loved Rachel, being with her tonight just made it all fit in to place. She felt giddy as she finally spoke the words that had been whirling around her head for the last few weeks. Their relationship wasn't perfect. It was secret, it was heated and it had a lot of flaws. Her frustrations had mostly been sexual, although she hadn't realized that until they manifested in angry and bruising kisses, but slowly she'd found herself falling deeper and deeper and now she knew exactly what she felt and she couldn't hide it a minute longer, she wanted to give herself to Rachel. Her eyes were locked with Rachel's, tears filled as she absorbed the weight of her words. Rachel was just staring at her, her mouth opened and closed once, but then she finally spoke.

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel propped herself up on her elbows and Quinn pulled her into a hug, letting the relief and joy of knowing that Rachel loved her back wash over her. When she let go, she could see the tears in Rachel's eyes too and gently she tried to kiss them away.

"You're perfect."

"I know! It's hard work being so amazing, if only everyone could be this awesome."

"Rachel, I'm going to have to work on ways to stop you talking."

"I can give you some ideas."

"You can?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her amusedly.

"Oh yes, so many ideas. You just need to use that delicious mouth of yours, if you place it just here." Rachel pointed to her lips. "or here," she pointed to her neck. "or just here." Quinn watched as her finger moved to her breast and found herself grinning like an idiot.

"I think I get the idea." Quinn heard Rachel mumble something else, but she was too busy putting her mouth to work. Kissing a path from Rachel's neck to her breasts. Taking an already hardened nipple in her mouth and eliciting the sweetest sound from Rachel as she sucked on it lightly. "Definitely better than talking." Quinn moved to the other breast, enjoying every touch of Rachel as she let her hands roam and her lips taste.

xoxo

Rachel groaned, Quinn's hands were everywhere and not in the place she wanted them most. She wanted slow, but this was just painfully teasing, jerking her hips up in an attempt to encourage Quinn downwards, she was only met with another one of those sweet kisses. It was amazing, having Quinn's naked body moving against her, their breasts pressed together, those soft pink lips all over her skin and her beautiful hands making her whole body come to life. Biting down on her lip, remembering to enjoy all that she was feeling, then remembering that she had hands too, that she _did_ know how to use them. She cupped Quinn's breasts and sat up in the bed, Quinn shifted and was now practically sitting in her lap, giving Rachel's mouth full access to Quinn's dusky nipple. She took one in her mouth, sucking it lightly and then gently running her tongue around it, drawing circles and causing Quinn to rock slowly against her. Quinn arched her back and Rachel ran her finger nails down it, cupping her ass and pulling her core in so that it hit hard against Rachel's stomach. Quinn let out a sound that made Rachel want to throw her backwards and devour her, but instead she continued her ministrations, smirking a little when she realized that teasing and tempting could work both ways.

xoxo

Quinn knew Rachel had her, she'd pulled her in tight, the friction against her core was making her hot, the thin material that came between them was surely wet enough for Rachel to know how much she wanted her, but just in case she let her know. "It's all for you."

"Fuck Quinn." Rachel mumbled against her nipple before sucking it hard, Quinn threw her head back as the sensation ripped through her body.

Somehow she found the strength to move Rachel back down onto the bed, she shifted down her torso and tugged at her panties, pulling them down and when Rachel pouted at her, she quickly removed her own and was rewarded by Rachel lustily running her tongue along her lower lip, she crawled back up the bed leaving tender kisses along Rachel's thigh.

Hesitating just as she reached her goal she looked up to see Rachel watching her intensely, running her tongue flatly along Rachel's wet pussy, smirking as she looked up to see a now slightly frazzled Rachel still desperately trying to watch her every move.

"I need you so much." The brunettes eyes were locked with hers and she shuddered before letting her tongue take another taste. Moving up and down, before teasing her bundle of nerves with a sweep of her tongue. Repeating the action as Rachel rocked against her.

"I'm going to make you scream my name." Her tongue pushed slowly inside Rachel, fucking her with each measured stroke, in and out, slowly building Rachel into a frenzy. Rachel's fingers tangled in her hair, pulling at it lightly. She stopped teasing and sucked lightly on her clit, her fingers danced at Rachel's entrance, but she felt the brunette yank a little harder on her hair and looked up confusedly.

"What's wrong?" she took a moment to take in Rachel's appearance.

"Nothing...I uh...i want us to come together?"

"Oh." Quinn let Rachel pull her up the bed until their lips almost touched.

"I want you." Rachel husked, pulling Quinn into a long heated kiss, groaning when she tasted herself on Quinn's lips.

Quinn bucked when she felt Rachel's fingers stroke her core. She swallowed just as a moan tried to escape her lips and heard Rachel giggle.

"What?"

"Don't hold back. The whole name screaming was made for two, ok?" Rachel clearly meant what she said as Quinn felt one of her long fingers dip inside her slowly, she rocked against it, but it wasn't enough.

"I need more."

Rachel added a second finger and Quinn moaned out, not holding back this time as Rachel's fingers moved in and out of her.

"Is this okay? Am I doing it right?" Rachel's voice was a little wobbly and Quinn realized she was nervous and nothing like the sexts she'd been sending.

"More than okay, god Rachel please don't stop. I need you, can't you feel how wet I am for you."

"So fucking wet, I've dreamt about this, what I'd do, how I'd make you come." Rachel's confidence appeared to have returned with Quinn's encouragement and Quinn could feel her smile against her lips before her tongue slid inside her mouth in a slow languid kiss. Quinn loved the way Rachel kissed her, the way her tongue moved against hers, she could feel how strong it was and wondered what it would be like when Rachel finally tasted her, when that tongue was in her pussy. The thought slipped from her mind when Rachel's fingers quickened their pace and with a little curl, Rachel had hit that spot and Quinn's eyes flashed open.

"Together." Rachel husked.

Quinn ran a finger through Rachel's wet folds, she wanted to take it slow, to tease her girlfriend more, but Rachel's pace was still fast and she could feel her own orgasm building with each thrust. One finger entered Rachel and the brunette sighed into her mouth, she knew it wasn't enough, she'd read Rachel's sexts, but three seemed too much, for now, so she decided on two and was met with a beautiful sound as Rachel almost sang her name out. "Quinn."

Legs entwined, glistening bodies melded together, tongues tangled as they both drew closer to their individual climaxes.

"You're fucking gorgeous." Quinn husked into Rachel's neck, she licked at a bead of sweat as her hand pumped in and out of Rachel, her thumb working at her clit, she was getting closer and her movements were becoming jerky as she tried to hold on, tried to bring Rachel to the same point. her breathing became shallow and she tried to focus on Rachel, but it was no good, a white heat began to fill her body.

"I'm ready." Rachel panted against her. "Quinn..."

"Rachel..." Quinn breathed back, finally letting go, she felt wave after wave of pleasure consume her, her body rocking against Rachel's fingers as her orgasm ripped through her body, Rachel's walls were now clamping around her fingers and it made her own orgasm intensify and then Rachel cried out her name and she thought she'd never know anything better than this moment.

xoxo

Slowly she caught her breath, leaving a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"That was..." Rachel shifted onto her side, facing Quinn. "You are..." the brunette was still breathless as she looked at Quinn in awe.

"It really was." Quinn grinned back happily, her hand linking with Rachel's in the space between them on the sheets. She pulled their joined hands to her mouth and kissed Rachel's fingers. "and you love me?"

"I really do. I've never felt like this. You're sure you love me though?" Rachel no longer looked in awe, now she looked uncertain and Quinn wanted to wrap her in her arms and hold onto her forever.

"Completely and madly. I love you, I'm so in love with you."

"Feels pretty awesome, god that was so awesome." Rachel sighed and Quinn rolled onto her back, her body was still on fire. She tried to calm her heart but then Rachel's lips were moving up her arm, leaving a trail of soft kisses before sucking lightly on her neck. "it's only going to get more awesome."

"Rachel..." Quinn giggled as Rachel's fingers stroked her ribs.

"There are so many things I want to do to you, so many..." Rachel's lips were ghosting over Quinn's skin, her words forgotten as she moved closer to the place she most wanted to be. She wanted more, she'd waited long enough and now she wanted it all.

* * *

><p>Note: A longer chapter than usual. I hope you liked it. It's my first time writing a first time and I'm feeling kind of nervous, so please press that review button and tell me things or I may never do it again... Thanks for reading x<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"Rachel." Quinn craned her neck, so she could meet Rachel's eyes. The brunette was now making her way down her torso and looked up mischievously.

"Quinn?"

"What are you doing?"

"It's my turn to taste you. I've wanted this for so long..._too_ long." Rachel hooked her arm under Quinn's leg, lifting it slightly, her eyes now locked on Quinn's wet pussy. "I want to kiss you here." Her lips made contact and Quinn's eyes slammed shut, she was still sensitive from her last orgasm and now Rachel's tongue was dancing around her pussy, lapping at her wetness and claiming her clit.

"Fuck." She whimpered as Rachel lightly bit down on it. Before she could calm, Rachel's tongue was inside her, drinking her in. It felt amazing, she gripped tightly at the bed sheets, her hips rocking against Rachel's tongue. She'd been right, Rachel's years of singing practice had left her with an exceptionally talented tongue, with each stroke and push she felt her stomach tighten, it was almost unbearable, each pleasurable thrust, as Rachel explored and curled, hitting that spot and fucking Quinn to the edge of reason.

"Rachel!" She called out her name as she came. Her hips leaping up and pushing into Rachel's face as stars exploded behind her eyes, she was sure she was about to pass out, her heart was racing and her mind blank.

"You liked?" Rachel grinned, looking up to see Quinn coming down.

"I loved." Quinn exhaled and then shuddered when Rachel took one last swipe at her heat with her tongue, before crawling up her body and curling into her side.

"Beautiful." Rachel whispered against her shoulder, holding Quinn close.

"I can't. Wow. I never."

"You don't make sense, but I know what you mean." Rachel giggled.

Quinn rolled onto her side and faced Rachel. "This is something else, I don't know why it took so long, but I'm so happy we both see it. I..."

Rachel placed a finger over Quinn's mouth, she didn't need to hear anymore. Right now, this moment, everything was perfect.

xoxo

Rachel woke the next morning a smile fixed to her face and Quinn wrapped in her arms, it was still perfect, everything was just how she'd imagined it to be and best of all Quinn had told her she loved her. Her heart felt light and so did her body. Quinn shifted and Rachel pulled her in a little closer, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Mmm, morning." Quinn mumbled sleepily.

"Hey you. Hungry?"

"Starved." Quinn rolled over in Rachel's arms so they were facing each other. "but maybe we could stay here a while longer." She suggestively ran her fingers along Rachel's arm.

"We can't, My Dads are due home any minute, I'm guessing this doesn't look like your average sleepover, so maybe we should..."

"Yes," Quinn jumped out of bed like it was on fire. "I don't want your Dads killing me."

"Quinn." Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. "They won't, but if we want to keep this going..."

"Definitely want to keep it going." Quinn grinned, nodding so enthusiastically, Rachel thought it was sure to hurt.

"You make me feel things, I never thought I'd feel."

"Gay things?" Quinn blurted out and then palmed her forehead. "Seriously when did I turn into such a douche?"

Rachel laughed before looking up at her through thick lashes. "I meant love kind of things, warm, fuzzy nice things...and hot, sexy, uh, hot things..."

"Uh huh, yeah, so hot." Quinn's mind had clearly wondered, her fingers now lightly brushing against Rachel's skin, her eyes locked on her naked body.

Rachel chewed on her lip as she pondered her next move, they still had a few minutes until her Dads would be home...but she tried to be good and edged away, stepping into the shower and singing to her hearts content.

xoxo

"You girls okay?" Leroy eyed them curiously. They'd been giggling all through breakfast, Rachel had looked so delicious when she returned from the shower that Quinn had pounced and was in the process of eating her out when they heard the front door close. Rachel was fidgety and frustrated, her orgasm had been close and now she was sitting through the strangest of breakfasts with her secret girlfriend and her Dads. Quinn seemed strangely calm, but when their eyes met, the giggles came.

"I'm fine Daddy. We should go though. Quinn is taking me shopping."

"I am?" Quinn almost choked on her pancake, she'd made plans with Sam, she'd just, perhaps a little conveniently, forgotten to tell Rachel.

"Yes." Rachel's eyes were wide and Quinn didn't dare question her.

"Of course, yes, we should go, lots of shopping." Rachel ran upstairs and Quinn quickly sent Sam a text, making another lame excuse, she knew she was skating on thin ice, something was definitely going to give soon.

xoxo

A few hours later and they bustled back into Rachel's carrying far too many bags.

"Want to stay for dinner?" Rachel asked and Quinn went quiet. She turned to look at her and saw the sheepishness on her face.

"I've got to, um..."

"Right." Rachel was cold, she couldn't help it, with one look the happiness and joy was gone.

"Rachel don't." Quinn reached out.

"I'm sorry, its the deal. The only way I get to have you is with Sam attached." Rachel didn't mean to sound so bitter, but they'd had the best night last night and an awesome day today. It wasn't about being dependent or needy, she just hated that Quinn needed to have Sam.

"I can't. Look, I broke off last night and then again today. I have to go tonight, it's a church thing and I promised. If I don't go...I don't know but my Mom and his Mom will be there and did I say it's a church thing? not a date. Please if I don't then there may be questions...and then us and it'd be obvious and I'd not know and...it's church."

"Are you even making sense right now? Jeez Quinn go. I get it. You're boyfriend comes first." Rachel retorted, her throat felt dry and her eyes stung.

"You know that's not true, stop being like this. I love you Rachel."

"I love you, but it's not enough for you." Rachel's voice cracked as she delivered her words, she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach and was struggling for air.

"It is, please." Quinn pleaded.

Rachel looked at her for a moment. "I'm...look I'm not going to say I'm sorry again. I get it, you need this. I just need you to know that it's not ok, but I can understand for now. So go."

Quinn stepped closer and cupped Rachel's face with her hands. "Well, _I'm_ sorry and I don't say it enough. I've asked a lot of you. I still am. I'm trying, school, friends, everything, but..."

"You're not ready to be my girlfriend?"

"I am, I just can't tell anyone. I'm sorry." Quinn broke down as she looked at Rachel, tears freely fell from her eyes, desperate for Rachel to say it would all be okay, to understand why she had to keep things like this.

Rachel caved again, wrapping her arms around Quinn and shushing her fears away before kissing her and sending her out of the door and into the arms of her boyfriend, as usual nothing was resolved.

xoxo

Quinn wasn't happy, she didn't feel good at all about leaving Rachel like that, but somehow the hours ticked by and Sam had smiled along with the rest of them. He was forgiving, too forgiving. She wanted to text Rachel, but decided it was probably better that she waited until she got home. It was late when she got in and her Mom had drank enough wine to put her straight to sleep. Quinn went to send Rachel a message, but changed her mind and instead grabbed a hoodie and her running shoes. Rachel didn't live far away but it was a good ten minute run, she was under her window and wondering if she should just go home when the light switched on in Rachel's room.

**Hey, tired?**

_Just going to bed. Got some sleep to catch up on._

**Want to see me again?**

_Yes. Just you though, no baggage?_

**I love you. Want some company? You look hot in those shorts...**

_Is this a sext? I can send you a photo..._

**Photo is good, but I can see from your yard.**

_? What are you doing in my yard?_

Rachel's text came through just as the brunette looked out of her window, when she saw Quinn she laughed and Quinn felt relieved that turning up like this wasn't a problem.

**Wanting to know if you can come out to play?**

_I'm ready for bed! How about you come in to play? Wait five minutes, My Dads have just turned in. I'll go back down and get some water, leave the back door open. Lock it before you come upstairs._

**Coming in to play works for me :)**

She didn't hear back from Rachel, just saw a light go on in the kitchen and then off again a minute later. She made her way to the back door and found it unlocked, as promised. She crept inside the house, aware that being caught was going to be hard to explain. The door to Rachel's room was ajar and she slowly pushed it open. Rachel was lying on the bed watching her and she quickly moved inside and shut it behind her with a click of the lock.

"Sneaking out in the night! What would your mother say?" Rachel jokingly chastised Quinn and earned a smirk.

"She'd send me to hell if she knew why."

"Would she? Really?" Rachel looked at Quinn alarmed, she'd never really thought about how bad being gay could be for a girl like Quinn.

"Maybe, I don't know I was just joking, but I suppose. My Dad...um, he wasn't too openminded? my Mom did whatever he said, so..."

"Does it matter what he thinks now?" Rachel asked earnestly.

"No." Quinn shook her head vehemently. "He's gone, the way he treated me, my Mom, everything. Mom's a little more liberal, but it's hard for her, she grew up a certain way."

"I'm sorry this is getting heavy, you want a water? I got you a bottle before I came up."

"Thanks." Quinn still felt a little awkward stood in the middle of Rachel's room and was glad of the drink as a distraction. Last night she'd been doing things to Rachel that she ached to do again, but she wasn't sure where they stood, not since her thing with Sam came up earlier and now they were talking about her parents and it just felt overwhelming.

"You want to sit down?" Rachel patted the bed and Quinn climbed on next to her. "Can we just forget about earlier? You're here now, thats what matters."

"Yes, please. I felt so bad all night. I hate it, but I don't know another way, being here now is all that matters to me, it truly is."

"I know. It doesn't make it easy. I watch you walk out the door to be with another guy..."

"I wish it was easy, that I could just shout out that I like girls, that I love _you_." Quinn tried to hold her tears in, Rachel took her hand and entwined their fingers, nodding.

"Fuck, I love you. Lets just forget, live in our bubble and shut out the rest of the world, for tonight at least."

"I can do that." Quinn nodded and felt a weight lift off her chest. The next second Rachel's lips were on hers, kissing her the way Rachel did, making her feel weak and also making her feel strong. Rachel was everything she wished she could be. She hooked her hand around the back of the brunettes neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss desperately, being with Rachel was all that mattered.

xoxo

Rachel woke in the night, rolling onto her side, she studied Quinn as she slept, she looked so peaceful, so pretty. Quinn stirred and she held her breath, but the blonde didn't wake. Rachel sighed, it had been crazy recently, she didn't know what she felt anymore. She'd settled for having Quinn this way, but it still ate at her when she had time to think. Sam was a problem, she couldn't ignore that he was still around, that he got to hold Quinn's hand at school. He sang to her in glee and he took her out on dates. The thoughts swam in her head and she tried to shake them away. Thinking instead about how Quinn came over tonight, that she really did want to be close and that she had said she loved her, because Rachel believed she really did, with that thought she slowly drifted back to sleep. Her worries could wait for another day.

Quinn woke her early the next morning with soft kisses to her abdomen, when she opened her eyes, Quinn was watching her purposefully. Rachel didn't miss the tiny smirk at the corner of her girlfriends mouth, but she soon forgot it the second Quinn's lips connected with her core and her sensual tongue swiped at her entrance.

"Fuck." Rachel threw her head back as Quinn tongue pushed inside her and her thumb circled her clit, she knew it wouldn't take her much, Quinn seemed to already know what she liked. Her tongue was replaced by two fingers as Quinn slowly fucked her. Building up her pace, as her tongue now focussed on Rachel's clit. The brunette writhed with each thrust, desperate to feel Quinn deeper inside her, her wish was granted, Quinn's movements were more frantic, her palm slapping against Rachel bringing her closer to orgasm. A fire started to rip through her body, desperate for release she jerked upwards, Quinn forced her back down and continued her ministrations. "Please, baby."

She knew Quinn understood when a third finger was added, thrusting into her hard and deep, Quinn took her clit between her lips and sucked lightly, Rachel cried out Quinn's name, the blonde didn't relent and Rachel came undone, a white heat ripped through her body and she quivered and came down. Glad that Quinn was holding her and stroking her hair lovingly when she finally found the strength to open her eyes she was met with a soft smile and hazel eyes that she wanted to swim in. "I love you." She whispered against Quinn's lips, before kissing her softly.

Quinn managed to sneak out of the house undetected, Rachel was sad to say goodbye, she knew she wouldn't see her until the next day at school now and with school came Sam, secrets and hiding in restrooms at lunch, she didn't mind the restroom bit, the rest she could do without.

xoxo

Despite her fears, school was easier than expected that day, the football team had won, the boys were reaping the rewards but it only made Rachel more pissed that Finn didn't make the pass. She'd thought it had gone unnoticed but then lunch came around and she made her way to the cafeteria. Quinn had made a date with her for a public lunch and she was grinning from ear to ear. Half way through her salad, Jacob Ben Israel took to the front and broadcast an edit of the game. It was a parody of Finn's ineptness and had the whole room roaring with laughter. She didn't miss the brief clip of her and Quinn, the moment she'd kicked her helmet away and Quinn's fingers had brushed gently across her cheek, and neither did Quinn.

"Hey it's Finnept!" Santana called as he walked into the room. Rachel's eyes had been firmly fixed on Quinn until that moment, she'd seen how nervous she'd become and hoped it didn't last. Thanks to Jacob and Finn's arrival, it didn't.

"What the?" Finn turned to the screen just in time to see the shot of him getting sacked instead of passing to Rachel. It then showed Rachel's face, before cutting back to Finn eating dirt.

"You could've cost us the game, loser!" The hockey team had surrounded him, cups in hand and suddenly he was covered in a slushy shower that would go down in history. His glory from winning the game was stripped and Rachel was being patted on the back by the guys that had been targeting her the week before.

"You stood up, you played, you deserve it." Quinn squeezed her thigh discreetly under the table.

"You want to meet me in the restroom?" Rachel asked hesitantly, she wasn't sure how Quinn would be after that clip had aired.

"After seeing you looking hot in the football uniform again?...Yeah lets go." Quinn jumped up and Rachel almost fell over as she ran after her laughing.

The second Quinn's lips met hers, she stopped laughing and swooned.

xoxo

The next night she was lying in bed with Quinn, they'd meant to be studying but kissing happened and then sex, she was in a haze of lust, school had been easy and Quinn was amazing, she let out a deep breath, her happiness disturbed as the blonde moved beside her.

"Where are you going?" Rachel reached out her arm, trying to pull Quinn back into bed.

"I've...Sam."

"Great!" Rachel pulled the duvet over her head, she couldn't help but be annoyed, they'd just fucked and now Quinn was leaving for a date with her boyfriend.

"Don't. Rachel please, we talked about this." Quinn sat back down next to her, drawing her knees up under her chin as she looked at the brunette sadly.

"We did and I said I'm not happy and I'm not going to hide it, I'm not going to let you think it's okay to fuck me and then go out with your boyfriend." Rachel wasn't angry, she just had to make sure Quinn got the message. "This can't go on forever, _I_ can't do this forever. Maybe I'll have to date Finn again?" she joked. "At least before, I was there. Our double dates were really our dates."

"I know, I kinda miss them too, that time at the bowling alley!"

"That was awesome." Rachel grinned.

"I better go." Quinn said sadly, but instead of walking out the door she crawled back under the covers, kissing Rachel's calf, then thigh as she moved back up her body.

"You should." Rachel rolled away, turning her back. Quinn was all too good at distracting her.

"Sure." Quinn said dejectedly. "Maybe I could come back later?"

"Maybe. Text me if it's not too late." Quinn made her way towards the door. "Enjoy your date." Rachel said as it closed. She knew Quinn heard her.

xoxo

It was almost an hour later that she heard the door, her Dad's voice was always loud, but she couldn't work out who he was talking to. A few seconds later and she heard a tap at her door. Assuming it was her Dad, she called out. "come in."

"Hey." Quinn stood in the doorway. "You sure you want to let me in?"

"I thought you had a date?"

"How could I be on a date? My girlfriend is sitting here looking all pouty and um sexy and...um stuff."

Rachel looked at Quinn curiously, she wasn't used to the blonde struggling to string sentences together. "He didn't show?"

"He did, we talked. I broke up with him." Quinn stopped for a second, Rachel resisted the urge to jump up and down, instead waiting for Quinn to continue. "Okay, so I can't be open and shout it out about us, but I can be a little bit more honest. I'm not proud of what I've done. It wasn't fair to you or Sam. He's been innocent in all this, you've been amazing. I've been a douche."

"Well, kinda." Rachel was trying not to smile, the fact that Quinn had finally ended it with Sam was making her heart sing. It was one thing to be in love, another to feel like she was finally free to let herself fully feel it.

"It's over, I told him I wasn't feeling it, he was surprisingly okay, wants to stay friends, but gets it. I think. Are we okay?" Quinn looked at Rachel hesitantly.

"I think so." Rachel paused, dropping her eyes to the floor, before she looked back up to Quinn and nervously asked "Quinn, what does this mean?"

"That I'm single as far as everyone else knows, but you know the truth, I'm in love with you, I don't want to mess you about, I can't be open, but I'm yours."

"And you really mean that?"

"I really do."

"I want you to know that I'm very happy, I can do this. I just couldn't handle sharing you, not anymore."

Quinn moved out of the doorway and stepped further into the room. "I want us to try to make it work and I want you to be happy, us both to be happy." She sat down on the edge of the bed and took Rachel's hand in hers, looking up to meet her eyes. "I love you."

Rachel's smiled filled her face as she pulled Quinn up on top of her. "I love you too, now kiss me." She demanded and Quinn obliged.

* * *

><p>Note: Sorry about the little delay in updating. Life happened to get in the way. Hope you like and thanks for reading and thanks to those of you that keep on reviewing. I can never find the time to do personal replies, I'm struggling to find time for just writing at the moment! But I do appreciate you taking the time to review my story.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm single." Quinn laughed as she fixed her hair.

"You're not." Rachel looked at her alarmed, they'd just spent the last thirty minutes making out and now Quinn was declaring herself single. The blonde just laughed more before looking at Rachel incredulously.

"You know what I meant."

"Yes, so now all the boys and maybe Santana are free to pursue you?"

"Um, they won't get very far." Quinn shook her head. "Besides, I'm not going to do that to you again, promise. If we can get away with a secret relationship for the last few months, then hopefully we can continue, besides Santana is into you, I swear it!"

"Santana is not! And you've got to realize that now things will change, people _will_ think you're available and when you reject them? They are going to start looking for reasons why."

"Maybe so, but I can deal with that and Santana likes you..."

"Drop it!" Rachel chucked a pillow at Quinn and the blonde wrestled her down onto the bed.

"So long as you're not into her?"

"I can't believe you have to ask that." Rachel tried to roll away, but Quinn had her pinned down, her eyebrow arched in that way only Quinn can do, Rachel loved her, she couldn't help it. "Jealousy suits you." She husked craning her neck to kiss Quinn, but the blonde pulled away slightly. "Fine! I'm not into her!"

"Good." Quinn grinned as she leant in and claimed Rachel's lips, instantly deepening the kiss.

Rachel tried to lose herself in the kiss, she didn't want to think on it further, she knew Quinn would be asked out, she was the prettiest girl at school and girls like her weren't single long.

She was still her secret girlfriend, secrets definitely had some benefits, but Rachel was mostly seeing the disadvantages right now and somehow found it easier to ignore the fact that she was only semi-clothed, her legs entwined with her girlfriends as they lay on the bed in her room, something her Dads would never allow if they knew the pair were dating.

She tried to focus on Quinn's lips as they moved across her torso, lose herself in the touch, but thoughts of what would happen at school tomorrow kept creeping back in. Groaning outwardly, unable to contain her frustration with herself, she rolled off the bed. Quinn looked perplexed at her sudden departure.

"We okay?"

"Yeah." Rachel shrugged. "Look I'm stressed and hungry, so if we get some food, then maybe come back to this later?"

"Sure." Quinn nodded, but she didn't hide that she was deflated. Breaking up with Sam should have made everything right, it should have made Rachel happy, instead she was left wondering what she had to do next.

xoxo

Rachel was quiet as they ate, Quinn couldn't figure her out, so played absently with her phone.

"Anything good?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence and peeking at Quinn's cell.

"Party at Santana's house." Quinn showed Rachel the message.

"Oh." The brunette visibly slumped a little.

"What? I'm sure she'll ask you too. See!" Quinn pointed to Rachel's cell as it buzzed on the counter. Rachel checked it before looking back up to Quinn.

"She did. But I...I don't fit in at those kind of parties."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the cheerios and the popular kids."

"It's Santana! She's in glee too, it's a glee thing and you do fit in, you...uh...Rachel, people like you. I know we weren't nice to you in the past, but we're all friends now."

"I'm not sure Santana would say that."

"She invited you."

"I know, it just feels odd. Santana didn't even want you to talk to me a few weeks ago."

"Then we go and don't talk to her. It'll be fun to go out, say you'll come?"

"I don't know, what if someone hits on you?"

"I want us to go together." Quinn looked at Rachel pleadingly. "I don't want someone making a move on you either!"

"You do?" Rachel was stunned. "Together?"

"Yes, why not? It's me and you. They can see us as they want to."

"Then I'd love to go with you." Rachel beamed, she knew it wasn't their coming out parade, but all the little things that Quinn did, every small step, was beginning to make her think that it was worth it. Things would get better and even though it wasn't exactly how she'd like it, she did have Quinn and she had her all to herself.

She ached to shout it out how in love they were, but knew that day would come, she just had to wait. Some days she figured it'd probably be their high school reunion, if they made it that far. Others she thought Quinn was about to burst and tell the world. She felt loved and that was what really mattered.

She took a shower after dinner, letting the water take away the last traces of tension that remained before walking back into her room and climbing on the bed to dry her hair. She knew Quinn had been watching her the whole time, the blondes gaze was turning her on more than she thought possible.

"So this party, I'll pick you up and...do you want to sleepover?" Quinn winked suggestively and Rachel almost whimpered.

"So fucking much, now get over here and take that shirt off, you're overdressed...again!" Rachel was propped up against her pillows, the towel that had been covering her was quickly discarded, she noticed Quinn's eyes darken and the blonde wet her lips before sucking in a deep breath. Her girlfriend was beautiful.

xoxo

Quinn swiftly removed her shirt, predatorily moving towards the bed, climbing onto it and crawling up to Rachel's lips, claiming them in a heated kiss, groaning when Rachel's tongue entered her mouth. Her hands ghosted over Rachel's neck and collarbone, pressing firmly as she reached her breasts. Her thumbs drawing circles across her nipples. Rachel's hip's jerked upwards and she pushed her thigh between her legs, smiling into the kiss when Rachel groaned at the added friction.

"Fuck me Quinn, please."

The words were like music to Quinn's ears, she could barely resist Rachel when they were in public and fully clothed, but now, a naked Rachel begging her made her desire pool, breaking the kiss she wrapped her lips around one of Rachel's dusky nipples, sucking it lightly and teasing with her tongue.

She knew it drove Rachel crazy and when the brunette rubbed against her leg, she knew she had to get her jeans off and fast. It only took a second, but felt like forever, she hurriedly returned to the same position, claiming Rachel's breast and this time she could feel Rachel's wetness against her thigh. Her body reacted hungrily, her hand moving between Rachel's thighs, knuckles rubbing against Rachel's core, she thumbed her clit and Rachel arched her back off the bed.

Quinn needed Rachel, the rejection before dinner had thrown her, but now she felt secure. Touching Rachel, kissing her, fucking her, the way Rachel cried out her name and arched into every touch, let Quinn know that she was hers.

Rachel's body was beautiful, her skin soft and Quinn couldn't get enough of it. Placing kisses across her stomach, letting her tongue trace a path to Rachel's centre, she lapped at her juices, before slowly inserting two fingers.

Rachel was eager, her movements erratic. Quinn tried to hold her in place with her free hand, but knew Rachel couldn't wait. She wanted to tease her and take it slow, but sometimes Rachel was needy and insistent. Two fingers wouldn't be enough. She inserted a third and heard Rachel scream her name. "Fuck, Quinn." speeding up her movements as her palm slapped against Rachel's core, building her into a frenzied orgasm. She didn't mind fucking Rachel hard and fast at all, curling her fingers and stroking that spot. Her tongue working vigorously at Rachel's clit. Drawing circles, before gently flicking at the bundle of nerves, Rachel groaned and Quinn knew she was close. "I love you." She whispered against Rachel's skin, blowing a cold stream of air on her heated flesh. Her fingers working their way in and out, hastening her movements as Rachel's walls began to clamp down. Her girlfriend writhed beneath her, bucking as her orgasm ripped through her body. Quinn didn't stop until Rachel's inner walls relaxed. Closing her eyes and resting her head against Rachel's thigh, she didn't want to move, she wanted to revel in her girlfriends orgasm. When she thought Rachel was relaxed, she shifted again, her tongue swiping at her entrance as she fucked her to her second orgasm, Rachel quivered beneath her and Quinn felt content. She moved up the bed, taking her girlfriend in her arms and holding her like she never wanted to let her go.

xoxo

The night of the party and Quinn arrived early, she didn't want Rachel waiting, she wanted tonight and this party to be as perfect as she could make it. They weren't going to be holding hands and making out all night, she couldn't do that, but she could make Rachel feel special and knowing they got to spend the night together afterwards would hopefully make the lack of physical contact more bearable.

"You're..." Quinn sucked in a breath. "so beautiful, Rachel, just wow." She eyed the brunette up and down, Rachel's legs seemed to go on forever in the dress she'd chosen.

"Breathtaking, as ever." Rachel captured Quinn's lips in a soft kiss that left the blonde wanting more. "My Dads are home." She whispered in explanation, before leading Quinn into the kitchen for the customary greetings and quick farewells.

They arrived at Santana's just as Puck was unloading a beer keg.

"Going to be an awesome night!" he called out to them. "So awesome and you girls look _so_ hot!" he leered at them and Quinn possessively wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Girls night, no boys!" she stated firmly, glad that Puck was preoccupied with his keg. Rachel leant into her and she wished she didn't have to let go, but she did.

"Want to get a drink?" Rachel pulled her by the hand into the kitchen.

"Hey." Santana greeted the pair, but her eyes were set on Rachel. Drinking her in the way Quinn had done earlier. Quinn instantly prickled.

"Great party." Rachel looked between the pair, amusement playing at her lips.

"I'm glad you both came and wow Rachel, I really dig this look. It's all kinds of..."

"Hot!" Puck landed in the room and placed the keg on the table. "Get drinking ladies, this party is going to rock your world."

Quinn was still watching Santana closely as the Latina helped herself to a drink, she didn't miss that she handed it to Rachel and then took one for herself. Quinn was left to get her own and made sure she huffed loudly enough for Rachel to notice.

"I'm going to set up the music, but you need anything, let me know." Santana purred, her words all for Rachel's benefit, or so Quinn thought. She balled her free hand into a fist and narrowed her eyes at the retreating girl. Rachel must have seen her because she felt the brunette bump her side.

"Only you." Rachel whispered into her ear and Quinn felt a shiver down her back, turning slightly she locked eyes with Rachel, their faces were so close together she wanted to close the distance, but they weren't alone.

"Tequila!" Puck lined up the shot glasses and Quinn quickly grabbed two.

"You want to?"

Rachel nodded and took a glass. "Not too many, I want you in a conscious state later."

"What?" Puck looked at Rachel curiously.

"I said not too many, we need to sing later."

"Oh, yeah, sure." He nodded, his attention diverted to a group of cheerios that had just joined them. "Ladies, you want to suck on my hose?"

"Noah!" Rachel grimaced and Quinn laughed, taking her by the hand and leading her into the living room.

The party soon heated up, Rachel could feel the alcohol coursing through her veins, it felt good, she felt good. Quinn was by her side most of the time and no one seemed to care at all. Their new public friendship was not being questioned and no one was looking closely enough to see that there was a whole lot more going on between them.

Santana was smiling at her from across the room and she ducked her head, feeling uncomfortable under such a heated gaze. Quinn had gone to get her another drink, but she'd been gone a few minutes now. When Rachel looked up she could just see the blonde still in the kitchen, locked in conversation with Finn. Santana was fast approaching and despite her mind telling her to walk, her feet didn't seem to want to obey.

"Berry, you got this whole _thing_ going on." Santana's hand moved down Rachel's arm, before lingering at her waist. "I didn't know you could look so..._hot!_ I mean there was that one time when you looked like Britney, but yeah, I like this look so much more. Hudson must be crying himself to sleep knowing he lost someone like you."

"That's not what you were saying when I broke up with him." Rachel clipped, remembering how hostile Santana had been then _and_ the things she'd said about Quinn.

"A girl can change, you did. I have. Maybe we should spend more time together, get to know each other better?"

Rachel looked towards Quinn, but the blonde was still busy with Finn. "I, uh..."

"Excellent, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll go out." Santana's fingers brushed Rachel's forearm, causing her to shiver, she felt uncomfortable, Santana's eyes were boring into her and for the first time, she actually believed Quinn may have been right, Santana was flirting with her, Santana _liked_ her. "and make sure you save a dance for me later." The Latina winked as she walked away. Rachel was still staring at her empty glass when Quinn returned.

"You ok?"

"I think Santana just hit on me." Rachel looked up.

"You think?" Quinn's alarm was mixed with anger and it surprised Rachel. "I knew it!"

"She just said I looked hot and asked if I wanted to go out sometime and also dance later."

"And all that made you _think _she was hitting on you? Oh wow, maybe if she'd kissed you, maybe then you'd have been sure?"

"Hey, stop. I didn't do anything, you've no right to be pissed at me!"

"I'm sorry, you're right, I just...it's...I'm jealous." Quinn said flatly, she was clearly desperate to find Santana and rip her hair out, but she knew she couldn't. Instead she had to be honest with Rachel.

"You are?"

"Yeah. Why's that surprise you?" Quinn shrugged.

"No ones ever been like that with me...I...jealous Quinn is kinda sexy." Rachel purred.

"Sexy? Meet me in the restroom sexy?"

"How about one of the rooms upstairs sexy?"

"Oh I know just the place...come on." Quinn led Rachel up to the guest room. Before she could even close the door Rachel pounced. Her lips gliding against Quinn's, eager for more she darted out her tongue and was swiftly granted access, sighing as their tongues met and letting her body melt against Quinn's. She wrapped one hand around her waist and tangled the other in her hair, trying desperately to get closer, she could never feel close enough. Quinn's hands moved to her ass and squeezed, Rachel let out a soft moan at the sensation, she couldn't wait until they got home later, this was just a make out session, but she already ached for more. Suddenly Quinn jumped back.

"Hey." Rachel tried to pull her back into her arms.

"The fuck was that?" Quinn's eyes were wide as she looked around wildly.

"I moaned, you squeeze my ass, I'm going to moan!" Rachel shook her head, not sure what noise she could have made to freak Quinn out.

"No, not you. There was something else." Quinn turned to see the door was still ajar. "I think someone's out there." She whispered, creeping towards the door, pulling it open quickly, but only finding an empty hallway. "I was sure I heard a creak or something." She added as she inspected the hall.

"I didn't hear it, maybe it was the music?"

"Yeah, maybe." Quinn shrugged, but her brow was still knotted together.

"Come here." Rachel tried to pull her into a hug, but Quinn was rigid. "baby, please, it's ok." Rachel stepped around her and closed the door, she took Quinn's hand and led her to the bed, sitting her down.

"Rachel, if..." Quinn choked out, her fear at being caught had completely overwhelmed her.

"No one was there, you checked, you need to stop freaking out, it's going to be all right."

"I can't." Quinn shook her head. "if we get caught, my life is over. I love you, I love what we have, but...if we got caught! Oh god..."

"Shush." Rachel brushed a loose strand of hair behind Quinn's ear, cupping her cheek and locking their gazes. She noticed the tear falling and swiped it with her thumb. "It's going to be okay, we didn't get caught. We'll be more careful from now on. You trust me?"

Quinn nodded and swallowed thickly, but she broke away from Rachel's stare and her eyes locked on the door. She was sure someone had been there and the thought of someone seeing them together filled her with nothing but terror.

* * *

><p>Note: 200 reviews! wow! You guys are awesome :) Thank you x<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"We should go back downstairs, someone will notice, we've been gone too long." Quinn stood up and was already at the door before Rachel moved. "come on," she ordered and Rachel followed, too stunned to object. Quinn was cold and she didn't like it at all.

When they got downstairs Rachel couldn't miss that Quinn did a scan of the room, as if she was looking for any sign that someone had indeed seen them together. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest, resting her shoulder against the wall as she also took in their surroundings. No one was looking at them, no one was shouting out that they were lesbians, but it sure felt like it.

Quinn left her side without another word and Rachel felt lost, watching her girlfriend talking with a group of Cheerios, a group that Rachel would never belong in, she turned to the kitchen and sought comfort in Puck's offer of a beer before walking out the back door and staring up into the night sky. Her thoughts drifted back to the night Quinn took her to the park, they laughed and played on the swings and she felt happy and free. A lot had happened since then, she knew she should feel freer than ever right now, Quinn had made choices, given some commitments and she knew they weren't just fooling around, they were in love, it just didn't feel much like it when the door wasn't locked.

Rachel didn't move when the door swung open, she wanted to feel relieved that Quinn had come to find her, but nothing seemed to be lifting her spirits, she didn't realize it wasn't Quinn until the breath on her neck turned into words.

"Hey Rach, you ready for that dance?" Santana's voice was low and sent a shiver down her spine, she didn't know why, unsure if it was fear or something else stirring, but she didn't want to know either. Santana's fingers were slowly moving up and down her arm and she quickly stepped away.

"I'm not really in the mood." She tried to brush off the girls advances.

"You don't know if you'll like the dance unless you try. I can show you..." Santana stepped back into Rachel's space. Her hands locking to Rachel's hips as she moved them slowly from side to side, following the rhythm of the music that was just filtering out through an opened window.

"I..." Rachel tried to pull away, but Santana was behind her now, her arm wrapped around Rachel's waist holding them firmly together as she swayed both of their bodies to the music.

"Don't fight, just relax." Santana whispered against her ear, Rachel shut her eyes. The feeling stirring was definitely fear. She was scared to pull away and scared of what was going to happen if she didn't. Deciding that getting away was the best option she jerked out of Santana's reach and rushed back towards the kitchen door. "I need the...I've got to..."

"To find Quinn?" Santana rolled her eyes. "You two seem _super_ close these days." Santana drawled as she moved closer to a statuesque Rachel, her hand still gripping the handle as she turned back to face Santana, she could see the amusement on her face and it made her shiver.

"She's a friend."

"I can see that, I see a lot of things." Santana's fingers brushed against Rachel's ribs. "I know you aren't as scared of this as you're trying to make out."

"I don't know what you mean and I know you didn't see anything, it was nothing. Quinn was just saying thank you for, uh, for lending her a, uh...book." Rachel was flustered and couldn't hide it.

"A book? What?" Santana looked at her confusedly, but her hands were now moving slowly up Rachel's back. "I'm just someone who sees things, what you and Quinn do in the privacy of your homes, or is it still the second floor restroom?" she quirked an eyebrow at a now slightly trembling Rachel. "So you do have a thing for Quinn? I knew it!" she laughed menacingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't."

xoxo

Rachel didn't want to listen to anything more, running back inside she tripped and landed in Sam's arms.

"Whoa Superstar, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm...shit...Quinn?" Rachel was looking around desperately.

"Always Quinn" he mumbled.

"Sorry?" Rachel wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Nothing, she's in there, Brittany is showing her some dance moves. Although it's attracting a bit of an audience, you know Finn seems to have a thing for Quinn now? Great buddy he turned out to be." Sam slumped his shoulders, but Rachel didn't have time to console him.

"He...what?" Her head was spinning and the speed of her heart was making her dizzy. She couldn't process what Santana had said and now she was struggling to comprehend what Sam was telling her. Choosing to follow her original plan, she left a dejected Sam behind her and pushed her way into a now packed living room in search of Quinn.

"Quinn!" she called out when she saw her, trying to make her way over to where the blonde was dancing.

"Hey, she's having fun." Finn grabbed Rachel's arm, stopping her from getting closer to the blonde. Quinn must have heard her though, she turned and looked, but Rachel couldn't read her expression. Then without a blink she turned her back to Rachel and carried on dancing with Brittany. Rachel felt like the air had been kicked out of her lungs.

"I need to talk to her." She mumbled feebly, trying to jerk out of Finn's grip, but she didn't have any luck.

"Quinn needs to party, she's got rid of the fake boyfriend and deserves some fun."

"Fake boyfriend?"

"Oh come on Rachel, you know that was all just a charade. Quinn wasn't into Sam at all. It was obvious."

"I..."

"It's okay, I can keep it secret." Finn winked at her, but she didn't get it. She couldn't think straight, Quinn looked happy. She didn't want to cause a scene, it would only make things worse, so she ran outside, away from the party. She only got to the end of the path though, she didn't want to go without telling Quinn.

Someone had seen them, she was almost certain of it now, perhaps it was Santana, but Sam had been weird and then Finn mentioned the fake relationship. She didn't know who, she didn't want to, she just knew she had to stop whoever it was from sharing, she had to find someway to stop Quinn being outed. Stop her from freaking out, because she figured that if Quinn freaked then it would be the end of everything and that wasn't something she could face at all.

xoxo

"Where'd Rachel go?" Quinn asked Finn a minute later, Brittany was now busy with Santana. They looked like lovers and Quinn felt jealous that she wasn't able to do that with her own girlfriend. She'd been scared someone had seen them but she knew she shouldn't have ignored Rachel like that.

"What's with you two lately?" Finn laughed, but Quinn just frowned at him and he stopped. "She got all upset that you have other friends and ran out."

"She what? What did you say?"

"Nothing, hey come on, I wouldn't upset her. I just told her you needed to have some fun."

"Sorry, I just, well things have been crazy. I just wanted to dance."

"But now you're single, so no Sam following you around with those puppy dog eyes?" Finn joked. "I knew something was up at the game, you couldn't get away from him fast enough."

"Aw, don't say bad things about Sam, he's sweet, we just didn't work out."

"He's sweet, but not enough of a man for you."

"That's a fair statement." Quinn repressed a giggle. The alcohol had left her feeling bold. Finn would never figure it out anyway, he was far too dense. It wasn't until his oversized hand landed on her bare arm that she realized he was still talking. "Sorry?" she questioned.

"I said maybe we could get a coffee, talk about ways to help you relax."

"Relax?" her mind instantly drifted back to Rachel, the brunette knew all the ways to make Quinn relax. "I better find Rachel..." she said as she walked off, leaving a slightly perplexed Finn behind her.

xoxo

"Hey." Quinn had searched the house before finally finding Rachel out on the path, she sat down next to her, but the brunette didn't look up. She just held her head in her hands.

"Can we go?" Rachel mumbled after a few more moments of silence.

"Rachel?" Quinn stood up and pulled Rachel to her feet.

"I just want to go." Rachel said glumly.

"What happened?"

"You freaked out and ignored me, I don't want to spend the rest of the night wondering if you'll talk to me or not."

"I will. Rachel, please." Quinn took her by the shoulders and waited for Rachel to look at her. "I was dancing with Brittany. I want to have fun with my friends too. It doesn't mean I don't love you! I came to find you."

"Really? Wow I didn't think I was stopping you being with your friends." Rachel half screamed, her frustrations boiling over. "Stay, have fun. I'm going." She tried to pull away but Quinn's grip tightened and Rachel didn't have any fight left in her, her body went limp and she collapsed to the floor.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere, not alone." Quinn sat back down next to her, wrapping her arm around the brunettes shoulder, she knew Rachel was just lashing out and she knew she deserved it, but she was mostly glad that Rachel didn't run off.

"I can't...Santana, Finn, everyone."

"What happened? Was it Santana, did they do something?"

"She, um, she tried to dance with me. It was..."

"I'm going to kill her, fuck this!" Quinn began to storm up the path but Rachel stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"What if she knows? What if it was Santana outside the door? She said some things, but then Sam said something and also Finn, but..."

"Santana, Sam _and_ Finn? They all know?"

"No, I don't know, but I'm scared too, what if they did? I can't lose you, I can't." Rachel sobbed, the alcohol getting the better of her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Quinn hushed her with a soft kiss. "You told me to trust you, told me we'd work it out, well I do trust you and I believe we can. _If_ someone had seen us, they would have said by now, it's too juicy for any of those lot to keep quiet. I don't think we need to worry, but I'm going to make Santana pay, somehow."

"Yeah and how much have you drank to feel so positive?" Rachel said flatly, she wasn't buying it, Quinn talked a good talk, but she'd been the first to freak out over being caught and she had a bad feeling that Quinn had been right, someone had seen them and whoever it was, wasn't going to stay quiet for long.

"Don't Rach, I'm trying here." Quinn pleaded.

"I know." Rachel dropped her head onto Quinn's shoulder. "It's just so hard sometimes."

"Yep, but we're together." Quinn linked their hands and squeezed Rachel's softly. "So, you going to come back in? I want to dance with you."

"I'll come back in, but I don't think we should dance, we should be discreet."

"Okay." Quinn replied glumly.

"Maybe we can dance alone?"

"I don't always want to dance alone." Quinn whispered to Rachel's retreating back as she followed her back through the door.

xoxo

"Get this." Puck grinned at the pair, handing them two red cups. "I made it myself and it's mind blowing."

"Yuck!" Rachel spat it out immediately. "What the hell is that?"

"It's my ploy to get more than one cheerio in my bed tonight." Puck thrust his crotch forward, Rachel grimaced, Quinn just pursed her lips, clearly not amused.

"The fact you have to get a girl mind numbingly drunk before she'll sleep with you speaks volumes."

"It works, why change it." Puck shrugged as he walked off, clearly a little deflated, but not enough to stop him hitting on the next girl he saw. Quinn shook her head in disbelief, nothing would change Noah Puckerman, but at least now she knew it wasn't him at the door, he'd never have been able to stop himself from making a lewd comment.

xoxo

"Back together then?" Santana brushed past Rachel's back. "you two are sooo close. Is that why Sam had to go?" she smirked at Quinn.

"We're friends, despite you warning me that being friends with Rachel would ruin my social standing, right?"

"Well, if pushing out a baby before junior year didn't end you..."

"Fuck you."

"Don't, please." Rachel tried to stop them, but her voice was feeble and Quinn already had Santana pinned against the wall.

"Oh Fabray, you still got that fire, no wonder Berry is getting all hot for you." Santana tried to push her back, but Quinn was fuming.

"Just leave me alone and stay away from Rachel, she doesn't want to get to know you better, she doesn't want you dancing around her, so just go."

"You speak for Berry now?" Santana was obviously pissed that Quinn knew what had happened.

"I..." Quinn faltered, looking to Rachel for answers, she lost her grip and found herself being pushed away, Santana wrapping her fingers in her hair and pulling hard, yanking her head back.

"So if I want to make plans with Rachel, then I can."

"Except I don't want to make plans." Rachel pushed Santana off of Quinn and stood in front of the blonde. "I don't want that, not with you. Not ever."

"Still Finn huh?" Santana tried to mask her rejection with nonchalance. "God that boy plays you both so hard. You know he wants Quinn now?" Rachel's eyes bulged and it was clearly the reaction Santana had been looking for. "He's moved on Rachel and wants his old girlfriend back, so you'll be a third wheel soon enough."

"You're lying, anyway Quinn isn't interested." Rachel protested, but she was starting to think maybe Finn was playing a game.

"Not how it looked a few minutes ago. Finn was definitely making a move."

"Was he?" Rachel looked back at Quinn, the blonde shook her head in oblivious denial.

"You'll see, just live in your little bubble, it's about to burst and when it does..." Santana laughed at the pair.

"She won't touch you, so get over it." Quinn spat from behind Rachel's shoulder. Santana just laughed harder, before turning away. Just as she got to the doorway she looked back "Just be careful." She added, it was a strange comment and Quinn found herself gripping Rachel's shoulder tightly.

"She knows." Quinn whispered.

"I'm not sure." Rachel turned to face the blonde. "She was all about Finn, if she knew about us, then why not be more obvious?"

"Oh fuck this is complicated. I need out, we should go."

"I'll say some goodbyes."

They were out of view of the Lopez home before Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers but she didn't let go the rest of the way home.

xoxo

"Is your Mom in?"

"No, it's bridge night or something with Aunt Joan, so..."

Rachel didn't need to hear more, she had Quinn pinned against the door. Lips smashing together. The evening had been hard, now she had Quinn alone and she just wanted to forget, she wanted Quinn to forget.

The kiss was hot and needy, but it wasn't enough, Rachel separated their lips, moving to Quinn's neck, tracing her tongue along her collar bone as she slipped the straps of her dress over her shoulder, watching as it slowly fell to the floor. Rachel crept down her body, leaving kisses as she went, Quinn's fingers tangled in her hair, pulling it lightly "Quinn." she breathed out as she reached her pussy and looked up slightly mischievously. Lifting Quinn's right leg over her shoulder, she shifted closer, swiping her tongue briefly over her wet folds. "I want to fuck you so hard." Her husky tone causing Quinn to quiver. "You taste so good." She pushed her tongue inside Quinn, closing her eyes as she indulged in her new favorite thing.

"Fuck, Rachel. Lets go to my room." Quinn pleaded, trying to move away.

"No, I can't wait." Rachel held Quinn in place. Her tongue moving slowly across her pussy. Teasing her girlfriend as she moved her tongue in a circle, up to her clit, flicking it lightly and then back down to her core, dipping inside her. She felt Quinn rock into her and knew the blonde ached for more. She was tempted to give Quinn what she craved, but instead carried on tracing the same path, slowly teasing her before eventually giving in a little, using her fingers to rub Quinn's clit, as she fucked her with her tongue.

"Rachel." Quinn panted, "I need more."

Rachel grinned and took Quinn's clit in her mouth, sucking it lightly before adding two fingers, curling them slightly, causing Quinn to cry out her name, as she jerked backwards and forwards against Rachel's hand. "That what you want?"

"Yes, fuck, please."

Rachel pulled her fingers out completely and Quinn groaned at the loss, but before the blonde could voice her displeasure, Rachel pushed back inside causing Quinn to bang her head back on the door. Rachel slowed her movements, but Quinn kept rocking hard against her. Closing her eyes as she let Rachel take her. The moment her release came she screamed out Rachel's name, letting out all that she'd been holding in all night as her orgasm fired through her, but as she came down Rachel was still fucking her, the brunettes thumb working her clit as her fingers continued to move in and out of her aching pussy. Quinn sucked in a deep breath and bit down on her lip as she reached her second climax. "Holy fuck." Quinn panted, moving her hand to stop Rachel. Her body was on fire and she couldn't take anymore. "I just need a minute."

"You're gorgeous." Rachel placed a soft kiss on Quinn's thigh and the blonde shuddered. "I love you."

"Same, now get upstairs. I want to..." Quinn lifted Rachel up from her knees, placing a needy kiss to her mouth before gripping her hand and dragging her up the stairs. Rachel melted, she found forceful Quinn hot, even if she was a very willing participant and didn't really need dragging anywhere.

* * *

><p>Note: I've finished my other story, so more time to focus here. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

The moment they got into Quinn's room, Rachel's dress was discarded. Quinn's hands were moving frantically against her flesh, she just couldn't get enough of Rachel. The party hadn't been what she'd hoped for. She wanted to go and enjoy herself, be with her friends and know that her girlfriend was with her too. She thought she could do it, that being in a secret relationship was possible, but tonight just proved how hard it could be. She couldn't shut Santana down the way she wanted to do, she couldn't claim Rachel the way she needed to and she still had a nagging thought that someone had seen them.

She tried to dismiss it because that fear had hurt Rachel and right now all she wanted to do was make it okay, to forget it all and the way Rachel had wanted her the second they got in the house let her know she wasn't alone.

"Lay down." Quinn pushed Rachel back onto the bed, then slowly crawled up her body. Placing a kiss at her left knee and then her right, dragging her tongue along the inside of her thigh until she could almost taste her girlfriend. She inhaled deeply. "I love you, Rachel Berry, and now I'm going to show you just how much."

Rachel lifted her hips to meet Quinn's mouth, as Quinn took a slow taste of the girl she loved. Quickly working her into a heated mess. She wanted Rachel to remember, to feel every stroke of her finger, every movement of her tongue as she teased her towards her climax.

"I need you." Rachel whimpered, Quinn entered her with two fingers, working to a steady rhythm, pumping in and out as Rachel rode her hand to the brink.

Rachel's walls clamped around her fingers and Quinn shut her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of being inside Rachel as she came. She placed a soft kiss to Rachel's lips and lay on her side, propping herself up to watch as Rachel calmed her breathing. Eventually the brunette turned to look at her. A tear in her eye.

"What's wrong?" Quinn reached out, slightly panicked, worried she'd hurt her.

"I need you." Rachel repeated her earlier words, but this time they were broken with tears. Quinn shifted closer, pulling Rachel into her arms and rocking her gently.

"I get it." Quinn nodded. "I need you too." Her eyes locked onto the wall as she rested her head on top of Rachel's, looking for answers she couldn't find. She knew they were meant to be happy, but everything lately was tinged with sadness, she knew how to fix it, but she also knew she wasn't ready.

Being with Rachel was amazing, the best thing that had ever happened to her. Something that started in the girls restroom, but that had lingered in her mind and heart for so much longer, was now all that she could think of, but as happy as it made her, it also killed her a little inside.

She wouldn't be able to be the person Rachel deserved, she wasn't there yet. She wished she wasn't Quinn Fabray, she wished she hadn't messed up so much, didn't have a child that someone else cared for, a father that kicked her out, a mother that drank to forget. She just wanted to be a girl working through high school, but she wasn't, she'd never be that. She loved Rachel Berry and that fact changed her whole world. It was for the better, she just wasn't sure how to feel happy about it because she knew she couldn't be open and the thought of someone finding out about them and the impact that would have on her life left her shaking as she held Rachel in her arms.

xoxo

On Monday, at school, she did her best to push all the weekend drama behind her by pushing Rachel up against the wall. The sex was amazing, a great distraction, she'd been using it for months now, but knew it couldn't go on like this, she had made small steps to be in a proper relationship with Rachel, but knew at some point Rachel was going to wake up and say it wasn't enough, that she was sure of, but right now, in this bathroom, she carried on pretending it could be okay.

"I love the flowers." Quinn said between kisses. Rachel was breathless, her head arched back against the wall and Quinn couldn't imagine her looking sexier, so she attacked her lips again.

"What?" Rachel mumbled between kisses. Quinn's hands were already under her top, brushing over her bra, thumbing her nipples. She didn't get an answer, Quinn's hand moved downwards and was inside her, pumping hard, fucking her and making her forget her question. Rachel bit down on her lip as she tried to suppress a moan and rocked hard against Quinn's fingers, she'd been wanting since she'd left Quinn's arms the day before. Quinn's name fell from her lips as she came, her body shook and she clung on tightly to the girl she loved.

"So beautiful. I could watch you come all day." Quinn's eyes were locked on her, she'd normally have ducked away from such an intense stare, but with Quinn she found herself mesmerized and unable to look away in case she missed something, Rachel could only imagine she looked completely smitten, she didn't care, because she was.

"What flowers?" Rachel finally managed to speak.

"In my locker." Quinn looked back at Rachel curiously. "Not you?"

"No."

"Oh." Quinn's eyes bulged.

"Oh my god it must be Finn. Santana and Sam were right." Rachel paced the room, trying to process the fact that her ex was now chasing Quinn and what it'd mean to them both.

"You've nothing to worry about." Quinn stopped Rachel placing her hands on her shoulders and placing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll make sure he loses interest and fast. I can handle Finn." Rachel nodded, but her mind was elsewhere, she knew Finn making a move on Quinn could cause them trouble.

xoxo

Thirty minutes later and Finn made an appearance at Quinn's locker, Rachel was right there, but it didn't stop Finn Hudson.

"Hey Q, you like the flowers?" she just looked at him incredulously. "I figured we'd go to Prom, I mean, um, you and me could run together for Prom King and Queen, I mean it's your dream, so." Finn half mumbled whilst continuing to look at her dopily.

"Your dream?" Rachel broke the death glare she'd had on Finn to look at Quinn slightly disbelievingly.

"An _old_ dream." She reassured, placing her hand on Rachel's arm, hoping it'd be enough to calm the fiery brunette.

"Quinn." Finn scrunched up his face and shook his head. "You've gone on about junior prom since _forever_. Even I listen sometimes." He looked up towards the ceiling as he recited from memory the tale Quinn had spun him over and over. "I have to be the star quarterback, win the big game, you captain the cheerios. Together we take the crown." She thought he was going to punch the air when he realized he'd got it right, but instead he just smiled smugly at her.

"Except you screwed up in the game." Rachel huffed, clearly unnerved by the situation.

"We still won." Finn corrected.

"The hockey team slushied you!" Rachel countered.

"We got revenge and I'm still the hero to most of the school, the ones that vote! No one likes the hockey team."

"It's true." Quinn conceded.

"And this?...prom is what you want?" Rachel wasn't doing a good job of hiding her shock.

"No." Quinn looked to Rachel, before turning to Finn. "Things change. It's nice of you to ask, but I'm not running."

"Don't." Rachel cut her off. Turning to Finn and adding. "She'll get back to you."

"Sure." Finn looked between them, slightly more confused then usual.

"I said, NO." Quinn shut her locker and looked pointedly at Rachel.

"She'll let you know." Rachel repeated more sternly, her eyes determined and never leaving Quinn's.

Quinn shook her head and walked off down the hall, leaving Rachel and Finn behind her. She couldn't work her girlfriend out at all.

xoxo

Rachel sat next to her in glee, Quinn waited but Rachel clearly wasn't going to say anything. Sighing she turned to look at the brunette. "I'm not going with Finn."

"You have to. People will think it strange if you don't."

"I don't care for people."

"You do! And you care for prom queen, so you should do it."

"Rachel this is crazy talk. I want...we should..." Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek and half closed her eyes when Rachel leant into the touch. "I want to be with _you_."

"I want that too, nothing but that." Rachel nodded sadly, "But we can't dance together, you'll dance with boys, you may as well try to win that crown while you do it."

"But Finn?"

"I dated Finn, we were together, but this isn't dating, this is just running for prom king and queen."

"It won't work." Quinn shook her head, but her conviction was slowly waning. Maybe Rachel was on to something, maybe she _could_ win the crown. The thought of achieving a childhood dream was beginning to consume her.

"Not only will it work, but it'll also take some of the eyes off us. If someone saw us at the party, well, we can deny it better. No one will believe Santana, not if you're with Finn."

"This isn't what you want."

"I want what makes you happy."

"And if it was Finn that saw us?"

"It has to have been Santana. I'm almost certain, she's the only person to say anything. Finn was just...well I guess, he was interested in you."

"And that is another excellent reason not to do this." Quinn clapped her hands on her knees, shaking her head, she knew Rachel wasn't going to listen though.

"Just think about it." Rachel squeezed her hand, pulling it away the moment Mr Schue walked in the room. Quinn swallowed thickly, she wanted to take Rachel's hand in hers, she could even daydream of a prom where they danced together, but she knew it wasn't to be.

xoxo

Quinn did think about it, she thought of little else that week. Before school on Friday she found herself admiring the crowns in her closet. This had been a dream, her dream. Rachel knew what that meant, she was the girl that dreamed big, Quinn couldn't imagine Rachel not trying for hers, so she knew being Rachel's girlfriend also meant she had to try for her own.

When she got to her locker, she'd already made up her mind and when his shadow loomed over her only a second later all she did was say "Yes." He scooped her up into his arms and spun around, she couldn't help but laugh at the gesture.

"You won't regret this, we're going to rule this school." Finn slowed down and dropped her back to the ground, smiling dopily.

"Just get me that crown Hudson." She grinned back girlishly, then she saw Rachel watching them and backed away, she wasn't sure why she felt guilty but that was definitely the emotion consuming her, something about the pained expression on Rachel's face, but that was soon gone as the brunette put on a fake smile and joined them. Quinn didn't know what to say, after all this was Rachel's idea.

"Hey, so you're going to prom together?" Rachel's smile was looking uncomfortable and Quinn wished she could fix it, before she could speak, Finn butted in.

"I know this must be hard for you, but I hope you'll get over it and vote for us." Finn put a hand on Rachel's shoulder in what she assumed was meant to be a comforting gesture, but it only made her want to yank it off her girlfriends skin.

"You have my vote." Rachel smiled sweetly and Finn was appeased.

"Thank you." Quinn looked at her girlfriend hesitantly, but Rachel just carried on with her fake smile, leaving Quinn feeling awkward.

"I should go, but perhaps we could work on a strategy at lunch?" Finn beamed at her.

"Lunch?" Quinn shook her head, looking at Rachel, she didn't want to give up her lunch, but Rachel's eyes were firmly locked on her feet. Quinn rolled her eyes, before nodding her agreement.

"Yep, we need to get on with things. I can't do after school. Meet me by the bleachers." Finn was already around the corner before Rachel looked up.

"But you're _mine_ after school." Rachel tiptoed up and whispered assertively in Quinn's ear, before she walked away. Quinn shivered, something in Rachel's tone had made her want school to end right away, she wanted to be Rachel's and she wanted Rachel to say 'mine' like that to her again.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

After school couldn't come soon enough for Quinn. She wanted the crown she really did, but she wanted Rachel more. Listening to Finn talk about how great _he_ was throughout her lunch break had been a stark reminder of what her life once was. Now she had Rachel, she felt things, she cared for her, loved her and ached for her. She wished she had courage, that she could stand up and be the kind of girl that took her high school girlfriend to prom, but she knew she wasn't, she could never be that.

They were only juniors, she had a whole year left at this school and in this town. She wanted out of Lima and being with Rachel had opened her eyes to all the dreams and possibilities she'd been to scared to dare for, but none of those could happen if her parents disowned her for being gay and she was pretty certain that is what would happen if they ever found out. All she could do was make it through this time, make sure she got into Yale and made sure she had a chance to make it on her own, before she could risk losing her parents financial support.

She vowed to herself that she'd make it up to Rachel in every way she could until she was able to be completely hers, but now Prom and a very persistent Finn was getting in the way.

Sighing she collected her books and found a note in her locker. A short message written in Rachel's swirling script had her grinning from ear to ear.

_Auditorium. Top right entrance. Lock the door!_

She skipped her way towards her destination, she knew Rachel loved that place and being asked to meet her there could only mean something special. The lock clicked into place and anticipation made her tingle as she made her way down the steps towards the stage. Rachel was sat at the piano, her fingers stretched out across the keys, but she wasn't playing.

"Can you?" Quinn asked as she stepped closer, Rachel shook her head sadly, lifting herself off the stool.

"Not very well. You?"

Quinn sat down and read the music Rachel had out, playing a few notes competently. "I had some lessons, sit with me." She patted the spot where Rachel had been moments before. Rachel smiled and joined her. Singing along to the song that Quinn played, as Rachel's voice filled the room Quinn stopped playing, she wanted to listen. She loved listening to Rachel, the brunette seemed to understand, as she continued, her focus now on a mesmerized Quinn as she sung only for her.

"We have to sing at Prom." Rachel added as explanation when she finished.

"It's perfect. You'll be amazing."

"I'm going with Mercedes. Sam too."

"Oh." Quinn couldn't help feel deflated. "Can we just forget about Prom? About Lima? About my family?"

"We can be whatever you want to be. This is our space. This stage...we're free."

"Dance with me?" Quinn looked at her hopefully.

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip as she selected a song on her iPod, taking Quinn's hand and moving out to the middle of the stage. They danced to a slow beat. Quinn's arms snaked around Rachel's waist, holding her close, happiness washed over her, these moments were the ones that really mattered. She just hoped they'd be enough for Rachel.

"I packed some food." Rachel was back at the piano, changing the song. "I..." she didn't get to finish her sentence because Quinn's lips were on hers, kissing her needfully, then slowing her pace as she moved her tongue into Rachel's mouth.

"I don't want a picnic." Quinn moved her lips to Rachel's neck, sucking it lightly, she knew it'd leave a mark, she wanted it to. "I just want you." Pulling back she locked eyes with Rachel and felt her belly flip as the brunettes darkened into what she imagined was a mirror image of her own. She pushed her back against the piano, her hand slipping between Rachel's legs, pushing her soaked panties to one side, running her finger through wet folds before closing her eyes and slowly pushing two fingers inside Rachel, feeling her warmth, her softness. Her thumb worked at Rachel's clit and the brunette's hips jarred into her.

"I always wondered..." Rachel panted between thrusts.

"What you'd sound like?" Quinn paused momentarily.

"Mmmhmm." Rachel nodded shyly.

"Me too." Quinn smirked, she'd fantasized about this before, something about having Rachel on that piano, on this stage. It'd been her go to when she was home alone, frustrated during their double date days.

"Fuck!" Rachel cried out as Quinn added a third finger, soon she was rocking hard against Quinn's hand.

"You still feel so tight." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. "It's fucking hot. Come hard for me baby. I want to feel you fall apart. I love fucking you, tasting you, making you scream my name."

"Oh shit." Rachel panted, barely able to open her eyes to look at Quinn. "I'm so close, fuck me Quinn."

Quinn pushed in deeper, her fingers curling up as she smashed her lips hard against Rachel's before remembering she wanted to hear her and settling for her neck instead. Rachel was moving at her own rhythm now. She knew she was close, her mewls had turned to groans and pants and it bounced around the walls, Quinn couldn't imagine a sweeter sound ever as Rachel came undone, her walls clamping hard around Quinn's fingers, Quinn's name fell from her lips and Quinn almost came herself at that, she nuzzled further into Rachel's neck, holding her tight, breathing in the smell of her hair and wishing she could stay lost in this moment forever. She almost didn't want to come back, but then Rachel's hand was cupping her heat and she lifted her head, looking at Rachel adoringly, then gasping because Rachel was in her. She knew it wouldn't take much and the moment Rachel's thumb rubbed her clit, she was already letting go.

"Wow." Rachel beamed. "That was better than I imagined. I think with more practice we could improve though. The acoustics in here..."

"Rachel." Quinn panted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"I thought you'd never ask." Rachel giggled as she melded their lips together.

xoxo

The next few days were consumed with Prom. Quinn was with Finn and Rachel was left trying to remember how she once filled her lunch breaks. Today she just happened to be unfortunate enough to run into Santana in the bathroom. She didn't hide her annoyance, but it wasn't enough to deter Santana from engaging with her.

"I heard your bff is running for Prom Queen with your ex? Thats some kind of mixed up crazy." Santana leant back against the wall filing her nails, as Rachel fixed her hair.

"Quinn and Finn, yes."

"And you're okay with that?"

"She has my vote."

"I was hoping you'd vote for me." Santana purred as she moved closer, invading Rachel's personal space, her fingers tracing a light path down Rachel's arm.

"Um." Rachel shivered and tried to step away but ended up with her back to the wall, Santana was so close that her body was almost pinning her against it.

"Maybe I can help to convince you." Her breath felt hot on Rachel's skin, she flashed her eyes to Santana's lips and knew the Latina had seen her do it when they curled into a smile.

"Why would you run against Quinn? You're supposed to be her friend."

"Quinn has everything. She has Finn, she has _you_. I want something too, I want more than one thing." Santana looked at Rachel pointedly, "But most of all she doesn't get to be prom Queen and think she rules this school, she's greedy, why does she get to have it all?"

"Maybe she deserves something good, I think..."

"Don't think." Santana cut her off. "Just vote for me."

"No, besides who are you running with?"

Santana froze for a second, stepping back and allowing Rachel room to breathe. "Karofsky."

"Really? Whoa." Rachel struggled to contain her laughter.

"And you?"

"Mercedes and Sam." Rachel mumbled, embarrassed.

"You and Sam?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, regaining her nerve since her Karofsky revelation.

"It's a group thing."

"Maybe I'll get that dance?"

"Santana." Rachel sighed.

"Berry? Stop trying to fight this thing we have." Santana leant closer, her lips almost touching Rachel's. "It's too strong, you just need to face it, I'm all you'll ever need."

"Hi." Quinn walked into the bathroom and eyed the pair curiously. Santana stepped back, a smirk fixed on her face. Quinn moved next to Rachel, holding her ground territorially, but all she received was a menacing chuckle from Santana as she made her exit. "What did she want?"

"The prom queen crown." Rachel said flatly, her eyes locked on the closed door, she wasn't used to that kind of attention at all.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? You okay?" Quinn stepped around her and looked her in the eye, Rachel tried to shake the feeling away, but Santana had her rattled and Quinn must have been able to see it. "That looked, um, kinda intimate?"

"I'm fine, it was nothing. You want to get a coffee?"

"I would but...Finn..."

"Yeah." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I can stop it? No Prom, no Santana, no Finn."

"You go out and win. I want you to." Rachel forced a smile.

"So long as you're sure?" Quinn frowned, but Rachel was being coy and she had a head full of campaign ideas. "I better go, Finn's waiting."

"I'll see you tonight?"

"I..." Quinn paused and turned back to look at Rachel. "I'm going out with my Mom, Church thing."

"Call me after?"

Quinn nodded and left Rachel in the empty restroom, the brunette stared at herself in the mirror, trying to work out why her head was such a mess and why she was left with a nagging feeling that Quinn had just lied to her, her thoughts switched back to Santana and she decided it was better to get back to class and find some distraction.

xoxo

The end of the day finally came around and Rachel slowly made her way to the parking lot, the rain was heavy and she shivered as the cold hit her.

"Want a ride?" Santana pulled up beside her. "Quick get in before you get soaked."

"Thanks." Rachel happily climbed in, she disliked the rain a lot more than she felt awkward around Santana and today had really not been going well at all, the last thing she needed was to catch a cold and ruin her voice just before her performance at Prom.

"Where's your car?" Santana asked as she drove them off the school grounds.

"My Dad needed it, Quinn drove me in, but she's..."

"With Finn? I know I was stirring earlier, but isn't that just odd?"

"A little." Rachel shrugged, the heaters kicked in and she was relieved to warm up.

"He likes her right?"

"Maybe."

"You think they'll get back together?"

Rachel eyed Santana curiously before answering. "I don't think Quinn wants that, no."

"Hey, you want to get a coffee?"

"With you?" Rachel coughed.

"My cars good enough!" Santana mumbled, clearly a little upset.

"Sorry, that was rude. I'd love a coffee."

"Great." Santana was almost bouncing in her seat and Rachel felt a little pang of guilt that she was a little bit excited about the fact that Santana liked her.

"You know, you're not so bad when you aren't being a bitch." Rachel laughed as they drove into the parking lot.

"I'm absolutely, amazingly lovely. It's about time you learnt that." Santana grinned at her. "I'll drop you off and go park, no need for us both to get wet."

Rachel was still smiling as she walked into the coffee shop looking for an empty table, it was then that she noticed Quinn sat with her back to the door, she hadn't seen Rachel enter and it looked as though Judy hadn't arrived, so Rachel decided to go and say hi, but her happiness disappeared the moment she saw Finn walking towards the table, two drinks in his hand. She froze on the spot and watched as the boy she once coveted sat down and placed his oversized hand on top of _her_ girlfriends, his thumb drawing circles across her flesh, making Rachel shudder. She felt her body heave forward as if she was about to be sick, but nothing happened, instead she found herself running back out of the door she'd just entered, smack into the rain, it was still falling hard and within seconds she was drenched but she couldn't even care, she was too focussed on remembering how to breathe as a stream of lies and doubt washed over her.

* * *

><p>Note: Ugh glee is making this pair hard to write for! But I'm still trying. thanks for reading anyway.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

"Rachel!" Santana shouted out to her, she turned to look but the rain was mixed with tears now and she could barely see. "Come inside, what happened?" the other girls voice was closer, she felt arms wrap around her, a door opened and her wet coat was discarded.

"Not here." Rachel choked out, suddenly panicked that she might come face to face with Quinn and she really wasn't ready for that.

"I've seen, it's okay, shush sit down. I'll get the waitress to bring over a hot chocolate. Quinn won't know we're here." Santana's voice was softer and strangely calming, but Rachel couldn't really register what was going on, she managed a nod, she didn't have the strength to get up and run, her mind was just full of the image of Quinn sitting with Finn, Finn touching her girlfriend and the pain of noticing that Quinn did not pull away.

xoxo

"Here, sip this and put this on." Santana wrapped her cheerios jacket around Rachel's shoulders. "I found it in the trunk, but don't tell coach, we were meant to give all our stuff back when she kicked us off the squad." She whispered conspiratorially and earned a small smile from Rachel.

"Thanks."

"I thought you were okay with the prom thing?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it." Rachel clammed up, pulling her arms in closer to her chest.

"Finn isn't worth all this." Santana sighed. "Trust me, I know, that's two minutes of my life I can never get back."

Rachel just rolled her eyes, she knew Finn wasn't worth it, but Quinn was. Wanting her and waiting for her had always been okay, surviving Sam was difficult, but they'd managed it and she knew she could wait to be open, she didn't expect Quinn to suddenly change, to be out and proud, it wasn't necessary, she had Quinn to herself, it was okay or that's what she tried to convince herself. What she couldn't do was watch as Quinn practically dated someone else under her nose. Knowing there'd be an explanation didn't make it any easier, because regardless of what excuse Quinn came up with, the fact that she'd lied to Rachel remained. Coffee with Finn Hudson was nowhere near the same as having a church thing with her Mom.

"Have they gone?" she finally managed to break the silence, her voice was strangely calm but it still sounded odd, even to her.

Santana peeked out from their booth. "Just leaving. She doesn't look too happy..." Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the booth. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I don't want her seeing me. I need to figure some things out."

"She means a lot to you? Kinda like what I...uh..." Santana's cheeks had turned a deep shade of red as she stumbled over her words.

"Kinda." Rachel nodded and Santana returned it shyly, she didn't want to say more, she couldn't, but she knew Santana got the message.

"I wouldn't...not with him...if you and I."

"I know." Rachel swallowed thickly as Santana gazed at her intently. "But I can't."

"You should!" Santana sighed wistfully.

"I probably should." Rachel let out a small laugh and a smile pulled at her lips. "But its not me. I can't mess you around."

"See how that works out for you, then call me?" Santana remained playful and it made Rachel feel a little happier.

"Maybe we could try being friends?" Rachel placed her hand on top of Santana's and looked at her beseechingly, they'd never been friends, but something made her want to try.

"We could." Santana smiled shyly. "and my first job as your new friend is to get you home quick, you need to get your hair dry, can't have our star getting sick."

"You're protective, it's sweet."

"I take care of the things, um people, that matter most to me."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled warmly. "For everything." She added and was surprised to find Santana arms wrapped around her, holding her in a brief embrace, before walking her back out to the car. She spent the journey home trying not to think about the inevitable confrontation with Quinn, she knew it'd happen soon enough.

What she didn't expect was it to be the moment she got indoors. Quinn was waiting for her in her room, her hair mussed from the rain, her face pale, Rachel guessed, from the lies she'd told.

"Rachel." Quinn stood and stepped closer to the brunette, but Rachel took a step back, she felt the anger coursing through her veins. "what happened?" Quinn asked, stunned by Rachel's demeanor.

"You happened." She spat out. "You and _Finn_."

"Finn?" Quinn just stared back confusedly and it made Rachel want to scream.

"I know! I saw you. Church with Mom, looked a whole load of cozy."

"Fuck." Realization hit Quinn and she dropped her head, before slumping back onto the bed.

"No, you don't get to do that." Rachel grabbed at her arm, pulling her back to her feet. "you have to answer, _you_ have to fight, don't just fall in a heap on my bed!" Quinn tried to take Rachel's hands, but she just pulled them away. "fuck you!"

Quinn puffed out her cheeks, trying to get her thoughts together, she'd never seen Rachel like this and it was alarming.

"Rachel, I didn't tell you because I didn't have the chance and I knew you'd flip out and go all kinds of crazy and there was the note in my locker and..."

Rachel tried to calm herself, shaking her head still in disbelief, but she realized she was losing control and had to slow down. Looking at Quinn for a moment before she spoke, her voice more measured now. "Oh because I've been so crazy about this whole thing? I trusted you, how can I now?"

Quinn sucked in a breath, this isn't what she'd expected when she'd rolled up at Rachel's, she wanted to talk and now she was on the back foot, she'd not thought about how she was betraying Rachel's trust, she just wanted it all to be simple, to do what Finn wanted, to get it over with. The note had her rattled, when Finn bumped into her at the mall, she'd been nervous, something made her think it might have been him, somehow she needed Rachel to understand.

"He cornered me at the mall and...well he asked me out, wants to make the prom thing something more. So I confronted him about the note and he said it wasn't him! That just leaves the person that saw us...and my money's on Santana."

"What are you even talking about, what note?"

"This one!" Quinn handed Rachel the crumpled piece of paper that she'd been gripping on to. "it was in my locker at the end of school."

"Secrets can come between a beauty queen and her crown." Rachel read the note aloud, examining the paper, her brow knotted together. "What's that even mean?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a warning? Then he said he wouldn't go with me unless I dated him. I wanted to just make it go away, but then he insisted we went for coffee, he said I owed him or something, said I'd never win, never be anyone without him. I came straight here afterwards, please..." Quinn stopped when she realised she was rambling and Rachel was just looking at her coldly.

"But you said you had a thing with your Mom? I knew you were lying! You lied...to _me_." Her voice hoarse from the tears she'd shed.

"I lied about my Mom, but not because I was going somewhere with Finn, Rachel you have to believe me!"

"Why?" Rachel stared Quinn down, "Why do I have to believe anything you say?"

"I wanted to get you something, something for Prom. It was a surprise, but fuck why does Finn always ruin everything?" Quinn balled her hands into fists in frustration.

"Maybe this time you ruined everything? I saw you. He was holding your hand!" Rachel lost her composure as she remembered the scene from earlier.

"Then you didn't watch long enough, you didn't see me pull away, you didn't see me tell him I didn't want that." She pleaded, but Rachel's expression was unreadable.

"I don't know if I can believe you."

"I'm not trying to fool you, please. I just wanted something, one thing from high school, I always wanted to be prom queen!"

"At what price?"

"I...he won't...he'll only go with me if I agree to be his girlfriend." Quinn sadly chewed her lip, trying to stave off the tears that were stinging her eyes.

"No." Rachel shook her head forcefully.

"Rachel." Quinn tried to reason.

"No, no dating, this isn't happening." Rachel didn't even know she was crying, she didn't notice Quinn was now stood right in front of her until a thumb wiped a tear away.

"I love you, only you Rachel. I said no. I'm already someones girlfriend, so I can't be his."

Rachel leant into Quinn's hand as it cupped her cheek, closing her eyes she tried to make it all stop, for Quinn's words to heal her, but her head ached from all the thoughts and the doubts wouldn't go away.

"And I love you too, but this...what about Prom now?"

"I'll fix it."

"Prom is Friday."

"I'm not going." Quinn was resolute.

"Oh you are! We're not losing this, not because of him."

"We?" her eyebrow raised questioningly, but she'd seen that fire in Rachel and it had left her wanting to kiss her, to make this all go away, because when Rachel was like that Quinn was powerless, she just wanted her, but she knew now really wasn't the time to let her hormones take control.

"We!" Rachel repeated firmly, her plan set, she needed something to focus on, something that wasn't them. "I'm sick of Finn, but you're taking that crown and I'm going to make sure of it."

"But Santana?" Quinn tried even harder to not leap on her girlfriend.

"Will help."

"What?"

"She and I...we're kinda friends."

"Oh." Quinn was a little deflated, the Santana issue still bothered her, she tried not to be jealous, but knew something was there, she wasn't blind.

"And she might have an idea about us, that's why I don't think that note could be her." Rachel added a little sheepishly.

"Oh!" Quinn's heart raced in her chest.

"But she'll keep quiet, trust me." she tried to soothe Quinn's fears, her hand resting lightly on Quinn's shoulder.

"And us? Are we still an us?"

"I don't know." Rachel couldn't fight it anymore, it was all getting too much. "Lets just help you live your dream, right now that's all I want to think about."

"My dream? It sounds so small, I don't want to lose you."

"You're not, but..." Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her to the bed, sitting them both down before looking back up at her. "This isn't what it should be, we aren't and I can't keep pretending that it's ok, not when my heart aches, not when you..."

"Have coffee with Finn? Honestly it's not what you think."

"But I thought it and that's the problem, don't you see?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded sadly. "I've not really given you any reason to not feel like that?" she stood up and began to make her way out.

"It's not..." Rachel reached out and grabbed Quinn's arm, stopping her, but she couldn't find the words, so she resorted to the one thing she knew always worked, kissing her like she might never get to kiss her again, she didn't mean to and she wasn't sure why it all felt like it could be final, she just needed it, needed to feel Quinn, to touch her, to have her. Passion overtook her thoughts and her pain as she deepened the kiss, her tongue moving firmly against Quinn's, their bodies pressed together, locked into the one thing they both understood, their lust and desire.

xoxo

Quinn felt relief at the contact, the pressure of Rachel's lips on hers was forceful but strangely soothing. Rachel's hands moved across her skin, tugging at her clothes until she was left in just her bra and panties, but Rachel wasn't looking at her eyes, her focus was on Quinn's body as she hungrily attacked it with kisses. Quinn tried to slow it down, to bring Rachel's lips to her mouth and initiate a slow languid kiss, but Rachel was all teeth and tongues, mashing into Quinn, without warning she was inside her and Quinn gasped. Rachel wasn't normally this aggressive, pushing her back flat against the bed sheet as she fucked her. Her fingers pumping in and out at an accelerated pace, her body grinding into Quinn's, her lips moving hurriedly across her skin, it felt like Rachel was everywhere, she didn't stay still for long, kissing her, running her tongue across Quinn's flesh, her eyes locked shut as she continued to fuck her. Quinn didn't know where to touch, so she gripped the bed sheet with one hand and wrapped the other around Rachel's back, pulling her closer, trying to slow Rachel's movements, as their bare limbs rubbed together. Rachel's head was buried in her shoulder now and Quinn just felt disconnected, her eyes locked on the ceiling as she reached her climax, it felt strange, not like their usual experience, there was no build up, no testing touches, no soft kisses. Catching her breath, she moved her hand between Rachel's legs, but was quickly rebuffed. "I can't." Rachel didn't add any more as she rolled onto her pillow, not looking at Quinn.

"Sure." Quinn tried her best to sound okay, but she knew Rachel's period was last week, she knew and Rachel knew she knew, but asking questions could lead to a fight and she couldn't take that now, so she just closed her eyes and curled into Rachel's side. Burying her head in the brunettes shoulder and trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

xoxo

Rachel shut her eyes tight, the feel of Quinn against her bones normally gave her great comfort, but tonight it was different. She'd taken her girlfriend with a need and urgency that both surprised and frightened her. Their passion had always been consuming and it had always superseded emotions and yet again she was using it to forget, but when the heat was gone and she began to drift off to sleep she felt like something was missing, instead of dwelling on it, she pulled Quinn closer, burying her head in her hair and losing herself in the familiar scent. It was enough for now, it had to be, but tomorrow she knew it was going to be different, everything had changed.

xoxo

Quinn woke early, watching Rachel as she slept, she couldn't fight the feeling that pulled in her stomach and the moment Rachel's eyes fluttered open she had to ask. "Are we okay?"

"I don't know." Rachel spoke just above a whisper, but it felt to Quinn like she was being screamed at. She shut her eyes, but she'd seen the look on Rachel's face before those words were spoken, she could feel it in her heart now.

"I shouldn't have gone with Finn, but you have to understand it was because of the note."

"I know and I believe you, but I can't help it, what if there are more notes? What then?" Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that it would lead to more lies, more fake boyfriends and smokescreens and for once she wasn't so sure she could keep on like this, if this was what life with Quinn meant, then maybe she...well she wasn't sure, but she did know she needed some time to work it out.

"I'm scared, my Mom." Quinn tried to reason, but she knew the argument was feeble, that Rachel didn't really understand what it was like to be Quinn Fabray, to live with all that pressure, to be the popular girl, to be a good Christian girl, to make up for the disappointment she'd caused her family when she became pregnant, she didn't regret Beth, but if teenage pregnancy got her kicked out, she could only guess that coming out would be a whole lot worse.

"Ok, so what if we stop?" Rachel said flatly, not looking Quinn in the eye, they'd always said they'd stop if one wanted it, but things had changed so much since then, they'd fallen in love, yet here Rachel was saying those words.

"What?" Quinn felt her heart clench.

"If it scares you so much? We should stop." Rachel's words were laced with a finality that surprised them both, she looked at Quinn for a moment but then dropped her eyes.

"I don't want that." She gripped Rachel's arm tightly, desperately. "Do you?" Rachel shrugged and Quinn let go.

"I'm not sure anymore. Just perhaps...think about it? We both need to think and then after prom we'll talk, because I don't know what we are anymore, I don't know what I want." She added as she made her way towards the bathroom, towel in hand. "lets just get past Prom."

"Right, I should go." Rachel nodded and Quinn rolled off the bed and quickly put on the clothes Rachel had practically ripped from her body the night before, she felt hurt and a little used, Rachel was being cold, difficult and hard and Quinn didn't like it at all, but she knew she probably deserved it. All she could do was give Rachel what she asked for, so without another word she turned and ran down the stairs, ignoring the "good morning" that Hiram called out as she raced to her car and back to the emptiness of her own home. Taking a shower before getting herself ready for school, she needed to get her head straight and she needed to work on a plan. Three days until Prom, Finn or not, she needed to win this now more than ever to maybe make Rachel believe it had been worth it, to make Rachel proud that she'd achieved a dream, no matter how lame it now seemed. Rachel's promise to help was all she could cling on to, because after Prom she knew it could all be gone, that Rachel might end it for good. Three days to make it right with her girlfriend was what really mattered now.

* * *

><p>Note: Thanks for all those reviews last chapter, I was blown away, but mostly people seem to be into Pezberry? Or are the Faberry people just being quiet? Just curious.<p>

Thanks for reading, reviewing and the alerts. Gave me some much needed motivation!


	19. Chapter 19

Quinn made her way into school, her heart still felt bruised, but she wasn't giving up, she couldn't. What she had with Rachel was worth fighting for, it was something she never thought she'd ever have, never knew existed and she couldn't let it go, because it mattered, she knew it mattered, she just needed Rachel to see that too. It wasn't that she didn't think Rachel felt the same, it was more that Rachel didn't want to see how much she meant to Quinn. Closing her eyes and resting her head on the steering wheel, she sat in her car trying to think of ways to make Rachel see it, but she knew it wouldn't be easy. The bell rang the second she got to her locker, she saw a flash of brown hair and a plaid skirt and looked up to see Rachel running to class, she slammed the door and rushed after her, getting to her side just as she reached the desk they shared.

"Hey." She smiled shyly, suddenly overwhelmed with nerves about talking to the girl she'd been crazy in love with for months. When Rachel looked up at her, her eyes full of sorrow, she felt as if her heart was about to break, but Rachel tried to hide her sorrow with a smile and Quinn reciprocated.

"Hi. You're Mom okay about you being out last night?"

"My Mom was out, must have gone to work early." Quinn shrugged she didn't want to talk about her Mom right now, Rachel was aware that Judy wasn't an ever present.

"I should..." Rachel grimaced, the awkwardness was making Quinn feel sick.

"Rachel."

"What I should have said is that I'm sorry, I'm not sure what that was last night, what happened, look can we just work on prom? I'm...my...seeing you..., this is confusing." Rachel swallowed thickly, Quinn reached out a hand, letting her fingers brush against Rachel's cheek, she couldn't help herself. Rachel was awkward, but she was extremely cute when frazzled. She also understood a little bit about what last night had been, she knew why she'd felt disconnected and she knew why Rachel had let her passion overtake her. It was no different to the way she'd been when they first got together, the way she'd needed to kiss and touch and not talk, it was easier. Talking and thinking and processing were too much and now she realized how hard that must have been for Rachel, but Rachel hadn't let go and she wasn't going to either.

"Vote fabray!" Quinn whispered, a smile playing at her lips. Why she said that she didn't know, but it made Rachel laugh and that made her feel a whole lot better, but then her fear of losing Rachel gripped her hard and she looked back at the girl she loved. "I'm an idiot, no wonder you don't want to date me."

"I didn't...Quinn, I want to, I didn't." Rachel rolled her eyes, her sudden inability to form a sentence getting the better of her. "look this isn't us breaking up..."

"I know." Quinn replied but 'yet' is what she thought. Rachel smiled warmly and opened her book as the teacher joined the class, they sat next to each other, but Quinn couldn't help but feel like they were miles apart and she knew she was the one to blame for that.

xoxo

"I need you to help me, Finn is being Finn and Quinn needs to win this crown."

"No." Santana looked at Rachel incredulously folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not backing down for her. She wants to win, she can do it fairly."

"Right." Rachel bowed her head, then snapped back up to meet Santana's eyes. "Actually, yeah you're right. Victory has to be earned, so she'll do it the right way and she'll win." She said with gusto and Santana visibly paled.

"Why's prom matter to you so much? Last night you were in tears over her and Finn."

"I've just got a lot going on, Prom matters, I don't know why, but yeah it really matters right now."

"So if Quinn wins then it'll fix all the problems you both have?"

"Something like that." Rachel mumbled as she pulled a paper towel out and dried her hands.

"Hi." Quinn walked in to the room, eyeing the pair suspiciously, she couldn't get used to the idea of Santana being Rachel's friend. "I keep finding you two in here." Her eyes locked on Santana, narrowing slightly with annoyance, it really did feel like Santana was always around Rachel.

"Getting worried?" Santana purred.

"Should I be?"

"I think so, I'm gaining votes every second, your campaign is floundering."

"Oh, right, prom queen. It's not that big a deal. Aren't you helping us, Rachel?" Quinn looked to Rachel quizzically, she thought Santana was going to help them, but she clearly wasn't on board yet.

"Prom is a big deal, the biggest." Rachel protested a little too enthusiastically. Earning strange looks from both Quinn and Santana, but she carried on. "and Santana has made a very good point, if you're to win, then you have to do it the right way."

"So she's not helping?" Quinn scoffed, she wasn't surprised that Santana wasn't the person Rachel had thought she could be.

"Oh I'm helping! I'm going to make you earn it." Santana wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder, her eyes locked with Quinn's "girls like you need to learn how to fight for what they want and not just expect it all on a silver platter." Quinn watched as Rachel processed what was said, hoping she'd see something in her expression but Rachel's eyes flitted from Santana to Quinn, then to the floor.

"It's on!" Quinn felt something ignite inside her, something she'd only felt towards Rachel recently, her passion. "I'm taking that crown and I'm going to fight you and anyone else that wants to get in my way." and she'd fight for Rachel too is what she wanted to scream out, but a smile pulled at the corners of Rachel's mouth and she knew her message had been recieved.

"Beautiful speech Fabgay, now prove it." Santana winked at Rachel before leaving the pair alone.

"She's just teasing you." Rachel tried to reassure Quinn.

"I know, tease all she wants. I know what I want, I'm ready to earn it."

Rachel's face burst into a smile, but she quickly bit it back, changing the subject. "and what are we going to do about Finn?"

"He wants that crown, he'll still run with me. He loves the attention and wants to win, I don't think we need to worry."

"Jesse came to see me today."

"Jesse?" Quinn could do without the reemergence of that little toad.

"Yes, he's in town and...he's coming to prom with..." Rachel sheepishly ducked her head.

"You?" Quinn looked at her wide eyed, she'd not expected that. "like a date?"

"Not like a date, its a group thing. You know that."

"I do know, but does he?"

"He does and Finn will do what's right, what he promised, he'll take you."

"This is really what you want? It doesn't make sense, we could just drop it, we could go together." Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"As girlfriends?" Rachel asked, but she knew the answer. "Exactly, so no."

"And if I said we'd go as girlfriends? That I'd tell the world, would that fix things?"

"I..." Rachel chewed her lips nervously. "I don't think that's what I want, not that I don't want to be your girlfriend, but I mean, that's not what is wrong with us."

"Then what is wrong, because I don't know how to fix this unless you tell me."

"We need..._I_ need to know what we are. When I'm with you I feel all this stuff, I feel my heart race, my mind blur and then we kiss. Sometimes it's amazing, but sometimes it hurts. I've never thought about it, I've felt like I haven't been allowed to."

Quinn nodded "It's my fault, I should have talked, we should talk..."

"I'm as much to blame, when I've needed to, I've kissed it away, indulged myself in losing control. One touch from you and..."

"I get it, but what do we do?"

"Try not to touch?" Rachel shrugged. "Talk, instead of kissing problems away." She said with more certainty. "I've never felt like we've taken time to work out what we are or what we want from this, everything else takes over. Being secret takes over everything and we're only 17, we have a year of high school left and it's meant to be fun, or so I heard, but we're just in this bad place..."

Quinn nodded sagely. "ok."

"Ok." Rachel breathed out relieved that she'd finally managed to say what she meant and pleased that Quinn seemed to get it. "because I love you, but I think if we keep going like this then it'll ruin us, both of us and I don't want that. I want it to work..."

"Me too." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel, holding her close, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and feeling the comfort it always gave her, even though Rachel had said no touching, she hugged her back. "I love you."

"So we do this prom thing, because it matters! It matters to you, to who you are and what you want from high school and that counts. Then we keep dreaming and moving forward and if we can do that together? Then we have a future, a chance. If thats what you want?"

"I do." Quinn nodded.

Rachel giggled, still wrapped in Quinn's arms, she felt safe and secure, like something had changed between them, something good. The urge to kiss her was strong, but she knew where that always led and wanted this to be a moment that was remembered for what it was and not one of those talks that ended in steamy bathroom sex.

"I have some pins and posters in my locker if you want to help?"

"Lets do this." Rachel beamed, rocketing out of the door and engulfing herself in the campaign.

By the end of the day she was exhausted but smiling, she loved being on team Fabray and the T-shirt she'd had made at lunch had certainly put a smile on Quinn's face. She loved the way Quinn had let everyone know that she was her campaign manager, she felt like she belonged. They were doing this together and it was exactly what Rachel had needed.

xoxo

The campaign took over all their free time and thankfully some of the awkwardness had gone, Quinn would watch as Rachel talked to other students, trying to secure their vote, she'd watch and became filled with a sense of pride that her girlfriend was there for her. She'd always find a reason to go and join the conversation, to introduce herself, to praise Rachel and to place her hand territorially at the small of Rachel's back and each time she felt Rachel lean back into her touch and she knew they were far from over, but whenever she tried to get Rachel alone, Santana would appear.

"Want to get lunch?" she asked as they walked towards Rachel's locker.

"Yeah sure, lunch?" Rachel turned back and called to Santana and Quinn stiffened.

"I meant just us." She sighed.

"In the restroom? No. I said no touching." Rachel whispered, a false smile fixed on her face as she waited for Santana to join them. "I want this to work for us, you need to respect that."

"I do!" Quinn protested "Actually I meant food, just time to talk or something we've been campaigning and it's been great, but I thought some time together would be nice, doesn't matter." Quinn mumbled defeated.

"We'll have time once you win." Rachel squeezed her arm in reassurance just as Santana joined them. Rachel immediately turned her attention to the Latina and Quinn watched on as the pair linked arms as they walked, something she'd never felt able to do for some reason, despite their so called public friendship. When Santana looked back, she looked so smug that Quinn had to resist the urge to yank her hand off of Rachel.

xoxo

"I got another note." Quinn handed it to Rachel. "looks like someone wants blood."

"_What if they knew who you really were?_" Rachel read the note out and looked at Quinn. "You think this is about being gay? It sounds kinda ambiguous."

"I don't know. To be honest I'm just creeped out that someone keeps leaving me notes. Maybe I've got a stalker." She half joked.

"You don't seem so stressed this time?" Rachel didn't want Quinn freaking out, in her head she'd convinced herself that anymore pressure could lead to Quinn doing something stupid like hooking up with a guy. She shook her head at her own crazy thoughts, she knew Quinn wouldn't do that, but lately she'd been struggling to see things clearly, her own insecurities had been taking over and she knew she was projecting them unfairly onto Quinn.

"I'm not." Quinn shrugged. "The idea of people finding out about us doesn't scare me half as much as the thought of losing you." Quinn said with more certainty than she'd felt in a long time, realization of what Rachel meant to her was hitting her hard. "I've been thinking a lot and being gay makes me happy. Being with you does, so if someone has a problem with it then I'm not going to let it bring me down."

"And things at home?"

"I've been talking to my Mom about a few things, nothing direct, I don't feel that brave just yet, but I want to and I know I will, I hope you can wait for me? It's a big deal, but I feel braver now."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I think I can wait." Rachel took Quinn's hand, gripping it tightly as her world began to make sense again. "I've not even told my dads." Rachel laughed. "we've been doing all this and hiding for so long, but I never told them, they don't know I'm with you, that I like girls. It's crazy."

"Do you want to tell them?" Quinn asked, then quickly answered herself. "of course you do."

"Is it okay if I do?"

"You should tell them if you want." Quinn replied, "And I'll come with you if you want? I'd like to be there for you."

"Really? You would do that."

"Yes. I love you and I don't find your Dads knowing all that frightening."

"It'll be the end of locked bedroom doors..." Rachel quirked an eyebrow at Quinn, she knew her Dads would be pissed that she'd kept a relationship secret and it wouldn't take them long to figure out that she'd broken quite a few house rules with Quinn, but they'd get over it.

"I got the feeling that was over anyway? We should do this properly, the way you deserve."

"You make it really hard for me to resist the urge to kiss you."

"That's the plan Rach." Quinn grinned at her.

xoxo

When Lauren Zizes dragged Quinn into an empty classroom, she was lost for words. Her past crashed down around her. She'd been so good at keeping secrets, it was her life, the way it had always been. Running from the room she saw the poster and ripped it from the wall. Her tears were hot and angry, but they were soon replaced by the emotion of pure sorrow, she felt like she'd lost herself, if that was even possible because she wasn't sure who the real Quinn Fabray was anymore. Rachel didn't know about Lucy, nobody did, and she knew it'd just be another lie in the eyes of the brunette. Making her way to the place she once found happiness, she wasn't surprised to find the restroom empty. Her hands gripped the sink as she stared back at her own reflection. "What happened to you?"

"I don't think she'll answer you." Rachel's voice was soft and gentle, Quinn hadn't heard her enter, but she couldn't describe the relief that washed over her as Rachel moved closer, a look of compassion gracing her features. "I've seen."

"I would've told you." Quinn locked eyes with Rachel's in the mirror. "Actually I probably wouldn't have, not yet, not until...fuck...I don't know." she slammed her hand down in frustration.

"Not until you were out of high school and realized that it doesn't matter? What you look like, how popular you are...what people think of you?"

"I don't...does that ever stop? You know right? You want to be a star, want people to _want_ to see you, care what they think, whether its a fan or a critic."

Rachel hung her head, before looking back up, a sparkle in her eye. "I guess we're more alike than I thought. I'm sorry this has happened..." Rachel's word hung in the air between them, neither quite sure what she was sorry about.

"I deserve it, deserve this. I know it's a lie, I'm just one big lie, you don't need that, you don't want me."

"I want you." Rachel whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"Don't, not if you don't mean it." Quinn bit her lip and focussed on her hands, unable to look at Rachel, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"I mean it." Rachel's voice was more sultry now and her hands were at Quinn's sides. The blonde closed her eyes at the return of that missed touch, Rachel's breath was warm on the back of her neck.

"After tonight." Quinn turned and took Rachel's hands in hers, stopping her from getting closer. "If I win or if I don't, we talk, we work out what's next."

"You know, I think you look kinda cute in that photo."

"I do not." Quinn grabbed the poster and looked at the memory of her past. "I've lied for so long." she muttered under her breath, she knew it had to stop, the lies had to end and only she could do it.

"Pretty." Rachel took the picture from Quinn's hand. "You'll always be the prettiest girl I ever met, but you're so much more than that."

"I'm glad you believe in me."

"It's about time you started to believe in yourself too, you've got so much potential, you've proven yourself with this campaign."

"I can't be prom queen the rest of my life."

"No but you can be someone, do something, dream and live."

"You ever wonder what its like for everyone else? The people that just try to get through the day..."

"I know what that's like, why do you think I dream? You think I like being the victim of slushy showers? That everyone thinks I'm a loser? No one in this school thinks I'll make it, I'm just a joke to them, so I make sure to believe in myself, it's all I have."

"I believe in you. Always have."

"Thank you." the softness in Rachel's eyes made Quinn want to pull her into her arms and hold her forever, but instead she checked her cell as it vibrated against the counter top.

"I should go." Quinn read the message. "My Mom is waiting for my final fitting."

"I'll see you in the hall then?"

"Yeah. Rachel?"

"It's what we planned and I'm fine with it. I'll be there when it starts, make sure that we get all the votes, every last one counts."

"Thank you." Quinn placed a soft kiss to Rachel's forehead and began to walk away, she shivered the second Rachel's hand clamped around her wrist, pulling her back and kissing her lips. It was soft, slow and over all too quickly, but the butterflies in her stomach had escaped and she felt them flutter into her heart, she had a chance and there was always hope.

xoxo

Rachel was exhausted, the last few days had taken their toll, constant campaigning was one thing, but she was also trying to work out what it was between her and Quinn and what their future could be. The second she saw the poster she ran to their place, she ran because all she could think of was Quinn and how she needed to be there for her. It answered so many of her questions and when she saw the girl she knew she loved looking desolate she just wanted to wrap her arms around her and make it all go away, but nothing was that simple, Quinn had things to work out and they had a relationship to rebuild, but they were making definite progress and she felt some of that initial happiness return. On her way out of school she saw Lauren, pausing for a second before making up her mind and stepping forward, gripping her arm and leading her to a quiet room.

"Did it make you feel good?" she rounded on the slightly shocked girl in front of her.

"This about Quinn?" Lauren huffed, clearly put out that Rachel had confronted her. "of course it is. Berry and Fabray, best friends forever!"

"I don't get it? Why would you do it? The notes? The poster!"

"Because Quinn lies! She makes out she is some kind of perfect girl, skinny, popular and its all a lie."

"Quinn is a whole lot more than that."

"Says you, people have a right to know."

"That's for Quinn to decide, not you!" Rachel felt her anger bubble to the surface as she poked Lauren with her finger. "You can't force someone like that, scaring her with those notes, you're sick, twisted, I just can't understand why you'd do this to her."

"Hey." Lauren pushed Rachel back. "look little lady, I put up the poster, okay! I talked to Quinn and yeah I feel bad now I've seen how hurt she was...maybe it was a mistake, but that's it right, it's over now. You need to back off."

Rachel stepped back, remembering that Lauren was not only twice her size, but a wrestler too.

"You didn't send them? those notes?"

"No idea what you're talking 'bout. Quinn's not so bad, I just wanted to win tonight. My inner prom queen woke and it turns out she was a complete beast, I don't need that crown, it's making me a bad person." Lauren shook her head, ashamed of what she'd turned into.

"I think all inner prom queens are demons." Rachel laughed, but her thoughts soon returned to the notes, she still didn't know who was sending them and now it was beginning to worry her that someone was specifically targeting Quinn.

* * *

><p>Note: As always thanks for the reviews etc and thanks for reading. I do try to not let all things glee demotivate me, but it's getting harder lately so your comments have definitely helped. Glad to see some people still like Faberry.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Quinn fell back on her bed, the day had been eventful to say the least, but she had a smile on her face because Rachel had kissed her and nothing else really mattered. For a minute there she'd thought she'd blown it. Rachel had been keeping her guard up throughout the last few days. Santana seemed to be the immovable object and on top of that she was receiving cryptic notes that were getting beyond creepy, but then Rachel kissed her. Rachel's lips had been pressed against hers and although it was brief, it was all she needed.

Although she wanted to think about Rachel and only Rachel, the last hour had been spent with her Mom making final adjustments to her dress. Prom queen was never just her dream, it was a Fabray tradition. It was something that had made her Mom care and sometimes she felt like it was their only connection, they really didn't share much else besides church.

Sometimes Quinn wondered what things would have been like if she'd kept Beth, how that would have changed the stale, coldness in her parents home. Sometimes she wished she could see her girl, hold her and just feel. She'd always remember Beth's smell, the softness of her skin and the warmth that the few cuddles she ever gave her baby girl had given her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she got herself together and began getting ready for something that she knew didn't really matter, but it was the thing Rachel had clung to in this mess and she couldn't let it slip away. She didn't hear the text message come in, it wasn't until she was about to put on her dress that she saw it.

'Lucy? And I just thought you lied about your feelings. Time to stop denying, tonight you admit who you really love.'

She closed her eyes and tried not to think about it but it was no good, this person clearly meant to out her. Perhaps they planned on doing it the moment she got the crown, or perhaps they were just trying to scare her into not going? Either way, things were getting ridiculous, the notes were now texts from a blocked number. She thought it'd been Lauren until Rachel had messaged her. Now she was back to guessing, but nothing made sense. The only secret she had left was Rachel and she couldn't understand why someone would want to do this, no matter how horrid she'd been, Rachel wasn't like her, she didn't deserve this. It was Quinn's secret though, Quinn was the one that wanted to hide, the one that was scared of what she could lose if people knew. Her lies, her fault.

"It's time." Judy walked into her room, not taking even a moment to look and see the mess her own daughter was in, instead she examined the dress and shooed Quinn into the bathroom. Quinn found some peace, following her Mom's orders, but it didn't last long, soon it was time to go.

xoxo

"Quinn dear, Finn's here." Her Mom's voice carried up the stairs to her room. She sighed outwardly, partly hating herself for the mess she'd created. Finn had been curt with her ever since that night at the coffee shop. She'd said no to him, but he'd been difficult and the whole thing left her feeling uneasy. Making her way down the stairs, she saw him look up at her, a smug grin fixed on his face, clearly he was a lot happier about this arrangement than she was.

"Don't look so shocked." He didn't drop the ear to ear grin. "Rachel talked to me, she said I was to collect you as planned, I'm glad you've both come to see that this is the right thing to do."

"We..." Quinn shook her head, she couldn't work out what Finn was trying to say. "You look very handsome." She chose to compliment him instead but it still felt odd, standing there with Finn, her Mom looking on proud as can be.

"I'll get the camera." Judy rushed off.

"I got you this." Finn thrust a box into her hands.

"It's beautiful."

"The ribbon matches your eyes." He added smugly.

"The ribbon, yes." She looked at the corsage, it really was beautiful. Her eyes met his for a brief second and suddenly her mind was clear. "Finn, I need you to go."

"But I'm your date, we're going to win this, don't screw it up now." He spoke through gritted teeth, but that was about all he did to cover up his frustration.

"I need you to go, I'll meet you there."

"Don't do this Quinn, we belong together, always have. I thought when Rachel talked to me, well I thought you'd finally seen sense, her being your friend and all..."

"I'm not, what? You thought, oh god." Quinn was speechless, she really hadn't expected Finn to be so dense as to think he still had a chance. "I need to talk to my Mom." She said flatly, looking at him, she was surprised to see such anger in his eyes, it scared her a little. Reasoning with herself that sometimes lies were for a good reason, she stepped closer and placed her hand on his arm. "It's the dress, it feels wrong. I'll be there as soon as my Mom fixes it, promise. I really need to look my best tonight."

"I'll wait." He stood firm, but she knew him and she knew how to get people to do what she wanted.

"You can't, I don't know how long it'll take and we need you there if we're going to win. I really appreciate you doing this for me, but we can't both be late, _I_ need you there, please Finn, for me." She softly stroked his arm and it seemed to do the trick. Finn thinking he had a chance with her was a necessary evil right now. She needed him gone, she needed to fix things and she couldn't do that with him waiting around, this was something she had to do alone, something she hoped she really was brave enough to do.

Finn reluctantly let Quinn push him out of the door, she'd have to deal with him later, but for now she had bigger things to worry about.

xoxo

"Where's Finn?" Judy returned with her camera. Quinn could barely catch her breath as she turned to face her Mom. "Quinn, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost. Did he walk out on you?"

Quinn was holding her cellphone tightly in her hands, she'd read the message and it had her trembling, the message 'this has to stop' was accompanied by a picture of her and Rachel. So, she had been right, someone was outside the door that night.

She wanted to curl up in a ball, to hide from all her fears, but she knew she couldn't, she knew it was time.

xoxo

"Berry! Hot!" Santana was looking at Rachel like she wanted to eat her alive and Rachel was again confused about how that made her feel. She had, at some point, decided it was flattering, but tonight that uncomfortable feeling returned and lingered at the pit of her stomach. Part of her wanted to run, but part of her wanted to explore it and that fact made her feel guilty. She loved Quinn, but it was always complicated and she was worried that it always would be. She longed for an escape, for something simple, a release from all the confusion and conflict and here was Santana Lopez offering her all that with one lick of the lips that Rachel's eyes were now glued to. The Latina had moved closer, her breath was hot against Rachel's bare shoulders, her fingers lingering at Rachel's collarbone, she shivered involuntarily at the touch.

"Thank you. You look very pretty." Rachel could hear the tremor in her voice as she tried to step away, but Santana must have heard it too, a hand was now on her hip, pulling her closer.

"Rachel, you're gorgeous, amazing, talented and you really need to see how hot we'd be together."

"I'm not...this...we can't." Rachel stammered, her eyes now glued to Santana shoes.

"You want to, I can tell. You want this as much as me." Santana's fingers lifted Rachel's chin so that she was left with no choice but to meet her eye.

"I love Quinn." she said weakly.

"Then why are you standing here with me? Where's Q now?"

"She's...I...uh."

"See you don't even know, she didn't bring you tonight, she won't ever take you to anything. I meant it, I'd be there, I wouldn't be off dating Finn."

"She's not dating Finn and I'm sure given time..."

"That Quinn Fabray is going to walk out and proud? Seriously Rachel just ask any of the football team, tonight the happy couple are getting it together. He's been letting the whole school know they're on again and well you can guess the rest."

"Shut up Santana. Even you know thats not happening. It's all lies and if I needed to then I'd ask Quinn, not a bunch of jocks that don't know her, you need to stop believing everything you hear." She was angry and it helped her dismiss the confusion.

"We both know Quinn is playing games, she's never going to come out and be there for you."

"Did you send them, is it you?" Rachel pushed Santana in a rage. "sending notes, trying to out Quinn?"

"No, stop." Santana tried to grab Rachel's hands. "I'd never do that, never!"

"I should go. Need to find Quinn." she mumbled as she rushed from the room. Santana didn't stop her, just shook her head resignedly.

xoxo

"Hey Rach, you look really good." Finn stepped up behind her as she looked out onto the dance floor desperate for a sight of Quinn. "want a dance?"

She didn't know what else to do so she took the hand he offered and let him lead her clumsily after he stepped on her toes for the fifth time she broke the awkward silence.

"Where's Quinn?"

"I thought you'd know." Finn didn't hide his bitterness. "can't seem to get the two of you apart these days."

"I thought you were collecting her? You agreed." Rachel couldn't understand why he was being such a douche.

"Something about the dress, I'm here for us both. She needs me. I think she's really into me again, couldn't stop touching me. Maybe if you gave her a little push or perhaps a little space?" he put his hands on Rachel's shoulders and looked at her pointedly.

"What?" Rachel frowned, Finn was too confusing.

"She knows she belongs with me." He looked back at Rachel as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He spoke softly, each word measured. "always has. She's my first love, that's special and tonight...well I think we'd be together already if it wasn't for you, she feels bad or something because you're her friend now."

"Are you even serious?"

"She let me know there was a chance. I think its on." He winked and Rachel felt like she was going to be sick. "So perhaps you could give her some space, let her have a boyfriend again rather than getting in the way, like you did with Sam." he said accusatorially and Rachel had to resist the urge to punch him.

"I need the restroom." She excused herself, but knew that Finn had seen how flustered she was, right now she couldn't care. When she walked back into the room she'd left only minutes before she was a little surprised to see Santana still in there.

xoxo

"Can't spike the punch, but can hide a flask in here." Santana held up her drink in explanation. "you want?"

"Yes." Rachel exhaled with a huff, taking the proffered cup.

Santana looked at her quizzically. "Whats up now? No..." she waved her finger in the air. "don't tell me, you came back for a reason." As Rachel drank, Santana closed the space between them. Santana took the drink back, but she didn't step away, instead she inched closer, their faces now barely millimeters apart. Rachel swallowed thickly, her breath uneasy. "Why are you doing this?" she pleaded feebly.

"I'm just trying to open your eyes. Quinn isn't even here, you worked hard for this crown. _You_ did Rachel! What do you get for it? She hasn't even shown up."

"Don't, please! I get Quinn, that's what I get and she'll be here." Rachel pulled the phone from her purse, still no message.

"Just forget about her." Santana took the phone from Rachel's hands, placing it to one side before cupping Rachel's cheek.

"Santana." Rachel sighed, closing her eyes, not through contentment, but through exhaustion. She didn't have the energy to stop whatever it was that was happening, she just wanted it all to go away. She shivered when a thumb ran across her lips, gently pulling them apart she opened her eyes and all she could see was desire in the girl opposite her. It made her skin tingle.

"Try it, try me." Santana whispered, leaning in closer, her lips almost brushing against Rachel's.

xoxo

Judy sat at the table, her cup held so tightly in her hands that her knuckles had turned white, Quinn wondered if she was wishing it was a vodka tonic instead of tea, but her thought was fleeting. Her Mom looked up at her and she couldn't miss the sorrow in her eyes, it pained her to see it, but she didn't regret her decision.

"You should go. The vote will be in soon and you can't miss it. My daughter is going to be prom queen." Judy's voice was a little shaky but she carried on. "I remember when I won that crown, it was the best day of my life." Judy looked away wistfully, her mind racing back to the memories of her past success.

"Mom, we can talk, the prom can wait."

"I'll drive." Judy stood up and grabbed her keys, leaving Quinn with little choice but to follow her out to the car. She figured that if her Mom wanted her to go to prom it was the least she could do.

"Do you want to come in?" Quinn turned to her Mom as they pulled up at the school, it seemed like a strange question but she didn't want her Mom to go yet, she wasn't ready.

"No dear, good luck." Judy smiled a big smile and quickly put the car into drive. Quinn watched as the tail lights disappeared around the corner, her heart felt heavy, but it was replaced by fear when she turned to walk into the hall. Turning her phone back on, she was bombarded with messages. She scrolled straight to Rachel's, reading it quickly, she rushed in through the doors and straight into Jacob Ben Israel.

* * *

><p>Note: Thanks for taking the time to read...love all the amazing responses from you all. Lots of stuff happening in the next chapter and I wanted to get a bit of that together before I put this up, so took a couple more days to get this ready and editing this has been so hard! Will do my best to get the next one published soon.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Oh look a quick update...Maybe I'm not so mean after all? x What do I get in return?

* * *

><p>"I can't." Rachel stopped Santana, pushing her back gently, leaving her hands on her shoulders. "I'm flattered, really! but I can't." She knew how wrong this whole thing was and she knew she was to blame, she'd let things get this far. Half through curiosity and half through her frustration with Quinn, but she knew nothing could justify what she'd almost let happen. She loved Quinn and letting Santana think she had a sniff of a chance was wrong, no matter how much of a mess her head was right now. "I'm sorry." She whispered, letting go.<p>

Santana shrugged, trying to deflect the rejection that was written all over her face. "I don't stick around Berry. I'll find better."

"I...you will." Rachel agreed.

"Enjoy your prom, hope your girl shows her pretty face."

"Santa..." but the Latina had already left the room. Rachel slumped against the sink and checked her cell, still nothing from Quinn.

She didn't know what she'd been thinking, why she'd let herself get that close to Santana. The only thing it had proved to her was that she didn't want it, she didn't want Santana because all she wanted was Quinn. The only person she'd ever been so absorbed in, the one she thought about when she woke up, the same person she thought of when she brushed her teeth at night. Quinn Fabray had her and for some reason she'd felt the need to fight against it.

She didn't want to just give in to what they had and enjoy it because it was so intense that she was scared. Instead she'd found fault and questioned Quinn's affections when she'd never really had any cause to.

Yes, Sam had been a problem, but it was one that Quinn fixed, Quinn had done that for them. Rachel shook her head in despair as her own foolish insecurities hit her hard. She'd pushed Quinn away and for nothing.

She missed her, missed her touch, her kiss, but mostly her smile and the way she'd squeeze her hand lightly just before she let go, it was Quinn's thing and Rachel loved it. She loved everything about her. She wanted to shout it from the mountain tops, but really it didn't matter if she had to sit in a dark room and whisper it, she loved her either way and nothing was about to change that. She fixed her hair before making her way back into the hall, determination guiding her. If she didn't see Quinn out there then she was driving to her house, she had to do something and she had to know why Quinn hadn't arrived with Finn as planned.

xoxo

"Jacob."

"Ms Fabray." he gave her the benefit of his extremely sleazy grin, before pushing the camera into her face. "Feeling the nerves? Everyone knows about Lucy Caboosey and latest news is that you have another secret?"

"Can we talk?"

"We're talking! You can confess everything to me. I'll make a favorable post on my blog."

"You can have any exclusive you want, if you just turn that off and help me."

Jacob dropped the camera. "what's the deal? And please don't say it involves watching you and Finn getting it on later? Because you're hot, but Hudson..." he shuddered comically at the thought.

"Why would you think...is he really saying that?" Quinn frowned, this was all she needed.

"Room 702 and of course we've all seen that message, so what is it? Is there another baby on the way? What's the secret fabray?"

"Help me find the person sending the messages and I'll tell you."

"Deal."

"That simple?" She eyed him curiously. "you already know?"

"I've been following all the prom candidates, but I can't be everywhere all the time, so I set up some static cameras on each candidates locker. You know, to catch any conversations, plotting...Anyway, turns out your locker was the most interesting of them all."

"I know I should be punching you right now for invading my privacy, but I kinda want to hug you."

Jacob opened his arms, ready to receive his prize, when he realized Quinn wasn't actually going to hug him, he dropped his arms wistfully. "lets get my laptop, you really need to see this."

xoxo

"Rachel stop!"

Rachel was about to open the car door when Kurt appeared at her side. "You can't leave, you owe me a dance!"

"I need to find Quinn."

"So you two really are together?"

"No, um, what?"

"I watch people." He shrugged as if that said it all, but clearly Rachel didn't get it, so he continued. "besides you two have been screaming closet lesbians for years. I was a little concerned with the whole Finn thing. I mean once I got over my own silly little crush on the boy, it was all so obvious. I'm actually kinda hurt you didn't tell me, but then you know I'm..." he stopped the moment he saw the ferocity of Rachel's look.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, really Rachel why would I ever do that?"

"Someone has been sending Quinn these notes, trying to force her out or something."

"Well, hand on heart that was not me."

"Kurt, what am I going to do?"

"It's we now, I'm here and I think you should ignore it, they'll soon get bored."

"Quinn can't. Being outed will...I don't know, but she's scared, she has a right to do it in her own time and you know I'm actually okay with that, so long as I have her, but if someone does this...then I don't know..."

Kurt leant back on the car, wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist. "So you like really like her huh?" he asked all concerned.

"More than I ever imagined. I'm so in love and it's amazing, but it's secret and..."

"Tell those that matter, you'll need that, good friends, your Dads, it'll help to get you through. As for the notes? I suggest we find the culprit and destroy them."

"Destroy." Rachel smiled at his dramatics.

"I think we're going to need some help." Kurt sized them both up. "We're both um, petite?"

"I can't tell anyone else, Santana knows and that's enough."

Kurt's eyes widened. "she might save our bacon."

"I've got to go to Quinn's house now, she's not here and somethings wrong, I need to talk to her."

"Okay go, I'll talk to Santana, but hurry back. Don't miss prom over this."

She drove off, the song on the radio providing her with some distraction. The lights were on at the Fabray house and she quickly raced up the path, well, as quick as she could in a prom dress and heels.

"Rachel." Judy opened the door, clearly startled by Rachel's presence. "really there's no need for you to do this."

"I...sorry?"

"Why are you here dear?" Judy looked at Rachel confusedly.

"To get Quinn...um...Mrs Fabray?"

"But Quinn's at prom."

"I just left, she's not there and she's not answering her cell."

"I dropped her off ten minutes ago, I promise."

Rachel looked back at her car, eager to make a quick getaway. "I should go."

"Maybe you could come inside? I think we should talk."

Rachel nodded and followed Judy inside, waiting patiently as she fixed a drink.

"Is everything okay?"

"Quinn talked to me tonight, I think there are some things I need to ask you. Would that...do you mind?"

"No, please do."

Judy patted the seat next to her and Rachel took it. Her nerves eased by the warmth in Judy's smile, it was not one she'd seen before and she could only hope it really was sincere. Part of her was still giddy because she knew what was happening. Quinn had come out, she wanted to stand up and cheer, but somehow she got through the little chat with Judy and was back in her car, heading back to the high school.

xoxo

"Has anyone else seen this?" Quinn shut the laptop and turned to Jacob, he shook his head. Standing up, she made her way to the door. "follow me, keep your distance, I don't want them to see you and no matter what keep that camera rolling."

"Yes Ma'am." Jacob got to his feet bouncing with excitement, he had no idea what Quinn was planning, but he had a feeling it'd be good and his blog was going to explode, this was going to be his big moment.

Quinn didn't look back, she knew Jacob would stay close, she'd seen who'd been putting notes in her locker, she'd also seen a recording of a conversation about the corsage she had on her wrist. The latter made her smile and feel warm inside, Rachel really was everything to her and she'd come so close to messing it all up.

It didn't take her long to find him, the text she'd sent had him in the hall waiting.

"You made it." Finn turned to look at her, a soft smile forming on his face.

"I'm here."

"Better get a move on, we need to dance and show how perfect we are together, we'll be the best King and Queen this school has ever seen."

"Perfect liars?"

Finn narrowed his eyes and she knew he got it. "We should dance."

"We should talk about the notes, the texts...you sent those too right?"

"I needed you to see how right we are together, why can't you just accept it. You belong to me." Finn surged towards her, grabbing her wrist. Quinn stepped back, startled at the sudden movement and switch in his demeanor.

"Just tell me why? What do you want?" she tried to control her emotions, but her voice was almost shrill.

"I want you to stop. To admit that I'm the one for you, if it hadn't been for Puck it'd still be the two of us."

"Small matter of that not being true."

"I saw it. When you were with Sam. You weren't happy. I helped you then and I knew that you wanted me back. I think we've waited long enough now, he'll be happy that we're on. Sam's a good friend."

"Why would you do all this, what about Rachel?"

"We broke up ages ago and she'll understand, no one can stop true love. That's what we have Quinn. First love, that counts. It's all that ever counts."

Quinn sucked in a deep breath. "Rachel is my girlfriend." She blurted out the words nervously. She'd told her Mom and now she was free from her own fear and it felt good.

"Quinn you're not gay! I know Rachel's been experimenting with you and well you can understand with her having two Dads, but I _know_ you. You had a baby. Lesbians don't have babies."

"Really?" she looked at him flabbergasted. "wow."

"You really need to wake up and its pretty obvious that Rachel wants me too, she's always loved me. This kissing thing you do is just a phase."

"Are you even sane? Why did you send those notes...threatening me, calling me a liar? Why would you want to hurt me, hurt Rachel?"

"I never threatened you, I just want to invigorate you."

Quinn shook her head, "Enlighten?"

"Yeah, that's it. After I saw her kissing you I felt sick, but I knew you didn't want it. I sent the notes to try to make you see that lying to yourself is bad. I was hoping it'd be enough, but obviously you need a little push and the times is right, just admit you love me!"

"Oh my god, you really are serious, you're fucking crazy!" She was completely astonished, but it only served to feed Finn's anger.

"Maybe I should just show you." Finn pushed Quinn's back into the wall of lockers, the hallway was deserted but she knew Jacob was nearby. Finn's lips were covering her mouth, his tongue forcefully pushing inside, sloppily pressing her into a hard kiss. She put her hands up and desperately tried to push him away but it was no good, so she bit his tongue.

"Fuck, you little bitch." He sneered at her. "I'll fucking teach you." He began to fiddle with his belt buckle and she froze when she realized what he was going to do.

"Get your hands off her Hudson." Jesse raced around the corner and tackled Finn to the ground, Sam was close behind him. Landing a punch to Finn's jaw.

"I'm going to kill you, you sick bastard." Puck was last to enter the melee.

A moment later Quinn felt a hand around her waist, leading her away from the ruckus.

"You okay?" Santana brushed a smudge from Quinn's cheek.

"Yeah." She didn't know if she was or not, her eyes were still on Finn. Mr Schue had arrived and pulled the boys apart with Sue's help.

"Did he really do that, the notes Rachel told me about? That was all Finn?"

"How did you all know to be here?"

"Jacob found Jesse, he was worried, said not to worry there's a camera on you or something? Kids creepy."

"Just a little, but I think he just saved me, Finn went all kinds of crazy."

"Listen Q, I need to apologize. I shouldn't have done what I did, chasing your girl like that. She's just all kinds of awesome and I couldn't help myself, but I've no chance. I get that now."

"No, you shouldn't have, _we're_ meant to be friends. I don't get why it always has to be a battle with you."

"If it's any help she pushed me off."

"You kissed her?" Quinn felt her heart clench in her chest, she'd not expected that at all.

"I..." Santana hung her head in shame, but then looked up to meet Quinn's eye, she owed her that much. "No, she stopped me. I've been...it was my fault, Rachel didn't want me, she told me but I couldn't stop, I tried to get her to fall for me, but it was all Quinn, Quinn."

"So you didn't kiss?"

"No."

"But you tried to, even though you knew about us?"

"Yeah."

"Touch my girlfriend again and I will kill you." Quinn stuck out her jaw, it was about all she could do not to slap Santana across the face.

Santana nodded. "hey wait? Your girlfriend?"

"Yes and I don't care who knows, I'm not having anyone holding that against me. I love her, its good. No one will ever make me feel scared like Finn did, no one!" Quinn felt so determined to get this right that she didn't care about what had happened with Finn, he didn't matter in her life now.

All she needed now was Rachel. She didn't care about what Santana had said, well she did a little bit, but she was mostly relieved that nothing happened. That even after all she'd put Rachel through it hadn't led Rachel into the arms of another. She'd never let things get that bad again, never.

xoxo

"Why would Finn do that?" Jesse joined them as Mr Schue took Finn away.

"Because he thought I was into him, he thought stalking me meant we were together. He thought he could fix the gay."

"The gay?"

"That's what she said." Rachel made her way past Jacob, putting her hand out to Quinn. "Did he hurt you?" her voice was so soft that Quinn felt so much love well up inside her.

Santana grabbed Jesse and Jacob and beckoned the others to follow her back into the dance, leaving Quinn and Rachel alone.

"No, they, the boys kinda saved me."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, I didn't get through this day to let Finn Hudson ruin it. I want to dance. I want to dance with you."

xoxo

"Quinn the police are going to want a statement." Mr Schue appeared from around the corner, interrupting the pair.

"Can it wait? I just want to have one dance with my girlfriend tonight."

"You're...oh!" Mr Schue looked between them, his cheeks tinging pink. "yes, of course. I'll talk to them first and then...yeah you two go have some fun."

Rachel laughed as he disappeared, but then her expression turned serious as she faced Quinn. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? This isn't your fault. You didn't know Finn was going to...that he was my stalker."

"No, but...Quinn I need to tell you something. It's nothing really, but Santana. I...she...we almost kissed."

"She told me." Quinn replied flatly.

"Oh."

"You stopped it?"

"Yes, I don't want her. I want you, you have to believe me."

"I do." Quinn assured. "Santana tried, you resisted. I don't need to know more. It's been hard for you, I've not been the greatest girlfriend, but that's going to change. I told my Mom and things will be better, I promise. I've also told Santana that I'll kill her if she ever tries anything like that again."

"You did?" Rachel's grin filled her face, she was loving this change. "I know about your Mom. I was worried and went to your house."

"You did?" Quinn looked slightly horrified, she was so worried about how her Mom would treat Rachel.

"And she was really kind." Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "said I'd better take care of you, that it'd be tough. Said your Dad might be a problem, but not one that we'd have to deal with if she could help it."

"So what now?"

"We start fresh? Date, be the real us, see how that works out."

"And no more secrets! That sounds perfect."

"I love you." Rachel placed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips. "More than anything."

"I love you too." Quinn kissed her back. "Now will you dance with me?" Rachel nodded and Quinn linked their hands.

"Why did you tell your Mom?" Rachel asked as they walked towards the music.

"I got sent this." Quinn showed Rachel the photo of them kissing at Santana's party.

"We look hot together!"

"So hot!" Quinn laughed. "but it made me realize that I didn't want someone having that power over me. Coming out was something I wanted to choose to do and I did. I told her because I'm happy, because I love you. Not because Finn decided to bully me into being with him. I needed to be honest, because lying and losing you wasn't an option."

"You're amazing."

"I'm yours."

"Yeah." Rachel sighed contentedly, "That's just so awesome."

"Thanks for the corsage."

"How did you find out?"

"I guessed! Finn would never think of gardenias and ribbons that match my eyes." Quinn smiled at Rachel knowingly. "It was what got me through talking to my Mom, when I felt my courage wane I looked at it and remembered how much you mean to me. Then I saw the video Jacob made confirming it. It's beautiful, thank you."

"Almost as pretty as you."

"This is getting mushy."

"I know, when do we get to having hot sex again? I kind of missed the feel of you fucking me." Rachel bumped her hip against Quinn's.

Quinn swallowed thickly. "You make it really hard for me to resist the urge to take you right now."

"That's the plan Fabray." Rachel grinned and Quinn quickly pulled her into a hot, wet kiss. She'd missed these kisses, she'd missed a lot, but now it was on and she wasn't letting anything get in their way again.

* * *

><p>Note: Better? I don't like to leave angst running for too long, hence the quick update.<p>

So, I'm now learning the pitfall of writing stories based around already existing characters. Little surprised at some reactions to that last chapter. Hopefully this is still providing some escape for those left reading. Just to clarify this is and always has been a Faberry story. I didn't expect the reaction I got to the version of Santana that I've written at all, it has been really nice to read your comments, but I only asked that Pezberry question out of curiosity, it had no reflection on my intentions for this story whatsoever. Probably a good thing because some love her, some hate her. Anon and Back2black you had me laughing.

I'll stop waffling now and get on with chapter 22...updates will be back to normal now.


	22. Chapter 22

Quinn grinned at Rachel and took her hand, entwining their fingers. "You ready for this?"

"If you are?"

"Then lets go." She knew she was probably holding Rachel's hand a little too tightly but the brunette just smiled at her adoringly. She'd never get over the amount of love she saw in her girlfriends eyes and she was so happy that she had finally done something worthy of that.

The crowds didn't part the second they walked in the room, in fact nobody seemed to notice them at all. Blaine was singing and Quinn knew Rachel liked the song, so without hesitation, they danced.

When the music slowed she took Rachel's waist and the brunette joined her hands behind Quinn's neck, staring up into her eyes, they must have looked like a couple, but she didn't know or care if anyone was looking anymore. All she could think of was Rachel.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn closed her eyes and joined their lips, she wasn't about to have a public make out session, but she was going to kiss her girlfriend every time she felt like she wanted to and it felt amazing. Her nerves gone, her passion suddenly had an outlet. "I'm sorry it took me this long to work out what to do, but it's right." She nodded half to Rachel but mostly for her own benefit. "My Mom has to accept me, she will learn, I'm me and I can't lie. I won't lie anymore."

"You know sometimes you say things that just make me want to swoon." Rachel's eyes were a little glazed as she stared up at Quinn.

"Swooning is good. I can go with that." Quinn grinned, she'd never felt so happy as she spun Rachel around in her arms, laughter escaping from them both as they got sucked into their own little world.

xoxo

"Hey." Santana sheepishly joined Rachel at the punch bowl, not quite able to look her in the eye after what had happened earlier. She'd watched her and Quinn dancing. It had stung a little but she knew it was right and the second Rachel was alone, she knew she had to make amends.

"Spiked or you trying to keep sober?" Rachel quipped.

After a slight pause Santana finally looked up. "I'm sorry." She whispered, clearly struggling to say the words, but Rachel wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"And then you told Quinn?" Rachel eyed her suspiciously, her head was in a spin and she really wasn't sure what Santana's game was anymore.

"Look I messed up. You don't want me. I gots to live with that. I kinda hoped that the friendship offer was still there?" Santana shrugged as if it didn't matter, but Rachel could tell she wanted it. She wanted that too.

"I can do that. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let any...it just got too complicated." she sighed, looking sorrowfully at the girl in front of her. "I love Quinn. You made me feel something, but its...I just felt so messed up."

"But Q's yours now, she did...she made it right?"

"She fixed everything and it's more than I could ever have hoped for. So I guess you were wrong, because tonight she's proud to be mine." Rachel bumped Santana's shoulder in jest.

The Latina just looked at her, all serious. "She's lucky and she better be good to you."

"I'll be good." Quinn appeared wrapping her arm possessively around Rachel's waist. "I'm never going to let lies get in the way again."

"You're beautiful." Rachel beamed, forgetting Santana was even there.

"So yeah, I'm happy for you." Santana blushed when all eyes were suddenly on her.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I should um..." Santana gestured to the dance floor and crept away, she wasn't missed. Rachel and Quinn belonged together, even she could see that. She felt hands wrap around her waist, looking back over her shoulder she was met with a sweet smile from Brittany and suddenly things didn't seem so bad.

xoxo

Quinn had to leave and make her statement to the police, while she was busy Rachel took the opportunity to make sure Finn didn't ruin everything. Prom and Quinn's dream wasn't ending because of that douche.

"Students." Principal Figgins took the stage. "Unfortunately one of our students has..." he looked down unsure how to continue, but then his eyes met Quinn's and she saw the sorrow in his face. "Finn Hudson showed his true colors tonight, he is no longer in the running for prom King. He is no longer a student at this school. I want to make it clear that we have a zero tolerance policy towards stalking and assault. I am saddened by what has happened, but I'm of the impression that you'd all like to continue and as Rachel Berry has informed me, the show must go on." He pumped his fist into the air, but the crowd remained silent.

Rachel grinned at his awkwardness, but she was gripping Quinn's hand tightly, they'd worked hard for this, she'd campaigned till the last and now she wanted this for Quinn. Needed it.

"Get on with it!" Santana hollered as the candidates made their way onto the stage. Rachel could only watch on nervously.

"Ms Lopez." Figgins chastised. "Fine, without any more delay I'm proud to announce this years Prom King is..." he opened the envelope and scowled. "David Karofsky." Santana bounced up and down, she had to be queen. Quinn looked at Rachel, the alarm written all over her face. Rachel wanted to jump up on that stage and to make it all okay, to hold Quinn and say it didn't matter but all she could do was watch and wait.

"And this year our Queen is...Miss Quinn Fabray!"

"Yes!" Rachel jumped up, bouncing up and down, her arms flailing around until they finally wrapped around Kurt and he joined her celebrations.

Quinn tried to contain her smile as the crown was placed on her head. "Can I say a few words?" she asked hesitantly and Figgins stepped aside. "I want to say thank you to all that voted for me. To Lauren for helping me to accept my past. To Finn for being the ass I always knew he was, but for helping me make the right choice. But mostly I want to thank Rachel for being there for me, tirelessly campaigning even though she doesn't really care for this crown or the title. I want to share it with her, she means everything to me." She looked at Rachel and smiled warmly, her heart felt so light she imagined she could float off the ground at any minute. "I'd share more, but I owe a debt and...well, you all should check out Jacob's blog for more." She winked at the boy and noticed he could barely contain his excitement. He was already tapping something into his iPad, no doubt getting his headline prepared.

The music started again, Dave took her hand and led her towards the dance floor. The dance was awkward, he was clumsy and distractedly watching Kurt as he danced with Blaine. She didn't want to know what that was all about, she'd had enough drama of her own. When she saw a small hand on his shoulder, she couldn't have felt happier.

"May I?" Rachel didn't wait for an answer, she only had eyes for Quinn as they danced across the floor.

xoxo

"Come back to mine." Quinn purred into her neck as the night drew to a close.

Rachel shuddered as Quinn's breath tickled her skin in the cold night air. She pulled Quinn closer but slowly she shook her head. "I'm not sure it's a good idea. I want you, god do I want you...so bad!" She exhaled and locked eyes with Quinn.

"No, you're right. We should wait, yes." Quinn nodded, a little too enthusiastically. "plus my Mom would probably...well it might be a bit soon."

"Just a little." Rachel laughed, but the humour was soon forgotten. "I don't want to go, I don't want this night to end," she ran her hands up and down Quinn's arms tenderly. "it's taken so long to get here, I just want to keep going...I" Rachel sighed as Quinn pulled her back into her arms, resting her head on her shoulder and sucking in a deep breath.

"You want to go to the park?"

"I really do." Rachel smiled into Quinn's neck, they'd been alone in their little corner of the parking lot for longer than they'd realized, when Rachel checked her phone she smiled sadly, "But I should get home, it's late and my Dads..."

"Could I get a ride? My date kind of bummed on me."

"Kind of? Fuck, what a night." Rachel idly toyed with Quinn's corsage before looking up, certain of what she wanted. "Stay?" she half asked, half demanded.

"But I thought..."

"We won't, I mean, no sex but we could just...i'd like you to stay I want to hold you." Rachel knew she was probably overly emotional, the week had been hard, the last few months had been crazy and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So how about we agree." Quinn chewed on her lip pensively. "no sex until Nationals? We take this slower than we've ever done before, we get it right, because you know we both deserve that and Rachel..." Quinn cupped her girlfriends cheek. "you deserve the very best and I'm going to do my absolute best to be that for you, so we wait?"

"I don't think its necessary, I mean we've been together and it's good, I mean like really hot and good and yeah..do you really think you can wait?"

"Yep." Quinn nodded, but Rachel's chest was heaving as she spoke and Quinn's heart was beating a little too fast as she lustily watched on.

"You got it Fabray, no sex before nationals." Rachel didn't hide her amusement, she liked playing these kinds of games. She skipped towards her car, looking back over her shoulder, a knowing look fixed firmly in place and Quinn knew she was going to regret her little idea. Rachel was irresistible and clearly mischievous. Quinn had a feeling she was really going to suffer.

xoxo

They got back to Rachel's and managed to make it to her room without any questions from her Dads because they'd already gone to bed. Quinn was thankful, she knew they had to face up to them, but tonight had been exhausting enough.

Rachel disappeared to change in the bathroom and Quinn quickly put on the spare clothes Rachel had left out for her.

She nervously called her Mom, the conversation was polite and perhaps a little curt, but it was done and she understood that things wouldn't be perfect right away. She didn't expect her to adjust immediately, but right now she didn't really care. Rachel was what she needed and all she wanted to focus on.

When Rachel returned Quinn looked up, a smile settling on her lips as she watched the girl she loved brush her hair before climbing in to bed.

They cuddled in and Quinn felt her heart rate settle, she was holding Rachel again and nothing had ever felt more perfect. It was the best sleep she'd had in forever.

xoxo

The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the room and Quinn stirred to see Rachel watching her adoringly.

"Hey sleepy, my Dad made you breakfast."

"Don't want to get up." Quinn mumbled into the pillow.

Rachel's fingertips slowly caressed the tops of her shoulders, making her ache for more. Rachel's touch was magical, she was sure of it.

"We could just lay here, you know and stuff." Rachel teased as her fingers traced a path towards Quinn's lower back.

Quinn sat up quickly, looking at Rachel imploringly. "we should eat."

"I know what I'm hungry for." Rachel smirked and Quinn almost squirmed.

"Bacon!" she squeaked as she jumped out of bed. She could hear Rachel's laugh following her as she ran towards the kitchen, but she'd had no choice but to get away. Rachel in the morning was so damn sexy that she had no chance of finding her self control.

xoxo

"Morning Quinn." Hiram winked at her.

"Mr Berry." She could feel her heart racing, nerves overtaking the desire she'd been feeling just moments before.

"Oh, you can call me Hiram. Leroy clearly has a thing for you and now it seems my daughter does too."

"Yes, um." Quinn felt the heat prick at her cheeks, but then a small hand wrapped in hers and she felt strong again. "I think...I, um...Rachel and I are dating and I love her." She blurted out, earning amused looks from both of Rachel's Dads. Leroy placed a plate under Quinn's nose.

"It may amaze you both to know, but we kind of figured that one out." Leroy chuckled as Rachel grimaced. "Yes, baby girl the noise does carry in this house."

"Oh god." Quinn slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Don't, really. We're just pleased you felt able to tell us. That you got here, we both know how tough that path is to walk." Hiram patted Quinn's shoulder. "for a minute there I thought you were going to break my baby and I'd have to hunt you down and kill you, is that what angry daddy's do?" he turned to Rachel for an answer.

"Daddy stop!" Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand, a little worried at how pale her girlfriend now looked.

"Fair enough, just take care of her."

"I promise." Quinn replied but her eyes were locked with Rachel's again and they were back in their own world. The Berry men amusedly left them to it. Rachel held onto Quinn for as long as she could that weekend. Gently teasing her, but mostly kissing her softly. Everything was exactly as it should be.

xoxo

It was on Monday that Quinn got her first taste of the torture that Rachel would be putting her through. She couldn't take her eyes off the brunette as she walked towards her, dressed in her tightest fitting animal sweater and the shortest plaid skirt that Rachel owned. Quinn was mesmerized, her eyes locked on Rachel's chest, the little carousel horse had all her attention until those legs came into view. Knee high socks drawing her eyes towards a glorious glimpse of Rachel's exquisitely toned thigh, had her wriggling in her seat. "Oh fuck." she whispered, closing her eyes tight. It didn't do any good, when she opened them Rachel still looked hot, only now she was sat next to her, legs crossed and more thigh on display. Quinn gulped and finally her eyes met Rachel's, she couldn't miss the wicked glint. Rachel was going to make it so hard for her to resist. Nationals really couldn't arrive quickly enough.

* * *

><p>Note: thanks for reading. It makes writing this<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

On Tuesday it got worse. Quinn was left with no doubt that Rachel was deliberately flaunting her best assets. Today she'd turned up in the cutest, tightest pair of red booty shorts and Quinn was sure she was about to stop breathing the second she saw her. Rachel was fit, her legs went on forever for someone so short and then they met her ass and Quinn was convinced she was probably drooling but couldn't seem to care, as she longingly drank in the image of her girlfriend.

She loved Rachel's body. She knew she was guilty of checking her out long before anything ever happened between them, it was part of what triggered her reaction that day back at the beginning of the year. How things had changed since then, but Rachel's body was still the same, and she was still the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.

It was no surprise that Rachel was taunting her like this. She actually thought it was pretty hot that her girlfriend thought she needed to make any kind of effort to get her attention. She was so lost in Rachel that she could have walked around in that old blue trouser suit and Quinn would still want her.

She wanted to laugh it off, but as the morning passed, Rachel kept finding excuses to bend over or stretch. Quinn decided that dressing like this was just cruel and come lunchtime she'd had enough. She grabbed her girlfriends hand and led her purposefully towards their restroom.

She didn't miss the glances as they walked past the people making their way to lunch. Jacob's blog had indeed revealed all the details of their relationship, well not all, but it meant people watched and talked. She'd heard the whispers and some of the sniggers as they walked together through the halls, but she didn't care, she had done the right thing and she wouldn't change it for the world. It was about time she became the person she was meant to be and stopped hiding and trying to fit in. Everyone else could do that. She was different and she wasn't afraid of it anymore.

Either way, out or not, she wasn't going to have any witnesses for this encounter. Her and Rachel in the restroom would always be special. It may not have been the nicest of venues but yeah, they'd made some awesome memories. Her eyes didn't meet Rachel's until she clicked the lock and when she saw the amusement on her girls face she smirked and kissed her hard, their tongues meeting heatedly in a hot kiss while she pushed her back into the locked door. Her hands went straight for the brunettes ass, squeezing each cheek in her palm.

"Mmm, that is...so good." She sighed, pulling out of the kiss, resting her forehead against Rachel's as she caught her breath.

"We're waiting." Rachel playfully reminded her, but she didn't resist when Quinn melded their lips together a second time, her tongue moving in languid strokes against Rachel's. The brunette swallowed a soft moan and Quinn pushed her thigh between Rachel's legs.

Rachel shuddered at the touch and Quinn smiled into their kiss, she knew Rachel didn't want to wait and now her legs were clamped around Quinn's thigh, slowly rocking back and forth.

Sometimes she wondered why she'd thought up this crazy restriction but then she remembered how messed up they'd become.

What they had together was passionate and hot and it was easy to get carried away, this time she needed to make sure that their emotions progressed and developed too, because they loved each other she was sure of that, but they were also good at hurting each other. She pulled away reluctantly. Rachel's lips still pursed and eyes still closed as she unlocked the door, pulling it open.

"You coming?" she asked innocently.

Rachel scowled and huffed "I fucking wish." She didn't look at Quinn as she stomped out of the room. Quinn wanted to giggle but her desire had almost got the better of her. Rachel just looked adorable. She really loved that short little brunette. This idea of waiting was crazy, but she wanted to prove that they were more than hot kisses and heated hookups. She wanted Rachel to know just what she meant to her.

xoxo

She caught up with Rachel at her locker.

"You okay?" she tucked a loose strand of hair behind the brunettes ear. "you look adorable when you're angry."

"I'm not angry." Rachel corrected. "A little frustrated, but I can live with it. I just want you."

"I want you too, it'll be worth it, I promise. Tonight I'm picking you up at 7, tables booked for 7.30." Quinn took Rachel's books from her hands and walked her to class. She could see the smile that filled Rachel's face from the corner of her eye and knew how much these little things matter to them both.

"Hot damn, you two look so unf together. You really need to come to my house tonight." Puck blocked their path.

"You having a party?" Rachel asked.

"Party for three in my room! You get Puckerman all to yourselves. My favorite two lesbians and me! Best. Party. Ever."

"In your dreams, Noah."

"Oh you are, you both are, damn so hot!" he arched back admiring them openly.

"Enough!" Rachel scolded him.

"Sorry," he grinned at Rachel. "but she gives you trouble, you come to me."

"Since when did you go all protective on my girlfriend?" Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

"Since forever, she's my hot Jewish princess. Besides I got both your backs. I just think..." he stopped, suddenly uncomfortable.

"That I'm the one that'll screw it up?" Quinn finished for him.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"I'll do my best not to, okay?" She met his eye and held it, it seemed to be enough to convince him, his smile the giveaway, but it was only the smile she could see on Rachel's face that counted.

"Awesome, so this party?"

"Back off Noah." Rachel pushed him away and linked her arms in Quinn's, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. "don't listen to him. You're doing just fine and I can't wait until tonight."

Quinn felt the warmth fill her body, Rachel was just amazing and she couldn't ask for more. She didn't blame Puck for doubting her, she didn't need reminding of what a fool she'd been and how close she'd got to losing Rachel. She wasn't going to let that happen again, not ever.

xoxo

"That's was delicious." Rachel placed her knife and fork together on her plate and looked up to meet Quinn's eye. Mischievously licking her lips when she saw where Quinn's attention was focussed. "how did you find this place?"

"It was my Mom's idea, she's making an effort to be supportive. You still on for dinner at mine tomorrow?"

Her Mom had been supportive, well almost. After a slightly awkward conversation and the appearance of a church friend, Quinn managed to convince her Mom that it wasn't that she _thought_ she was gay it was just that she _was_ gay. So _very_ gay and nothing was going to change that. Admirably, Judy sucked it up and invited Rachel over for dinner. She had never had a problem in the past and she promised she wasn't going to cause trouble in the future.

"Actually I'm strangely looking forward to it, but first you've got to come home for dessert."

"I do." Quinn grinned, she wanted what Rachel was offering.

"Not that." Rachel cuffed her arm. "My Dads are...we're getting the talk." Rachel whispered dramatically.

"But they were all kinds of fine the other day." Quinn was suddenly on edge, this wasn't good.

"And now they've thought and want to tell you all the rules and..." Rachel paused, taking in Quinn's shock. "Don't worry, it's just a thing they do and when it's done...well it'll mean sleepovers can happen."

"They can?"

"Most definitely, they just want to assert their authority, but they won't get in our way. They're pretty liberal but occasionally they check the handbook and start talking parenting nonsense, so don't worry."

"So the only thing stopping us is me?"

"Pretty much." Rachel shrugged. "but you need to prove this thing, whatever it is and thats great. I'll wait. I can do that, but yeah I'm going to tease. You don't get an easy time of leaving me feeling frustrated."

"I'm trying to remember why I think this is the right thing to do..." Quinn sighed, resting her head in her hand.

"But you do and that's how this is going to work, ok?" Rachel slowly lent forward, giving Quinn the perfect view of her breasts.

"Doesn't mean I don't want you, that I don't want to lean across this table and kiss you, touch you. You're beautiful Rachel and this is hard, but yeah..." she drifted off when Rachel placed her hand on top of hers on the table. Happy that such a simple gesture was now possible, that they could be together properly at last.

xoxo

"And we expect you to be respectful." Hiram continued, Quinn had been listening to Rachel's Dads for the last fifteen minutes, or at least she'd been pretending too. Rachel was holding her hand in a show of support, but then her hand drifted under the table and on to Quinn's thigh, slowly drawing circles and lifting her skirt higher, just as she was about to reach Quinn's panties, she pulled away, not even glancing at her girlfriend.

"That's perfect, we promise and Quinn has been nothing but honorable towards me."

"Nothing but." Quinn repeated, knowing it was a bold faced lie. All she wanted to do right now was take Rachel up to her bed and taste her. The thought alone made her go weak.

"You okay Quinn?" Leroy looked at her curiously.

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe it's something you ate? What restaurant was it again..." he was still eyeing her strangely, perhaps it was compassion, but she was convinced he could read her mind and knew the thoughts she was having about Rachel.

"Ate. Yes." Quinn nodded, trying to pull herself together, she could see the amused look on Rachel's face and quickly snapped out of it. "I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed."

"Right, yes. Dad, Daddy you've interrogated my girlfriend enough. I'm taking her to my room so she can lay down."

"We so don't need to know." Leroy waved his hand dismissively as the two girls made a hasty exit.

xoxo

Rachel let Quinn into her room, then closed the door, leaning back against it. "and now we're free." She had a twinkle in her eye and Quinn sucked in a deep breath, quickly closing the space between them and capturing Rachel's lips with hers.

"I love you." Quinn's words ghosted against Rachel's ear, before she placed hot kisses up and down her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

Rachel moaned and closed her eyes, she was really struggling with the slow down in their physical relationship. It felt like forever since they'd last been together. She'd been the one that requested space, but now she knew more than ever that Quinn was all she wanted. They had another year at high school and it was a year where they were going to be out and open. She couldn't believe how much things had changed since that slushy shower she received on the first day of the year.

The memory of Quinn walking in on her made her clench her thighs together with longing. That day had changed their lives. Now she wished nationals would hurry up because she needed some release to all this sexual frustration. She was happy though, everything was perfect. Quinn had stood up and made the choice to be open. Everything had changed for the better, the thought made her heart bulge. It was full and warm with love, but still she ached for Quinn's touch. She'd known it, felt it and loved it. Now she craved it. Soon, she told herself as she let Quinn slow the pace, settling into a make-out session that held no promise of more.

A little later and Quinn said her goodnights. Rachel watched from her bedroom window as she drove down the street and out of sight, before climbing into bed with a smile on her face. She'd never imagined she'd have this, she loved Quinn more with each day. She could wait for Quinn to be ready, she knew it'd be worth it.

xoxo

"And next year it's all about college." Rachel passed Quinn the salad without a second thought. Judy was smiling along as she listened to the girl speak.

"So you found yourself again?" Quinn looked at her earnestly. They'd taken time out because Rachel needed to remember who she was, but Quinn had almost forgotten about Rachel's reasons in the mess that Finn made.

"I did." Rachel was coy, but the glint in her eye let Quinn know things really were good. "I'm going to apply for the best colleges in New York, it's my dream and that's always worth fighting for." She winked at Quinn. "Although I doubt there'll be much fighting, I'm sure they'll all want me. I'm just keeping my options open, but yes it's going to be New York. Oh..." Rachel stopped, realizing that she'd not really talked about life after high school with Quinn, when they were together it had always been about the present and mostly the kissing and touching.

Suddenly she was aware how much she wanted there to be a future for them.

"I'm applying to Yale." Quinn placed her hand on top of Rachel's, giving it a light squeeze, answering the question Rachel hadn't voiced. "It's what I've always wanted. I guess I could back up with NYU," she shrugged. "but it's Yale for me and I know you'll want me to follow my dream?"

"Of course." Rachel beamed back. "It's perfect. We'll be close enough and there's always FaceTime or Skype. We'll be okay, we can still enjoy the whole college experience. You know if we make it?" Rachel tried to hide the doubts from her voice, but realized she was rambling.

"I get a feeling you two will make it." Judy chuckled as she made her way into the kitchen.

Rachel shifted her hand from under Quinn's and placed it on her girlfriends thigh. Quinn closed her eyes and instantly regretted wearing a skirt to dinner again because now Rachel's fingers were teasingly playing at the hemline and Quinn's arousal was getting the better of her as the wet patch in her panties grew.

"Rachel, please." She pleaded, but her body moved towards Rachel's touch.

"You're so wet." Rachel whispered in her ear, breath ghosting against her skin and fingers dancing across her panties.

"Fuck." Quinn swallowed thickly, her head tilting backwards.

"Dessert!" Judy announced as she walked in the room, Quinn's head flicked up, completely startled. Her cheeks flushed from Rachel's touch turned white from fear that they'd just been caught. When she glanced sideways at Rachel she was met with a sly smile and rewarded with a squeeze of her leg before Rachel returned both her hands to the table and smiled sweetly at Judy.

"This is amazing."

"Thank you Rachel, you're such a delightful girl. Quinn?"

"Sorry Mom, yeah awesome." She managed to lift the fork to her mouth but her eyes never left Rachel.

xoxo

"That was fun." Rachel collapsed onto Quinn's bed, the blonde hovered in the doorway, finally stepping in and locking the door.

"That was cruel." Her eyes were almost black with desire as she walked towards Rachel.

"Like I said...fun." Rachel slowly sat up, pulling Quinn into a lingering kiss.

"Did you mean everything?"

"About knowing who I am? What I want?"

"Uh yeah, that." Quinn found herself distracted by her girlfriends hands again, only this time Rachel was unbuttoning the front of her dress.

"Well, I do. I want New York. My dream to be a Broadway star is still there." Rachel clasped Quinn's hands. "and I want you. I want this, you're part of it, my future. If that's what you want?"

"You think we can make the whole distance thing work?"

"It's not that far, if you get Yale, but yes. It'll be hard being apart, but I'd want to try. Anyway we have the whole of next year, two summers, everything..." Rachel tried to look on the bright side. College and the future was a long way off.

"I want it, I so want it. Rachel Berry, you're the most inspiring, beautiful, loving person I've ever met and I'm _so_ happy. So glad to be yours, to be able to do what we did tonight. Wow." Quinn fell onto the bed next to Rachel, looking up at the ceiling in wonderment, before rolling onto her side and smiling softly at Rachel. "I really never ever thought I would, that we'd..."

"Love a girl?"

"That I'd get to love you! That we'd have this and dinner with my Mom and..."

"I'm so proud of you, so happy we got here."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel lent forward and kissed Quinn softly, her heart was beating hard in her chest. "so what do you want to do now?"

"I want to do you." Quinn's voice was full of desire as she pushed Rachel onto her back, a small giggle escaping from the brunette, but it was soon forgotten when she locked eyes with the blonde.

"Oh god."

Before she knew it Quinn was between her thighs, pushing her skirt up around her waist, her lips pressing firm kisses to the now bare flesh.

"No, Quinn stop."

"What?" Quinn looked up perplexed.

"We shouldn't. You said Nationals."

"But you...we...i want you and we're good and I love you and there's a future." Quinn sat up, suddenly confused, she could barely meet Rachel's eye.

"We said we'd wait. We should."

"Oh god you're fucking kidding right?" Quinn sighed, disappointment written all over her face, she'd just had the briefest of tastes of her girlfriend and now she had to wait?

"I'm...yes I'm kidding." Rachel laughed, her acting skills had clearly paid off, but she didn't want to torture Quinn forever. She pulled Quinn up to meet her lips. Kissing her hard, her tongue desperately deepening the kiss, she'd wanted this for too long.

Quinn's hands were on her again, her teasing forgiven. She felt her skirt lift and Quinn's fingers were dancing around her clit, she bucked against the movement, letting out a soft moan as Quinn pushed inside her. "fuck me baby." She whimpered and felt Quinn grind hard into her core.

"Girls?" Judy's voiced echoed through the door, the tapping sound filled the room. Rachel eyes flashed open and she didn't miss the pain on Quinn's face.

"Nationals!" the blonde growled. Fixing her clothes and making her way to the door, she turned around to see Rachel watching her, a soft smile gracing her features and she wondered what she'd done to get a girl like that. The knocking was pounding in her head as she pulled the door open, smiling sweetly at her Mom, knowing the passion was killed for tonight. It was frustrating but there was only one more day until they got on that plane anyway. Surely she could last that long? Knowing Mr Schue they wouldn't even have a set list and the weekend would be all work, but she had an idea. She had plans and somehow she was going to get the chance to be with Rachel.

* * *

><p>Note: thanks for reading. Nearly there...thanks to those that have stuck with me and continually review. You keep me going and I'm really grateful.<p>

Have a great weekend x I'm sure I will, I mean some of that sexual frustration needs fixing before this story ends?/!...how can it be dull x


	24. Chapter 24

"Rachel, what're you doing?" Quinn managed to separate their lips for a second, she tried to focus but her head fell back against the wall the moment Rachel's lips moved to her neck, nipping and sucking it lightly and making her whole body go weak.

She was still waiting for an answer when Rachel's hands slipped under her dress, unhooking her bra and massaging the bare flesh beneath, taking her nipple and gently squeezing it. Quinn let out a soft moan. Unsure why she was even questioning Rachel right now.

The brunette didn't stop her movements as she finally answered Quinn. "You said Nationals. Nothing more specific, no condition we had to win, or perform, or get through a rehearsal, just nationals and this is nationals." Rachel slipped the straps of Quinn's dress from her shoulders and watched hungrily as it fell to the floor, she looked up for a second before wrapping her lips around Quinn's hardened bud, she'd missed this. The touches, the kisses, the need and the urgency.

"But we're on in like thirty minutes." Quinn tried to gain some control, she'd planned for romance, a great rehearsal followed by a candle lit meal and ultimately mind blowing sex. Except her plans had been scuppered the moment they arrived. Mr Schue was of course unprepared and that meant they were desperately trying to rehearse and write songs when they should have been enjoying the little time they had in the city Rachel loved.

Quinn cuddled into Rachel last night but Mercedes had coughed deliberately whenever things began to get heated. She'd spent the whole of breakfast scowling at the girl. Now they were close to their actual performance. Rachel was meant to be focussed and resting. They'd win, they'd celebrate and after breakfast Quinn had decided enough was enough, she wasn't going to be blocked by Mercedes or anyone else, so she booked a room just for the two of them. Her Mom had given her enough spending money to cover it, but now they were locked away in a back room somewhere near the auditorium and Rachel's lips were wrapped around her nipple and really she couldn't remember what she was complaining about, this is what she wanted. What they both needed.

"It's enough, I wanted you all day yesterday, it's been too long..." Rachel mumbled, pushing herself into Quinn, her thigh lifting between the blondes legs and pressing into her core. Quinn let out a moan at the sensation, riding against Rachel's bare thigh, only her panties acting as a barrier.

xoxo

Rachel sighed at the pressure, she felt like she was burning up, she needed Quinn so badly. The last few weeks had turned her into a hot mess. Quinn had proven she was the perfect girlfriend. The dates were amazing. Spending time together and openly being a couple had blown her mind, but now she needed the thing she'd been missing, she needed Quinn just as much as she'd always done. Not having any release had been driving her crazy and there was no way she could perform today. All she could think of was sex, sex with Quinn, Quinn's body, her hands, her taste and it was getting ridiculous, she could barely remember the words to the songs.

Swiftly she discarded her own dress and threw it down next to Quinn's, kissing her softly, sighing at the feel of Quinn's toned abs against her skin. Falling to her knees, she lifted Quinn's leg over her shoulder and gently kissed the inside of her thigh. Slowly, teasingly making her way towards Quinn's heat. The blonde bucked into her touch and she smirked a little, but her own desire won out as she finally ran her tongue flatly along Quinn's centre. Looking up to meet hazel eyes, she couldn't miss the flash of longing in them. She took a deep breath and kissed Quinn softly on her clit. "I love you." She pressed a second kiss, flicking out her tongue lightly.

"Rachel." Quinn exhaled, her fingers wrapping in the brunettes hair, desperately trying to pull her closer.

Rachel slowly ran her tongue along Quinn's wet folds, down towards her butt, lingering slightly. Quinn shuddered into her as she moved her tongue, drawing tantalizing circles, finally dipping inside and taking the briefest taste. "please..." Quinn begged from above her.

"Anything you need, everything you want." Rachel smiled as she wrapped her lips around Quinn's clit, gently sucking it, then flicking hard with her tongue. She needed this, she wanted this so much.

Passion engulfed her, her blood pumping fast through her veins, pushing two fingers into Quinn's wetness, sighing at how complete that made her feel. She'd been dreaming about this moment for weeks and now she finally had the chance again. Quinn Fabray was riding her hand as she fucked her, it felt so right, bringing her close to orgasm, the blondes fingers wrapped tightly in her hair, bringing her mouth closer to her clit.

She didn't care that she'd be on stage shortly, her hair was easily fixed and she knew she'd perform better if she wasn't so on edge with sexual frustration. Nationals was a dream, one she knew she'd achieve. Quinn being hers right now was a reality.

"Fuck, Rachel." Quinn cried out as her hips jerked up, her walls clamping around Rachel's fingers as she continued to rock into her, only slowing when the blonde lifted her leg off her shoulder and their eyes locked in an intense stare.

xoxo

Quinn didn't drop her eyes as she found her feet and quickly recovered her breath, pulling Rachel up to meet her lips.

"Good?" Rachel questioned, a smirk firmly in place.

"Fuck." Quinn slammed Rachel's body back against the wall. "I want you so bad."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Rachel tried to remain playful but her breath was already ragged and Quinn knew it wouldn't take much. She kissed Rachel hungrily, she could never convey how much she needed her in one kiss, but she always tried. Their tongues danced together and she moaned inwardly at the taste of herself on Rachel's lips.

Slowly she pulled out of the kiss, her forehead resting against Rachel's, she wanted to see her come but her eyes closed instinctively the second she ran her fingers against Rachel's wetness. Teasingly only inserting one finger, slowly moving it in and out as she rubbed her thumb in circles around Rachel's clit. The brunette whimpered, reminding Quinn to open her eyes, this she really did want to see. She knew what her girlfriend craved. Adding a second and third finger, stretching Rachel's walls with each push, loving the feeling of her girlfriends tightness and how it coupled perfectly with her desire and ache for more.

"Come for me baby." Her voice husky as she captured Rachel's earlobe in her mouth.

"Fuck me, fuck harder..." Rachel pushed down against her hand and Quinn used all her strength to keep them both upright, pushing in deeper and faster, causing Rachel to cry out her name as she came undone. Slowly she pulled out and kissed her girlfriend softly.

"You ready now?" she quirked an eyebrow and earned the laugh she'd hoped for.

"More than. Lets do this, let's kick some ass!" Rachel quickly redressed, fixing her hair in the mirror and waiting for Quinn to do the same. Before Quinn walked out the door she pulled her into her arms, kissing her tenderly and holding her close. They linked hands and made their way back into the throng of performers. "I feel absolutely fucking amazing!" she beamed as they headed towards the stage.

"Then do this, I love you Rach. This is all yours, just go out there and take it." She planted a kiss on Rachel's forehead and smiled as she watched her take centre stage. This was it, Rachel's moment and as Quinn watched in the wings she'd never felt more proud. Her heart welled the moment Rachel locked eyes with her and sang those lines. She couldn't imagine being more in love, but this was Rachel Berry and with her, anything was possible.

xoxo

"We did it!" Rachel hadn't let go of the trophy, her knuckles white from where she'd been gripping it so tight.

"You did it." Quinn moved behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder, leaving a brief kiss to her neck.

"We!" Rachel corrected, turning to look at Quinn. "All of us, glee club, but mostly you. I couldn't have...well..."

"Sex before a performance works?"

"I think sex after would be helpful too." Rachel purred, turning in Quinn's arms and capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

"You think we can sneak off?"

"Do you think any of them really want to spend the afternoon with me? I'm excited, I scream. There's only one person that can put up with that. Only one person that can make me feel even better than winning a nationals...we won Nationals!" Rachel yelped. It really was taking a while to sink in. Quinn was the only anchor she needed though, she wanted to be with her. To celebrate alone and quite frankly she just wanted to have a lot of sex. She felt like she'd been missing out.

"I plan to make you scream a lot, but maybe you should let go of the trophy?" Quinn was enjoying the embrace, but pieces of metal weren't really what she wanted pressing into her body. "I've got us a room at the hotel. Just us and then perhaps some sightseeing?"

"We can sightsee some other time. Now you're mine." Quinn really was the only thing that would make Rachel leave that trophy behind. She took Quinn's hand and they were gone in a flash.

xoxo

The second they got inside the hotel room they were locked together. Lips smashing into heavy kisses that were all teeth and tongues. Hands desperately tugging at clothes, discarding them carelessly on their way towards the bed. Quinn fisted Rachel's hair. Walking her backwards until the backs of her knees connected with the bed, causing her to fall back. The blonde didn't let up as she shifted their bodies across the bed, when she was happy Rachel's head was on the pillow she left her lips and placed hot open mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking lightly on her collarbone. Her hands palmed Rachel's breasts. Sighing at how good it felt to be doing this again. She kissed a trail down Rachel's belly, finally reaching her destination.

Rachel's breathing became ragged as Quinn ran her fingers up her thigh, she could feel the heat from Rachel's core as her fingers traced a line along her panties.

"You're so wet."

"Please." Rachel whimpered as Quinn's thumb rubbed against her clit, she arched into the touch, desperate for more pressure.

"You want this?" Quinn teased, her voice deep with desire. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes...Quinn...please." Rachel whined, still trying to rock into Quinn's touch.

"Say it." The blonde demanded, pulling her hand away.

Rachel craned her neck off the bed and locked eyes with Quinn, she could see the power was turning the blonde on and the fire in her eyes made Rachel want it even more.

"Fuck me, please. Quinn! Fuck me now." Rachel begged, she was happy to play this little game.

Her reward came instantly and she thought she'd come with it too, Quinn entered one finger. Slowly moving in and out, but it wasn't enough. "More." She panted and was relieved when Quinn obliged. She didn't want the power game to go on any longer. She needed this.

Quinn was in her own world. Moving her body against Rachel's. Fucking her hard with her fingers, thrusting quick and as deep as she could as Rachel bucked and rocked against her.

She could feel Rachel's walls beginning to pulse and rubbed her clit harder, the brunettes head arched back on the pillow as she screamed out Quinn's name, but she didn't pause for breath before looking back up at her girlfriend.

"You're turn." She pushed Quinn down on to the bed and slid down her body. Taking a dusky nipple in her mouth and sucking it lightly while her fingers danced across Quinn's skin as if she was trying to commit every part of her body to memory. This was going to be long and slow and she didn't care how much Quinn whimpered or growled.

Finally she ran her tongue along Quinn's wet folds, drinking in her essence and closing her eyes tight with satisfaction. She wrapped her lips around Quinn's clit, teasing it lightly with her tongue. Quinn was practically squirming beneath her, desperate for more friction.

"Rachel!"

"You want me to fuck you baby?"

"Fuck, yes!" Quinn cried out and Rachel pushed her tongue inside, delving as deep as she could, curling it up against Quinn's inner walls. She tried to hold Quinn in place with her arm, but the blonde was writhing erratically with each move. Giving into her girlfriends needs she fucked her at a frenzied pace, her thumb rubbing her clit hard and quickly bringing her to a shuddering climax.

"You're beautiful and I love you." Rachel giggled as she moved to Quinn's side.

"You're a tease and I love you." Quinn panted back. "more." She growled, hooking her arm around Rachel and pulling their bodies flush. They spent the next few hours like that. Neither caring about the outside world, they were where they belonged.

xoxo

"I'm hungry." Rachel laughed as her stomach growled on cue.

"It's 7pm, I skipped lunch and that was pretty intense." Quinn was still catching her breath, her body covered in a light sheen and her cheeks still flush. Rachel was something else and she looked so beautiful lying next to her, barely covered with a white sheet.

"I could eat everything on here." Rachel flicked through the room service menu.

"Or we could take a shower and go out and eat?" Quinn propped herself up on the pillow.

"But then I'd have to put on clothes and not get to spend the whole night wrapped in your arms. I think room service."

"Room service it is." Quinn pulled Rachel on top of her and pushed her fingers inside her girlfriend. Rachel pretended she was still reading the menu for as long as she could before finally discarding it and throwing her head back. Rocking hard against Quinn's hand as she came undone.

"Fuck, I'm ordering it all and you're paying. I need all the energy I can get." Rachel rolled off Quinn and onto her side, grabbing the phone from the bedside table.

"Works for me." Quinn smirked and ran her fingers deftly across Rachel's bare back, watching as the skin pricked and tiny hairs stood on end. Moving closer she placed a soft kiss to the skin and Rachel moaned into the phone, before slapping Quinn's hand away and continuing to order everything she could eat.

Quinn grumbled when it arrived, she'd craved a burger, but Rachel insisted that lips that touched meat were not part of tonights plan, so she stopped moaning and stuffed her face. She couldn't believe how hungry she was, or how strangely romantic it was to eat with just a bed sheet covering her naked body, curled into bed with the girl she loved. When sleep overcame them both, New York was lit up outside their window. They wouldn't see much on this trip, but as they'd eaten they'd talked and promised a future and the chance to explore it all one day and Quinn was as certain as she could be that they'd make good on that promise.

xoxo

The trip to New York came to an end and the victorious glee club returned to Ohio feeling jubilant. It wasn't quite as big a reception as when the football team won, in fact it wasn't really a reception at all, but there was a banner and some people half smiled at them. Quinn didn't care, she had Rachel. They'd had the most amazing time and an amazing journey. Their junior year was drawing to a close and they had a summer filled with possibilities and they both had dreams and she knew neither of them would ever let them go now.

Everything was how it should be, she'd never forget that first day in the restroom and she was constantly grateful that she'd found the strength to be herself.

She was broken from her reverie by Rick the stick pushing past her.

"What good's a glee trophy?" the other hockey players scoffed as they walked the halls. "No, Hudson, no football."

Quinn happily ignored them, but Rachel was lost in thought. "what you thinking Berry?" she nudged her girlfriend.

"Nothing."

"Seriously? Because you better not feel bad that Finn Hudson is no longer at this school."

"No." Rachel stopped walking and turned to Quinn, "No really." Her eyes bulged. "I'm glad he's gone, did anyone really want to put up with his smug face throughout senior year? The guy was a total creep and after what he did, well it's a good job I'll never see him again." She joked, but soothingly stroked Quinn's arm. "they just gave me an idea is all."

"Care to share?"

"You'll see soon enough." Rachel winked at her mischievously and Quinn forgot what they were talking about, like she always did when Rachel looked at her like that.

"I've got to go and see Coach, she's summoned the three of us."

"You don't have to do anything she says." Rachel assured.

"That's what Santana keeps saying, but I don't know. I liked being a Cheerio. I know I used it to fit in before and thought it gave me some kind of status, but I don't care about that stuff now. I just miss..."

"Spelling out words with your arms?"

"Hey." Quinn bumped her hip into Rachel. She knew she was only winding her up.

"You look hot in that uniform, I loved you in that skirt and could quite happily put up with its return, just so long as the quarterback keeps his hands to himself."

"Returning to the cheerios is not me going back in the closet, so don't worry. Totally gay for you remember!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Rachel stopped and toyed with her hair. "You wanna go make out before your meeting?"

Quinn didn't answer, just gripped her hand and led her up the stairs and towards the restroom.

xoxo

Rachel watched the group of cheerios making their way out of the locker room and out of the school. Her heart beating fast with excitement and a little tinge of fear. There was a chance she'd get caught, but this was definitely worth the risk.

The first day of senior year had been pretty subdued. She'd spent the best summer with Quinn and enjoyed every minute of it, now they were back at McKinley and Quinn was back on the Cheerio's as planned. They had a Nationals win to defend and so much ahead of them.

Rachel had a plan to make today as memorable as that first day of junior year turned out to be, she'd been plotting all summer and finally it was time.

"It's all yours." Santana handed her the keys. "I kept her talking and she was last in the shower. Enjoy." Santana winked. "Oh and Berry. You look so hot."

"Don't you start all that again!"

"So over you." Santana blew her a kiss as she made her way down the corridor.

Rachel chuckled to herself, but then she was filled with anticipation. She sucked in a deep breath and walked inside, pausing to lock the door. The shower had stopped and when she turned the corner she saw Quinn wrapped in a towel, her hair still wet, water droplets clinging to her shoulders.

"Hey you." Rachel spoke softly, but the sudden noise still made Quinn jump in surprise. "I thought I'd surprise you."

Quinn was still stunned, staring at her girlfriend, eyes wide. Slowly a smile grew across her face as she stepped closer. "Fuck, you look so sexy." Quinn grabbed Rachel's shirt and pulled her into a searing kiss.

"If my girlfriend is going to be cheering the football team, I figured I should be on it."

"No, really you're going to play football? You could get hurt." Quinn tried to be concerned, but she couldn't take her eyes off Rachel, she'd not seen that uniform since the night she first made love to Rachel. It seemed like an eternity ago now, but she wanted her just as bad and she couldn't imagine that attraction ever fading.

"Puck's been coaching me all summer, it was hard covering those bruises, but yeah I made it."

"I did wonder when Ballet became so brutal." Quinn ran her fingers along the number on Rachel's shirt. She could definitely enjoy cheering her on.

"And I figured it'd be fun." Rachel laughed lightly. "either way I'm going to have to change in here, so we'll get to hang out and..."

"Oh god I'm never going to get through another routine."

Rachel just smirked at her, pulling her into another kiss, but Quinn's hands were already under her shirt, desperately tugging it over her head.

"Wait." Rachel stepped back, her eyes drinking in a still wet Quinn.

"What?" Quinn looked at her pleadingly, she couldn't wait any longer.

"I think..." Rachel paused for a moment, her fingers dancing across Quinn's bare shoulders. "I need a shower!" Rachel winked and skipped off, throwing her shirt as she went.

Quinn heard the water and followed the trail of clothes Rachel had left behind. Discarding her towel as she stepped under the water, her lips quickly connecting with Rachel's as their bodies melded together. Senior year was definitely going to be amazing.

xoxo

**The End.**

xoxo

* * *

><p>And that is pretty much how I'd have liked season two to have turned out. I just wanted it to be a bit more fun and a whole load of Faberry. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

I want to say thank you to those that made time to review throughout. It really does help a struggling fan to keep going. Thanks especially to those that stuck with this story to the end, you are my favorites.


End file.
